Beyond Worlds II: The Watcher from the Aether
by PalmerDude Publishing
Summary: This is a direct continuation from my last story so if you have no idea what 'The Tenth Line' is or you haven't read the first story you may be confused, anyway Rik (our lead) is searching for a missing knight and finds himself on another adventure outside his own reality with new friends and enemies as well as old ones as the mysterious Watcher from the Aether stalks silently
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: An Average Day

_**This story is a continuation of the first story which is Beyond Worlds, and that story was based on the videogame The Tenth Line. If you have not both experienced the game and read the story you may be confused. I highly recommend you catch up on how the game and my story ends before reading, and if you have then enjoy this work of fiction.**_

 _ **Prologue**_

It watches you while you sleep, and it sees your deeds both good and bad and it will stand as judgement over you. The one with the mask, watches with the eye holes dark and menacing, yet at the same time illuminate with a light to see through universes throughout. As the saying goes, ' _The Watcher is Watching, and if he sees a thing amiss your life will no longer be of bliss'._ Morality has no meaning to this creature and if you are ever in contact with it then there is a chance you are in real danger. Even when it goes away there is always the possibility it's still stalking in secret and that it very well may return. According to the Directorate these findings are ludicrous but I know what I've seen. We have seen things previously thought impossible in these other worlds, so what would make this 'Watcher' any different? Fear. They fear to believe a creature like this can stalk and silently dispatch one like a predator of the night. They say ignorance is bliss but when it comes to The Watcher that bliss can very much be taken away…

 _ **Story By: PalmerDude Gaming**_

 _ **Proofread by: Rageage**_

 _ **The Tenth Line by: Sungazer Software**_

 _ **Every other copyrighted property is owned by its respective owners**_

 _ **Chapter 1: An Average Day**_

Rik the Kobold is sleeping in his bed, and blissfully too. He used to have nightmares after the incident with the gem but now they all have seemingly gone away. One morning he woke up realizing that he had no nightmares, but it was there, that thing. The strange creature with dripping dark ooze and the mask, it was looming over Rik and when Rik blinked it was gone. Strangely enough that was also the very last time Rik had seen the creature.

Rik wondered ' _Did he get rid of the nightmares?'_ if the creature had, Rik is grateful for it, perhaps that's what the creature was trying to do all along. Then again there was the fact that it wanted something to do with the gem, Rik still had no answer for that. Eventually he wakes up and stretches, he walks over to his mirror and meets his canine gaze. He scratches the blond fur on his face, one upside to being a beastman was never having to shave.

"Hey dad, see you're already up" Greg said entering the room. Greg was Rik's adopted Kobold Child, he obviously look similar to Rik as some Kobolds do. Greg had different markings and patterns on the fur however as well a somewhat darker tone to his blondish fur compared to Rik.

"Yea, I am" Rik said.

"No more nightmares still?" Greg asked.

"Nope" Rik said, "these things pass and it looks like I'm in the clear."

"That's great to hear" Greg said, "mind if Dax comes over today?" Dax was a Black Draconmage, a year older than Greg who was eleven.

"Sure Greg, just make sure you two stay outta trouble okay?"

"Okay" Greg said, "I will leave ya to get ready for Knight duty then." Greg leaves the room and Rik gets ready for his duties, meanwhile he thinks back to how Greg even made such a friend.

It was just a month ago in the waning days of the summer, Rik came home to see that Greg was with a Black Draconmage crying about his mother. He seemed to wear a leather jacket of some sort instead of Draconmage robes, and his hair was of a greenish tint. Of course Rik was concerned and he asked what he could do to help the poor child.

"Where is your mother?" Rik asked the Black Dracon child.

"She-she was taken by bad humans" The Black Dracon mutters.

"Okay" Rik said, "what is your name?"

"Daxtertalias , or just Dax if that's easier to remember." Dax then told Rik where they were attacked.

"Okay Dax, you wait here with my boy Greg, I will get your mother." Rik left to round up his Knights, they were no strangers to having to perform their duties even after their regularly scheduled hours. Rik was not sure who to expect his mother to be since Dracons often live in broods, but he was betting it may have been a human. They made haste through the forest to where the attack took place. Luckily there was a trail of blood leading to a nearby cave, Rik hoped that it was from one of the bandits. Rik and his Knights charges into the cave and attacks, they took care of the bandits with little to no problem. They all would serve their time since they made sure there were little to no casualties, Rik afterward walks down the cave and into an opening with cages. There was only one prisoner, it was a kobold with more of a reddish auburn colored fur and fur patterns that didn't match on either side of her face. She seemed to wear simple enough beast clothing that seen some wear and tear. It was a give way sign that she has been wandering for quite sometime now. She spoke to Rik with great relief,

"Thank whatever higher power folks worship around here," she said, "I was afraid I would see no rescue" she said.

"Yeah, I came when I found this Black Draconmage kid cryin" Rik said.

"My little Dax?" she gasps "I am glad he is okay, can you uh, break this lock or somethin?"

"Yeah, I was lookin for a key, but I got picks for a reason" Rik said, he gets out his lock picks and begins to work on the lock. "I didn't think a Kobold would be that boy's mother"

"Yeah, I know" she says, "it is a little strange, but I did not expect a Kobold would be a knight."

"Yeah, I am a commander actually" Rik said, "been doin this sorta thing for about six years now."

"Wow, that's great, um, I am Rehre by the way, thank you for your help" she says.

"Yeah, no prob miss" Rik said, "don't mind me askin, but where you headin?"

"Me and my boy are just wanderers, we have no home" Rehre said.

"Sad to hear" Rik said.

"It is isn't it?" Rehre said. "I would like to make an honest living maybe farming and gardening but I cannot afford to do so." Rik remembers at that moment Ol' Danielson recently was moved to an old folk home in Skyweather's Castle Town.

"Hey, I have an old friend who doesn't live in his house no more" Rik said. "Maybe I can buy the deed and give you a place to live and do your farmin." Rik finally unlocks the tumbler in the lock and opens the cage door.

"You would do that?" Rehre asked exiting the cage. "I don't understand, we are strangers to each other."

"Yeah, well I am a really good Kobold" Rik said. "That and well, you two need the help, it's dangerous out there sometimes, as you saw."

"Yes, I can agree to that" Rehre said, "I lost my pack due to humans muscling in on beast territory in the East." "Unfortunately Dax have been left by his brood at that time as well so I ended up fending for him and allowing him to travel with me." "After awhile we became quite close, anyhow that's why we are here."

"Sounds rough" Rik said, "but don't worry, beasts are treated right here, you both will be safe in the farmlands outside Skyweather." "Things have been better since the passing of The Tenth Line and the New King, well he's not so new now but you get my meanin."

"I am glad to hear that" Rehre said, "thank you again." They walked back together and Rehre waited with Greg and Dax while Rik went to Skyweather. Rik was able to negotiate a price with Ol' Danielson for his deed. They agreed on a bottle of 'the good stuff' as he called it and a fair sum of Gildeds that Rik agreed to pay later in the week. Rik returned later that evening deed in hand and gives it to Rehre.

"Here ya go" Rik said.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you, thank you" Rehre said, "um, where is the house?"

"Behind you" Rik said, "right across from my home."

"Really?" Rehre said, "this is wonderful! I am glad, so far you have been the only one I could really call a friend."

"Aw that's nice" Rik said, he then overheard the two boys,

"You hear that Greg?" Dax said, "we are staying!"

"Yay!" Greg said, "we can hangout everyday now!" Rik was happy that Greg finally had a real friend, and someone reliable nearby. First earlier that morning his nightmares cleared and then him and his son made new friends, it was a good day.

Rik then snaps back to reality and looks at himself in the mirror. He got his light armor with the bronzish color, his knives and of course his arm cape with the Kobold emblem. Rik is not a cape wearing type but it was a gift from Anne, his best friend, so he wears it. He tosses the cape behind him so it wasnt obstructing his arm and then looks outside the window.

"How long was I daydreaming for?" Rik wondered out loud. For some reason his mind has been doing that recently. Rik has been day dreaming about the past a lot recently, including that day he met his new neighbors. He also kept having flashbacks to himself and Tox when Greg and Dax play together, it takes Rik back to the days when the two of them were kids. Rik missed those days he took for granted. As a child you don't think about the future and what any minor change can lead too in the future to come. Nothing lasts forever and you never realize what you have until it's gone. Rik shakes his head, it's time to get himself going, he still had to eat some breakfast before leaving. Upon entering the main living area Rik saw that Dax was already over having some eggs with Greg.

"Hello Mr. Rik sir" Dax said.

"Hey" Rik said, "you don't have to call me mr or sir right now though, just Rik."

"Sorry, you are a Knight Commander though, I can't help it." Dax mumbles

"No need to be sorry," Rik said "just sayin you can just call me Rik off-duty is all."

"Um, speaking of that dad" Greg said, "you are cutting it close."

"Yeah I know" Rik said, "I have been movin pretty slow so far." Rik quickly eats some breakfast and grabs some fruit to take with him since he was in a hurry. The two boys exit the house, with Rik following soon after. It was a nice sunny Autumn day, the few trees scattered about were rustling. Rik begins to walk towards Skyweather on the dirt path dividing between the two farms in the vast meadow of agriculture surrounding the castle town of Skyweather. Rehre stops him short mid-walk.

"Good mornin Rik!" she said.

"Mornin, I'm gonna be late so I can't chat too long" Rik said.

"Yeah I can see that" Rehre said, "but I still need to pay you back for this nice plot of land here."

"Don't worry 'bout it, just glad to help." Rik said

"Well I owe ya," Rehre said "why don't you and your boy come over for dinner? I got some nice steaks with my earnings."

"Steak?" Rik said, "a'ight we will see ya later tonight then."

"I knew you would say yes to that" Rehre said with a chuckle, "take care Rik". Rik begins to walk and he overhears the boys talking and looks back.

"Wow, that's a big hole" Dax said looking down as Greg was digging into the ground.

"Yeah, and it will be huge once we hit a cavern!" Greg said enthusiastically. "We'll find treasure and be famous!"

"What? Treasure? Where's your map?" Dax questioned.

"Don't need one Dax" Greg said, "I will find treasure if I dig deep enough, gut feeling."

"Oh, I'm sure your gut knows all Gerg" Dax said.

"It's Greg, you know that and you don't believe me now," Greg said, "but your gut feeling is never wrong!"

"Except for when it is" Dax said, Rehre then spoke to Rik again,

"um hello? Rik?"

"Wha? Oh yeah I was just wonderin what they were up too." "Guess Greg is treasure huntin."

"In your front yard too" Rehre said, "guess you can't blame him though."

"Nah, I can't, I dug holes in our parents yard all the time." Rik said

"Our?" Rehre said.

"Yeah, I had a brother" Rik said, then he corrects, "an adopted brother, since he was also a Black Draconmage, his name was Tox, never knew his full name though." "The two of them reminds me of us a lot, it's weird, like I am looking at the past or somethin like that."

"That is kinda strange" Rehre said, "what happened to him?"

"Well, it was kinda cause of me" Rik said, "but at the same time he saved everyone by suckin Black Draconmage poison outta the air."

"Wait, that was him?" Rehre asked, "the one who cleared the skies himself?"

"Yeah, so you heard all the way out East too huh?" Rik asked

"Rumors," Rehre said, "I had no idea he was your brother".

"Yeah, most tend to forget that" Rik said, "I really gotta go, see you later tonight."

"Oh, right," Rehre said "go quickly you don't want to be late now!" Rik raced to Skyweather. He ran into the city and up to the wall where the morning roll call was taking place, when he got there he began to out of breath do the roll call.

" _(Pants) (Pants) Phew_ , okay roll call, Kenny?" Rik says

"Here" says Kenny the Self-Aware, dressed in the usually Skyweather Knight armor. He tends to be quite literal about things to the point no one even knows what he is talking about sometimes. He also happens to be a specialist in swords as well as daggers.

"A'ight," Rik said, "Anton?"

"Here" said Anton the Connoisseur. He wore the standard Knight armor but never wears a helmet because he wants everyone to see his hair, he tends to be bit of a narcissist at times. He specializes in heavy weaponry carrying his battle axe on his back.

"Okay," said Rik, "John?"

"Uh-huh" said John Firstego. He was always a quiet one wearing light armor and being an expert with a bow.

"So, um, we also have someone new to replace Knight Lee until we find him" Rik said. "That is actually one of the orders for today, we are to search for him.. Just sayin." "Anyway it's a.. Blue Draconmage? What? Where is he?"

"Hey, hi!" The Blue Draconmage shouted running up the steps. "Sorry not used to waking up that early!" He seemed to be wearing metal armor over a heavy looking hide jacket instead of typical Draconmage robes.

"A'ight now that you're here, tell us your name" Rik said.

"Why? you are the one in charge?" The Blue Dracon asked, "seriously who is in charge?"

"I am" Rik said.

"What? Really?" The Blue Draconmage asked.

"Yep" the other Knights responded in unison.

"Oh, well my apologies, Commander" The Blue Draconmage said, "I am Lixilvalious, or just Lix if that's too much of a twist of the tongue." "I am surprised to see a Kobold is the one in charge though, I was caught off guard by that."

"Yeah, you must be new 'round here, most outsiders are a bit surprised at first" Rik said, "anyway, now I can get to the orders." Rik reads the orders and then they proceeded on with the day. Lix was a bit cold towards Rik though (no pun intended). Despite the cool and calm like demeanor he seemed to resent Rik's authority in subtle ways. And later on in the day he wasn't all that subtle anymore. He constantly interrupted Rik and would talk back to him questioning something or even complaining at one point. Lix must have felt like he was superior compared to a Kobold just because he was a Draconmage Finally towards the end of the day Rik checks the orders. The last order they completed was patrolling in search for a criminal in the farmlands surrounding Skyweather. There was one more thing to do for the day.

"A'ight guys," Rik said, "we need to find our missin knight."

"Why?" Lix asked, "sick of me already fuzz boy?"

"Maybe a little, but no that's not why, it's one of the orders," Rik said, "Lee gots a family, we gotta find him."

"It's been over a week though" Kenny said, "chances of finding him are quite slim sir."

"So we would be wastin time?" Lix asked, "yeah we may as well just go home then."

"Well I didn't say that" Kenny said.

"Guys," Rik said, "we have to look, and we do have some lead 'cordin to the orders and its near the outskirts of Skyweather on the North-West side." "Besides, Lee isn't the only one missin."

"I get paid for my extra time right?" Lix asked. "This seems like it may take awhile."

"That's not up to me" Rik said, "let's go everyone."

"Yeah yeah, fuzz boy" Lix said dryly. They travel to the outskirts of Skyweather on the North-Western side and began to investigate.

"Like I said," Rik stated, "Lee was not the only one to go missin 'round here, there are other people and beasts missin too." "They were all last seen in the area somewhere."

"Maybe they just keep gettin lost in the forest over there" Lix said.

"That is a possibility" said Kenny. "But unlikely since no one has been found yet, people and beasts have been going missing for a few weeks now."

"Yes, I can attest to that" said Anton, "I had a date that went missing here as well."

"Of course you did" Kenny said. The group combs the area keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious in the open area. The group also poked around the nearby forest a little too. They found nothing, and to Lix's dismay they have been looking for over an hour now.

"Jeez guys, it's gettin dark lets just go already" Lix said.

"I got a lantern" Kenny said.

"That's fine Kenny, I am late for dinner anyway" Rik said.

"You are having a dinner with someone?" Anton asked.

"Yeah" Rik said, "my neighbor offered for me an' Greg to come over."

"Well I am stayin behind I s'pose" Kenny said. "I will notify you if I come across anything."

"Finally!" Lix said, "now if you excuse me, the tavern awaits." Rik returned home to see that Greg was already at Rehre's house waiting.

"Dad, you're super late y'know" he said.

"Yeah, we were out a bit longer than I thought we would" Rik said. Dax opened the door and asked,

"Greg your dad here ye- Oh he is here, hello Mr- I mean Rik"

"Hello Dax, how's things? Good?" asked Rik.

"Yeah," Dax responded, "pretty much, come on in dinner is pretty much done." They enter the warmly lit home and enter from the living space to the dining area.

"Hey Rik," Rehre said, "I had a feeling you would be slightly late so I started dinner slightly late."

"Well you were spot on" Rik said, "we were tryin to find missin people and beasts, and my Knight too."

"Yeah, I heard that the forest has something just makin people and beasts disappear, kinda spooky." "Anyway sit down and let's eat." They took their seats and ate and carried on general conversations.

"So Greg," Rik said, "find that treasure?"

"Nah, not in that spot anyway" Greg responded.

"Yeah, told you you were dead wrong" Dax said.

"I won't be next time!" Greg said, "anyway y'know my birthday is tomorrow right?"

"It is?" Rik asked.

"Yeah, and I want to go with you on knight duty" Greg said.

"Well, uh, it could be dangerous" Rik said. "You sure 'bout that?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "I mean if something did happen I know how to fight".

"Yeah, I know, taught how to throw knives myself" Rik said, "but if we were to get into a real fight I want you to run away and hide okay?"

"Oh alright" Greg said. They continued chatting about stuff while eating, eventually Rehre asked why Rik was missing a piece of his ear.

"Oh about that" Rik said, "uh well, I had an ear ring once, tried it on just for fun but couldn't get off so I was stuck with it." "But birds tend to be violent and annoyin, so me and my brother Tox were just walkin mindin our own, and then a huge bird came outta nowhere." "He saw my ear ring I guess cause he ripped it off along with some of my ear."

"Really?" Rehre asked, "I have a sneaking suspicion that is slightly untrue."

"Nah, it's true alright," Rik said, "I mean it's not like I would do that myself, that would hurt before I even tore it off."

"That is kinda silly though" Rehre said, "the bird stealin the ear ring though, not your ear gettin torn of course." "Anyhow, what other true stories you have?"

"Well" Rik said, "there was the time I mistook lapis oil for water, that burnt my tongue a bit-" There was a knocking at the door at that moment, Rehre goes and answers it and then returns.

"It's for you Rik" she says.

"For me?" Rik asked, "who is it?"

"It looks like one of your knights" Rehre said. Rik goes to the front door to see that it was Kenny standing there.

"Rik" he said, "I told you I would return if I found anything and well.." Kenny shows Rik a sword. It was the sword of Knight Lee.

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Investigation

_**Chapter 2: The Investigation**_

"Lee's sword?" Rik asked, "where'd you find it?"

"Deeper in the forest" Kenny said, "it got a bit misty, and it snuffed out my lantern, darn moisture in the air, but I did hear Lee."

"Well" Rik said, "we'll have to look into that".

"Yeah, not tonight though" Kenny said, "it's about eight and it's pitch dark, and well there's a mist so the lantern won't stay lit."

"Yeah, guess you're right" Rik said, "hope he's okay." A horse drawn carriage was then heard coming down the desolate roadway.

"Hm, wonder who that is" Kenny said. A person stepped out from the carriage and there was no mistaking, it was Anne. She looks behind herself and sees Rik and says,

"Hello Rik, what are you doing over there at that house?"

"A friend invited me for dinner," Rik responded, "but what are you doing here?"

"I sent a letter" Anne said, "you didn't get it? Didn't Greg ever see it?"

"Must of missed it," Rik said "and I don't think Greg seen it either he has been with his new friend."

"New friend?" Anne asked "who?"

"Come on you can meet e'm" Rik said, he turns to Kenny, "so you stayin or?"

"Nah I'm goin" Kenny said, "see you tomorrow." And he leaves, Rik enters back into the house and introduces Anne to Rehre and Dax.

"It is nice to meet you two" Anne says, "I have got to say, I have never seen a Black Draconmage child before, not even at the orphanage I matron at."

"Orphanages even takes in beasts here?" Rehre asks.

"Yeah" Anne said, "it wasn't easy but I was able to push for it."

"That is nice" Rehre said, "I was not expecting anyone else, but I could get an extra plate."

"It's fine" Anne said, "I ate earlier". Anne looks back at the two boys, Greg gave Dax a pepper and after consuming it Dax produced a short flame.

"Hey!" Rehre shouted at Dax, "no fire in the house, I told you already!"

"Sorry ma" Dax said sulkily. Anne looks back to Rik and asked,

"They remind you of you and Tox don't they?"

"Yeah quite a bit" Rik said.

"Speaking of which" Anne said, "I came here so we could visit him again." "We have not had the chance to do it so far this year."

"Yeah, I know" Rik said.

"That and the Fall Festival starts tomorrow" Anne said. Rik have forgotten about that, it slipped his mind but the Fall Festival is always a good time. Plenty of food and festivities it is always something to look forward too before the harsh winter to come in the next month.

"Well tomorrow is a weekend day" Rik said, "we should have time before my Knight duties at nine to visit Tox." "And then maybe I can even call it quits early to join in on the festival."

"Sounds good" Anne said, "so Rehre, are you from here?" They carry on general conversations and eventually they leave and rest for the evening.

Morning broke, there were whispers in Rik's mind as he slept, he could not make out what they were saying. He woke up to the sound of silence, it was strange, his mind felt like it was buzzing. The sun was just peaking over the horizon however so it was time to get get up. Rik stood up and walked over to the mirror and sees he is surrounded by an apocalyptic wasteland. He blinks and sees that his reflection has returned to normal, he hears a whisper in his mind ' _Be warned'._

"Wha?!" Rik asks aloud, "be warned about what?!" Greg rushes into the room,

Dad?" he asks, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," Rik said, "I was just hearing things." "Oh and happy birthday by the way Greg."

"Uh, thanks Dad" Greg said scratching behind his ear.

"You were hearing things?" Anne asked, poking her head through the doorway. "What things?"

"I musta still been waking up" Rik said, "I'm fine."

"Okay" Anne said, "well let's get some breakfast then". Rik got ready to go and entered into the living area. Greg was talking to Anne about something in a book he was reading.

"Dinosaurs would be pretty cool to see today don't ya think?" Greg asked Anne.

"Cool maybe, but definitely dangerous."

"Maybe" Greg said, "they kinda look similar to dragons in this book though."

"Oh, hello Rik" Anne said looking up from the table. "Come and eat, we have to go soon."

"Yep" Rik said.

"I didn't know Greg could read so well" Anne said, "who did you get to teach him?"

"No one" Rik said, "guess he just liked books so he learned."

"Unlikely" Anne said, "but still maybe." Soon Rik, Anne and Greg left the house and began to walk towards the crater to where Tox has remained. Upon arriving Anne allows Rik to go first, Rik takes Greg's hand and walks over to Tox.

"Well Greg," Rik said, "this is my brother Tox, he was the one that saved me and the world."

"What was he like?" Greg asked.

"He was nice, but kinda mean lookin to most" Rik said. "He liked to consume stuff kinda like Dax and well, he was smart, liked to use big words that I didn't really know."

"I think I woulda liked him" Greg said.

"I think he would like ya to" Rik said with a smile. Rik looks up to Tox and speaks to him, "life is good Tox." "Hope you have been to some cool places through that afterlife place, I miss ya." Rik finishes up and Anne talks to him too, talking about how things were at the orphanage and things going on. Eventually she wishes him well wherever it is he is watching from. They head back to Skyweather after a while.

"Okay," Anne said, "I am attending the festival, I will see you later?"

"Yeah" Rik said, I'm lookin forward to it."

"Alright then bye" Anne said. Rik and Greg says goodbye and then Rik asks Greg,

"You sure you want to go with me?" "Could be dangerous trackin our Knight."

"Yeah I'm sure, it will be fine" Greg said.

"Well, that's what I am hoping" Rik said. "Come on then, and you stay close a'ight? Don't want you to get lost." Rik walks up to the top of the wall with Greg and begins to do the roll call. Upon calling for Anton, he questions Rik,

"Why is the boy here?"

"He wanted to come along today" Rik said.

"But he's just a boy" said Anton, "what if we get into a conflict?."

"It's his birthday," Rik said, "couldn't really say no." "Besides" Rik takes out an apple and places it on the walls edge, "he's not bad with a knife." Rik hands Greg a throwing knife, Greg walks to the other side of the wall and throws the knife hitting the apple causing it to fall.

"Well, he's not too bad" Kenny said, "maybe better than you Rik".

"Nah, but maybe he will someday" Rik said.

"Well yeah, you'd be old then" Kenny said.

"Yeah, anyway where's Lix?" Rik asked. And then as if on cue Lix walked up the stairs, clearly sluggish and slow from the late night at the tavern.

"Hey" Lix said, "sorry I'm late again, I uh, well guess I stayed up a little too late."

"Okay, you sure you can handle today?" Rik asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine" Lix said, "I am still game for that festival later too." "Uh, hey fuzz boy, why do you have a little fuzz ball with ya?"

"He's my boy" Rik said, "he wanted to come along, it's his birthday so I couldn't say no." "If you can, try to be nice around him a'ight?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lix said, and then he looks down at Greg, "happy birthday little buddy, you wanna see some action don't ya?"

"It would be pretty cool to see a fight" Greg said.

"Well don't count on that" Rik said, "anyhow it's about time we get going." "Kenny found Lee's sword last night so we'll follow Kenny to where he found it."

"And then?" Lix said.

"We look around what else?" Kenny says, "sheesh talk about dumb questions."

"I can tell you something else dumb, it's looking at me" Lix retorted.

"Why you-" Kenny began until Rik shouted,

"Stop!" That's enough guys, not around my kid at least, you guys are makin yourself look bad."

"Sorry sir" Kenny said.

"Ech, whatever" Lix said.

"Man, and to think Red Dracons had short tempers" Anton said.

"Hey Fabio, he said enough already, drop it" Lix said.

"That's not my name" Anton said.

"It was meant to be an insult" Kenny said.

"Wha?" Anton said.

"Forget it" Rik says with a hand on his forehead. "Kenny, let's go, we'll follow you." They leave Skyweather's castle town and walk out into the plains and to the edge of the forest.

"Now it was dark" Kenny said, "but I remember specifically going around this bendy lookin tree. They begin walking into the forest, Kenny continues, "and I remember walking past this rock that looked like a snail playing charades." Greg looks at the rock and shrugs,

"I don't see it" he says.

"Yeah me neither" Rik said. They continue walking and then there was mist.

"What?" Kenny asked, "still misty?"

"Yeah kinda spooky" Anton said. They eventually come to a tree with a stab mark.

"This is where I found the sword" Kenny said.

"Okay guys stick together" Rik said, "this mist is getting stronger."

"Yeah" Kenny said, "more like a fog now, visibility is starting to get quite low."

"I agree" said Anton, "I can barely see where I'm- Whoa!" Anton trips over a root and falls over, Greg and Lix laughs at him while the other struggle to keep a straight face.

"Heh, you okay?" Rik said.

"As long as this face remains good lookin then yeah" Anton says with a dopey smile.

"Oh, you're a million pretty boy" Lix said, "the ground is all over ya!"

"You got a bit of a mouth on ya, y'know that?" Anton says pointing at Lix.

"Mhmm I know" Lix said, "makes me more colorful in personality" Rik looks away from his group, he saw something in the corner of his eye. Rik walks down and looks past a bend of trees. There it was again, the masked creature with its eyes glowing white out of the mask and dripping black ooze. Rik blinks but it only drew closer.

" _Turn back, last chance, I. Am. SERIOUS."_ The Masked Creature hissed.

"N-not until I find Lee" Rik said, as calmly as he could, he was starting to feel a little shaky.

" _Too late, too late"_ The Masked Creature hissiled. " _Leave, or else.. consequences"_

"Nuh- No!" Rik said pulling out his daggers, "I ain't lettin you stop me!"

"Rik?!" Kenny yelled, "Rik you okay?" The Creature disappeared as the group came rushing to his side.

"Yeah, what's with the yellin?" Lix said.

"What was it dad?" Greg wondered.

"I saw some Masked Creature" Rik said, "he said we are too late and to turn back."

"Well, where is he?" Anton asked.

"He disappeared" Rik said.

"Oh great," Lix said, "you are going crazy already, y'know what I agree with your imaginary friend, let's get outta here."

"Obviously there are mysterious and dark powers at work here" Kenny said. "We should stay and get to the bottom of all of this."

"I dunno" Anton said, "we are not trained to deal with spooky ghosts or whatever."

"It's not a ghost" Kenny said, "if it was a ghost you wouldn't even see it."

"Well I didn't see it" Lix said.

"That's because it disappeared" Kenny replies.

"Yeah like a ghost!" Anton said.

"Wait, did anyone here that?" Rik said suddenly.

"Um, hear what sir?" John asked.

"I thought I heard Lee" Rik replies. They listened in silence and yes, Rik was right, Lee was calling out for someone, anyone.

"Let's go" Rik said. They stumbled blindly through the forest in an attempt to find where Lee was calling out. Eventually there was nothing but silence and the group realize just how hopelessly lost they have gotten amongst the fog.

"Lee?" Anton calls out, "hello?"

"We are hopelessly lost" Kenny said, "of course that is obvious though."

"Then why'd you say it?" Lix asked.

"Someone had to say the clique" Kenny said.

"I don't even know what that is" Lix said scratching his head. "Who wants to just get outta here?"

"I do" Anton said.

"Great idea" Kenny said, "but we can't see anything."

"Don't worry I'll get us out" Rik said, "I can smell pies for the festival all the way from here."

"I can't" Greg said, "you sure?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "I must have a stronger nose." "Let's see, this way!" They start walking and eventually come to the side of a rock face.

"Um, we never came this way did we?" Lix asked.

"Nope, Rik are you sure you smelled pies?" Kenny asked.

"Well yeah" Rik said, "I thought I did, it's kinda.. gone now."

"Gone?" Lix asked, "now isn't a time to joke around!" "Oh I get it, you are gettin back at me for bein a jerk aren't ya? Taken me out here and creepin me out?"

"We are not tryin to do anything" Rik said.

"Yeah," Kenny said, "all of this is for real."

"...Um" Lix said, "I was hoping this was just a joke."

"It's not sorry pal" Rik said.

"Hey, I am not your pal" Lix said, "I'm no one's pal in fact and.. wait where is the little fuzz ball?"

"What?" Rik asked.

"Your kid?" Lix said. Rik looks behind him and around,

"Oh no, Greg? Greg!" Rik runs off from the others.

"Wait!" Kenny shouted, "not a good idea Rik stop!" Rik stops and looks back,

"No one seen where he went?!" he asked.

"No sorry" said Anton.

"Sadly no" John said.

"I don't get it" Rik said, "he was right behind me!" They then see what looked to be two lights piercing through the fog.

"What the heck was that?" Lix asked.

"Let's follow it" Rik said.

"What?! No no no nope!" Lix shouted. "I had enough of this!"

"Come on you are such baby" said Anton.

"Yeah?" Lix said, "you are trembling yourself!"

"I am not" Anton said, "I will lead then! Onward follow that, thing!"

"Anton!" Kenny yelled, "what ever happened to staying together you oaf?!"

They make their way through the foggy forest and eventually come across a strange looking shack.

"Okay, great" Lix said, "you led us to some shack." "Now let's focus on finding that kid."

"Yeah, it looks abandoned anyway" Rik said.

"Hey! Over there!" Anton said pointing "you see that?"

"Yeah something is over there!" Lix said. They drew closer and see that it's Greg he was holding his dagger and at his feet lied a huge wolf.

"Greg! Are you hurt?" Rik asked.

"N-no, and I-I didn't-" Greg began to stammer.

"It's okay, you did what you had too" Rik said hugging Greg. "Sometimes you just don't got the choice."

"Wow" Anton said, "that kid is pretty tough, I mean look at the size of that thing."

"Yeah," Kenny said, "I don't believe it, and even more unlikely the boy is unscathed."

"Hm," John said inspecting the creature, "actually the wolf's skeleton has been seemingly twisted, almost to knots". Rik looked at the wolf and it was obvious that some outside forced helped Greg. But what this mysterious force has done was too much, the body was just a mangled wreck.

"What the heck?" Rik asked.

"Well" Kenny said, "looks like someone or something saved your boy there."

"Yeah" Greg said, "it was tryin to hurt me but then something did.. that to it."

"Well I'm glad you're okay at least" Rik said.

"Think we should bury it?" Greg asked.

"Well I guess I could dig a hole-" Rik said until Lee once again called out and this time it was coming from the shack.

"Lee is in there!" Rik said, "come on let's get him."

"Wait" Lix said, "you sure that's him? I don't wanna end up like that wolf there."

"It must be him" Kenny said, "but I suggest we proceed cautiously." They run up to the door and Greg lingers for a moment over the wolf. He then follows the others as Rik turned the doors handle. It hardly budged,

"Um" Rik said, "someone else want to give this a go?"

"Yeah" Anton said, "stand back". He firmly grasps the handle and turns it and pulls, the door flies open sending Anton backwards.

"Oof, got it" Anton said. They enter the shack and are surprised to see just how big it was on the inside. The door opened to a mansion foyer complete with some decorative wallpaper as well as pictures of cats and clowns. The staircase was big and grand with a glassy chandelier overhead and the floor was marble. The furniture was very nice looking to with pillows on the couches as well as an comfy looking easy chair.

"What the-" Rik said, "how does this all fit in a tiny shack?"

"It doesn't" Kenny said, "it is feasibly impossible."

"Well as nice as this place is" Lix said, "it still gives me the creeps."

"Yeah same" Anton said. A blue looking ghost girl who looks papery then floats down from the ceiling.

"Ghost!" Anton shouted, "told ya Kenny!"

"Aw shaddup!" Kenny yelled.

"She doesn't look very scary for a ghost" Lix said looking up.

"Um, hi" Rik said, "who are you?"

"I.." the ghost said, "am Spooky" she said.

"Okay, Spooky" Rik said, "can we have our friend back so we can go?"

"No" Spooky said, "I am afraid none of you are leaving… ever."

"Wait, what?" Rik asked.

"Yeah" Spooky said, "no one leaves, once here always here, sorry." Rik's ears drooped,

"Aw crap…"

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Spooky's Multi-Dimensional Mansion Trap**_

 _Yup, the title tells what you need to know. Looks like Spooky wasn't content with just one world so she went to spook other worlds as well. Read the next chapter now!_


	3. Chapter 3: Spooky's Mansion Trap

_**Chapter 3: Spooky's Multi-Dimensional Mansion Trap**_

"Ha ha, I was just kidding" Spooky said, "there is a way to escape, you just have to find it."

"Oh," Rik said, "why can't we just go out the front door?"

"It would be too easy" Spooky said, "that's not very entertaining to just turn heel and walk out y'know?"

"I guess?" Rik said, "um, don't mind me sayin but you are not very scary for someone called spooky."

"Oh I can be scary" Spooky said, "I just choose not to right now."

"Well I ain't stayin" Lix said, "gonna miss the festival stuck here."

"Yeah," John said, "come on let's just go back outside." Upon opening the door John fell down and into what looked like a void.

"John!" Anton shouted, "no!"

"Well," Kenny the Self-aware said, "there goes John Firstego, the least characterized of us all but still, he will be missed. Everyone shoots a questioning glance at Kenny, and then glares angrily at Spooky, Spooky just stares back blankly.

"What?" she asked, "I warned you, would be too easy."

"What is this place?!" Lix yelled, "some murder trap because you're evil?!"

"Well, yeah kinda" Spooky said, "it was made to hold someone in particular but I decided to expand on that." "Anyway if you must know this place is Spooky's Multi-Dimensional Mansion Terror Trap of Despair, Doubt, Pain and Suffering; I am still trying to get that trademarked."

"Wow" Rik said, "that's welcoming." "But I have my kid here, can't you just let him go?"

"Nope sorry" Spooky said, "picked a poor day to bring your child to work."

"You monster!" Anton said, "first you take the life of our friend and now you disregard the safety of a child? Inexcusable!"

"I am not a monster" Spooky said, "I am a ghost, anyway just find the end and you can go, I guess." "I wouldn't know, no one has ever made it out but there's like a portal or something that will bring you back."

"Do we really have too?" Rik asked, "we were just lookin for someone missin."

"Yup, have fun bye!" Spooky said and disappeared through the ceiling.

"Well, which door should we go through?" Anton asked.

"I dunno" Lix said, "blind guess I suppose so I say right." "Y'know, cause right is right.. Right?"

"Not necessarily" Kenny said. "Well Rik it's up to you what we do, you are the leader after all."

"Yeah, thanks for remindin me" Rik said. "I say we just take a moment to rest a'ight?"

"Yes sir" Kenny said.

"Rest?" Lix asked, "I dunno if that's a good idea, what if this whole room becomes a trap by not gettin moving?"

"Let's just hope it don't" Rik said. Rik then walks over to Greg and sits next to him on the couch.

"You okay?" Rik asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Greg said, "I'm not worried cause you have it all under control right?"

"Not gonna lie" Rik said, "I am not in control of much but I won't let anything happen to you."

"I already knew that" Greg said, "who knows maybe we will find treasure too."

""Treasure?" Lix said, "that is definitely a silver lining little buddy, would make this sorta worth it."

"Yeah, don't count on it" Rik said, "anyway we should go through the door over here on the right."

"Yeah, right is always right!" Lix said, "we'll be fine!".

"If you die next I wouldn't be surprised" Kenny said.

"You would want that would you?" Lix asked dryly.

"Of course not, just sarcasm" Kenny said, "you are always so critical."

"Well" Greg said "that wasn't a nice thing to say".

"Of course" Kenny said, "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay" Greg said.

"Alright, well onwards then" Kenny said.

"Yeah, let's go and stay together" Rik said as they entered into the next room. In the room there was more furniture next to a very warm fireplace with pictures of clowns and sabercats.

"Why are there so many clown pictures?" Lix asked, "I hate clowns."

"Aw, you're scared of clowns?" Anton asked.

"No," Lix said "hate them, they are so annoying I could just ice them."

"Whoa man," Kenny said, "you should _chill_ out!"

"Don't even start with the ice puns" Lix said, "they are not funny." The fire began to grow in strength.

"Woah" Rik said, "that fire is gettin pretty huge." The fire then began to spread into the room.

"Okay not good!" Rik yelled.

"Lix, your breath!" Kenny yelled, "use it!." Lix quickly breathes his ice breath freezing the whole room with a icy coat.

"Very ice! I mean, very nice" Rik said, "let's go." They walk into the next room and it looked to be some sort of recreational room. It had a pool table as well as some machine like looking equipment.

"Well, there's nothing much here" Anton said. "May as well carry on." Rik goes to open the next door but find that it's locked.

"And we need a key" Rik said, "anyone seen one?"

"I don't believe I have" Kenny said.

"Well" Lix said, "let's look around." "It's gotta be in here somewhere, where is it?" They look around the room and have little luck in finding the key. Eventually Lix leans on one of the machines and accidentally pulled down a switch or something, Rik was unsure. What he was sure of however was that it opened up a crawl space for a Kobold to fit through. However Rik found he wasn't exactly slim enough to fit through due to his armor; it is light but it's just bulky enough to where he cannot fit.

"Well I guess I will need to take my armor pieces off" Rik said.

"I got it dad" Greg said. Before Rik could protest Greg climbed through and yelled he found the key.

"Okay" Rik said, "now get outta there."

"On my way" Greg responded, "what the?"

'What the what?" Rik asked.

"Aaa!" Greg shouted, and then there was a thud,

"Greg!" Rik shoued. A moment later Greg came scrambling out of the crawl space.

"Greg what happened?" Rik asked.

"There was monster in there, but I took care of him" Greg said.

"You killed a monster?" Lix said, "sure kid."

"I can fend for myself" Greg said.

"Hey, I believe you" Rik said.

"Yeah, Kenny said, "you are capable, now that key."

"Right here" Greg said holding it out.

"Great" Kenny said, "let's move out." They unlocked the door and proceed to the next room. It appeared to be a kitchen with everything you would find in one, stoves, fridges and utensils.

"Jinkies I'm hungry" Lix said.

"Did you just say 'jinkies'?" Kenny asked.

"Maybe what's it matter?" Lix said, "anyway I'm raidin the fridge." Lix opens the fridge and find that there is a severed head in there.

"Whoa, um never mind" Lix said.

"Why what is it?" Greg asked.

"Nothing let's just keep moving." Lix said. They move on and into what seemed to be a dining room with waiter ghosts serving a big fat ghost. There are also more pictures of clowns in the room as well.

"Ghosts have food?" Rik asked.

"Apparently" Kenny said, "they ain't bothering us so let's just leave e'm".

"Good idea" Rik said so they carried on into a hallway. They walked down the hallway for seemingly hours.

"This is the longest hallway ever" Lix said, "what's it leadin to anyway?" After saying that the group soon came to a set of stairs.

"Aw come on!" Anton said, "we just did a bunch of walking and now we walk upwards?

"Hey it's not a bad work out" Greg said.

"Yeah" Kenny said, "I suppose it's not, chin up Anton." They walk up the stairs as it twist and turns going upwards.

"Wow, this is too many stairs" Lix said, "did a fitness instructor construct this part of the place?."

"Maybe" Kenny said, "who bleeding knows?" Upon reaching the top they enter a barren wood room.

"Wow" Lix said, "a room with a whole load of nothing." "Definitely worth walking up all those stairs right?"

"Guess the ideas were running dry" Kenny said. Rik heard creaking in his ear and asked Greg if he heard it. Greg did hear it, the wood was becoming stressed as if something has weakened the floors structure. A small termite jumped up and started to gnaw on Anton's skin.

"Ow!" Anton shouted slapping it off, "what the heck?" The floor then creaked and began to snap.

"We need to move!" Rik yelled. They scramble to the rooms exit but it's too late the wood floor crashed downwards at a slant forcing everyone sliding down. They slid into a stone like room full of termite nests and the termites immediately began to attack.

"Lix freeze them!" Rik shouted. Lix let out a breath of icy air freezing most of the termites. But there were still a considerable amount of termites so they ran as fast as they could out of the room and slammed the door behind themselves. Luckily the door was made out of metal so the termites couldn't get to them. Looking around Rik could see they were in some sort of wine cellar. This wouldn't be so odd except for the fact they previously went up several flights of stairs.

"Well" Kenny said, "this makes no sense, it's almost like every time we enter a room it's randomized."

"Maybe they just wanted their wine aboveground?" Lix suggested.

"There's some stairs over there" Anton said, "we can go that way." So they walked up the stairs and opened the cellar door leading into a sort of bar/lounge area. The bar looked stocked and there was a pool table as well as a jukebox, of course Rik didn't know that and thought it looked weird.

"Weird" Rik said looking over the jukebox playing some tune he never heard of before.

"Hey!" yelled a Man "who the heck are you people and uhm, people animals?" Rik looked at the man, he looked pretty presentable. He had long silky lightish brown looking hair as well as a bit of a moustache that looked well kept. The man wore a white suit and on it was pinned a purplish black rose.

"I am Rik" Rik responds "and this is my boy Greg and my knights." "Lix is the Dracon, Anton is the guy not wearing a helmet and that one there is Kenny."

"Yo" Kenny said.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance" the Man said, "I am Billy Crandel, I have been trapped for a time here now."

"You fell for the trap too?" Rik asked.

"No," Billy said, "I was put in here for nothing at all!" "Betrayed by the one I dared to call a brother!"

"Oh, well that's too bad" Lix said, "anyway you know this place at all?"

"Know this place?" Billy asked, "hardly! But I have drawn a map on what path seems to lead forward from here." "You see, this Mansion is like a maze and eventually if you get too lost you end up back here, this bar area."

"So being here means we are way off" Kenny said, "crud."

"Crud indeed," Billy said, "but I have just about narrowed down the route of escape." "Once I escape I will retrieve my gem and from there I can make things right from there just as I have before."

"Wait" Rik said, "you were a Gem Bearer?"

"You know about that?" Billy said, "yes I was, until my brother trapped me here and stole my gem."

"What did your gem do?" Rik asked

"It could do anything" Billy said, "it had mastery over space and time."

"I think I have that one" Rik said.

"Wait," Billy said, "you do? How'd you get it? What would you want for it back?"

"I found it with some crazy lady" Rik said " it was in another world, and she was using it to open a portal for some crazy monster." "You can just have it back, it caused some problems before and well, I don't want it." After saying this Rik's ears started to ring as the Masked Creature arose from behind Billy.

"Whoa behind you!" Rik shouted. Billy looked behind himself and saw nothing.

"There's nothin" Billy said, "what was it?"

"That Masked creep again" Rik said, "he made the gem to do bad stuff I think, and I think I am the only one that sees him."

"No you are not the only one" Billy said, "he is The Watcher, he watches from the Aether and keeps order no matter what."

"Wait" Lix said, "are we in danger of that thing too?" "I swear I better not just drop dead cause that would be unfair, I would rather have a fighting chance."

"Possibly" Billy said, "but I can tell you because it's the gem". "It ain't yours so I will take it for you and when I do it should go away."

"Really?" Rik asked, "that would be great".

"Good" Kenny said, "so where should we go first?"

"I say we go this way over here" Billy said pointing over at the direction of the door. They go to leave and on the way out Greg spots something on the bar counter. It was a bottle with the word phosphorus scribbled onto it. looked like it could be important so Greg pocketed it. They enter the next room and it was a room full of medieval decor. Suits of armor as well as all kinds of weapons, everyone couldn't help but to take a look at the armory of weapons.

"Nice dagger" Rik said, "wonder if anyone mind us takin some of this stuff."

"Nope" Spooky said suddenly coming up from below the floor. "Take what you will need, you all will need it." Spooky turns and sees Billy.

"Oh" she said, "he is with you? Um you are not letting him go with you, are you?"

"What when we escape?" Kenny said, "yeah why?"

"No reason" Spooky said, "he was the whole reason this place was made." "Oh well, don't want to bore you with details I must go." Spooky then floated straight through the ceiling.

"Wait" Lix said, "so your brother had this ghost girl make this place Billy?"

"Yup" Billy said, "my brother is a reaal sunovab-"

"Hey!" Rik interrupted, "my boy is here watch it."

"Sorry" Billy said, "speaking of which where is the lad?"

"Over there" Anton said, "looks like he found himself a new weapon of choice." Rik looks over at Greg and sees him practicing with a crossbow. Greg lines up his shot and hits the knight armor's head clean off. Greg fist bumps the air in a celebratory fashion and looks back at Rik.

"Oh, hey pa" Greg said, "you see that?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "when have you shot a crossbow before?"

"This was the first time" Greg said.

"What?" Lix said, "that must have been a lucky shot, do it again!" Greg tries to do it again shooting another suit of armor and misses.

"I knew it" Lix said, "but I will give ya credit, it was close." Greg tries a few more times but just barely scrapes the helmet on one attempt.

"Pretty accurate all thing considered" Anton said.

"Yeah" Kenny said, "and he's not off by a mile, pretty good for a first time with a crossbow."

"Yeah" Greg said, "so I can keep it right?"

"Sure Greg" Rik said, "just be careful where you point"

"Of course dad" Greg said, he then looks over at a display case with some stuff in it and picks up something black looking.

"Hey, this is flint" Greg says.

"He's right" Kenny said, "what is that doing here?"

"Who knows" Lix said, "anyway we done here?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "which way Billy?"

"Doorway on the left" Billy said looking over his chicken scratch drawing of a map. Upon entering the next room they see some bodies on the floor, as they approach they begin to arise.

"Hrggh" one of them growled.

"Oh crap" Billy said, "the zombies are back."

"Why are they everywhere in other worlds?" Rik asks.

"Cause, people loves to kill e'm!" Billy said drawing a revolver and shooting at one. Greg hits the other with a bolt but it doesn't stop it. Billy then shoots the other zombie.

"Rule of thumb kid" Billy said, "shoot the undead in the head."

"So the dead can come back to life?" Lix asked, "I hope I don't do that, must stink."

"Well none of you were bitten so it's fine" Billy said. "Anyway carry on folks, this way." The next room made shivers run down Rik's spine, it was a room covered in webbing.

"Oh great" Rik said, "spiders".

"You scared of them?" Lix questioned.

"Big ones aren't too much of a problem" Rik said, "but the little tiny ones that are poisonous? Yeah that's something to be scared of."

"Well you may not like this very much then" Billy said. Spiders started to swarm all over the room.

"Anyone know a fire spell?" Rik said raising a foot up in an attempt to dissuade spiders from climbing on to him. Oddly enough the spiders didn't use their strength in numbers like Rik would expect. Instead they all combined into one mass to form a giant spider as big as the room.

"Wait" Billy said, "where is my phosphorus?" Greg takes the bottle out of his pocket,

"You mean this?" he asks.

"Yes!" Billy said "give it quickly so I can coat my bullets". Greg goes to hand the bottle over but the giant spider sprayed out a web and took Billy's revolver.

"Darn!" Billy shouted.

"Now what?" Lix asked.

"Uh, freeze e'm?" Kenny said.

"I would" Lix said, "but I need somethin to boost my recharge faster, I am still out from the last two times!"

"Wow" Kenny said, "the exact moment we needed it too?"

"Yeah, I know right?" Lix said. Greg took the flint out of his pocket, somehow he felt it made sense to tie it with some spider web to the end of the crossbow.

"What are you doing?" Anton asked.

"This bottle of stuff must cause fire or somethin" Greg said.

"Yes!" Billy said, "it's flammable, the combustion from the revolver would set the coated bullet alight." "I see what you are thinkin kid very clever! Quick coat your bolts in the phosphorus!" Greg does so and quickly loads a bolt and fires. The flint was a bit of an obstruction so the bolts trajectory was off but it still lit the bolt. It caught on some web and the room started to catch alight. Greg fired another at an angle to set flame to the spider, he hit it and the room started to become an inferno.

"Good job Greg!" Rik said, "now let's hotfoot it outta here." "Heh heh, get it?"

"Yeah you're so funny" Lix said, "still outta ice so unless you want to burn let's go!" They leave through the next door that Billy pointed out quickly, they seemed to be safe for now. The room was quite normal looking except for more clown paintings.

"Phew" Kenny said, "finally a break." They leave to exit into the next room but a metal door with no handle slammed down and blocked the doorway. Kenny and Anton are now trapped in the previous room.

"No!" Rik shouted "we have to get them!"

"This never happened before" Billy said. "I don't know if we can even go back now…"

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Escaping the Mansion**_

Out now! I keep forgetting to update these!


	4. Chapter 4: Escaping the Mansion

_**Chapter 4: Escaping the Mansion**_

"Oh hey, wait a moment" Kenny said, "I found a secret lever".

"What?" Rik asked, "really?"

"Yeah but it leads somewhere else." Kenny said, "guess we'll meet up with some luck."

"Right" Lix said, "don't you guys go dyin on us now you hear?"

"Will do" Kenny said. Rik and the others then turns around and take in the surroundings. It was a huge green house with flowers and plants all over as well as some pods holding strange plant monsters.

"Woah" Greg said, "that looks cool."

"More like horrorfying if you ask me" Lix said, "what were they doin here? Makin plant people?"

"Maybe, I dunno" Billy said, "careful though one of them did break out." "This is where I gathered what I needed to make my phosphorous coating by the way, wouldn't be a bad idea to make more."

"Wait" Rik said, "one of those things are out?"

"Yeah" Billy said, "no big deal, your little boy there has fire so we'll be fine." "Um, anyone has a knife or something? Don't got my gun anymore." Rik hands Billy a knife and they continue along the path and to the next door. The plant man leapt out from seemingly nowhere and pounced on Lix.

"Aaa!" he shouted, "get the nature freak offa me!" Greg shot the plant man catching it on fire, Lix kicked it off and the creature kicked and slashed out on the floor.

"We better go before it get's up" Rik said.

"Not a bad idea" Billy said. They quickly leave into the next room and find that they are in a huge library.

"Well" Lix said "what huge mansion is complete without a huge library that is like a maze?"

"Heh yeah" Greg said, "none I guess" he browses the books on the shelves and realizes most of them are not even real books. "Aw it's a fake library, most of these books are just paper cutouts."

"At least there's no distraction for you then" Rik said. "You'd probably read every book if we let you."

"Anyway" Billy said, "this part was the trickiest to narrow." "But that is why I have notes on where to go follow me." Just as Billy said that a book case toppled over thanks to the ceiling collapsing. When the dust settled Rik saw he was alone.

"Is everyone okay?" Rik asked.

"Yea" Lix said, "where are you on the other side?"

"No, I am a ghost now" Rik said sarcastically "you can't see me, anyway where's Greg?"

"I am right here" Greg said, "a okay."

"We'll navigate our way out". Billy said, "as for you just follow the path where you see books stacked."

"Wait" Rik said, "it's that easy?"

"Not exactly" Billy said, "The Librarian as I called her is that way." "Don't let her catch you or else, well you know."

"Duly noted" Rik said, "I guess I will get movin then."

"Please don't get too lost" Lix said, "we are already missin out on the festival as it is."

"Really Lix?" Greg asked, "that's your biggest worry right now?"

"No" Lix said, "just sayin cause y'know better to be there than here, motivation."

"Okay then" Rik said, "I will see you all soon." Rik begins traversing through the maze like rows of book cases, eventually he hears someone stomping by. Rik ducks behind a stack of books in hopes of not being seen. Cautiously he peeked out to see this Librarian. Half of her face was like paper mache and she wore a dress made of tattered and torn pages and book covers. She looks down the row where Rik is at, Rik ducks down and remains silent. She stomps down the corridor and walks past Rik and then walks to the left down another path way of book shelves. Rik breathes a sigh of relief and continues onward following book pile after book pile.

"I hope I'm going the right way" Rik said to himself as he kept walking along, he notices a space in one of the bookshelves as he walked and peaked through. It was Spooky and she was talking to The Watcher.

" _I told you"_ The Watcher said, " _I told you not to make this place a death trap"_

"How could I not?" Spooky asked, "the opportunities are endless, passing it up would be just crazy y'know?" "Besides, there are those in other universes that think ghosts like me are 'cute', they must also learn to fear us."

" _*sigh* Yes but they will escape with him"_ The Watcher said, " _I know they will, and when they do…"_ The Watcher stops and looks over to where Rik is peaking through. Rik quickly ducks away and runs down the row of bookcases.

"What was that about?" Rik asked aloud when he came to a stop.

" _Perhaps now I can explain?"_ The Watcher said behind Rik. Rik turns around and jumps back.

"What?" Rik asked, "explain what?"

" _You are being deceived"_ The Watcher said, " _leave_ _Crandathiel_ _behind, he is lying."_

"Who's that?" Rik asked, "what do you want already?"

" _To keep him contained"_ The Watcher said, " _the gem belongs to you."_

"What?" Rik asked, "I dunno who that is but you want to make me evil or somethin huh? Not gonna happen!" Rik then slashes out at The Watcher with his dagger but it does nothing. The Watcher grabbed Rik's dagger and turned it into ash.

" _Not a good idea"_ The Watcher said, " _I wish to help, how can you keep denying it?"_

"Cause you're evil!" Rik shouted and ran away down corridors of books. Rik ran and eventually he found himself facing The Librarian.

"Uh-oh" Rik said. The Librarian screeched swiped at Rik with her claws, Rik dodges and runs. However the monster is faster than she looked and she chased Rik in a hot pursuit.

"Aw crud, crud, crud, crud!" Rik huffed as he ran. Rik eventually turns down a corridor of bookcases. Behind him The Watcher appeared seemingly from nowhere and pins The Librarian against a bookshelf with a giant claw like hand, he tosses her into bookcases causing more shelves to collapse. The Librarian gets up and screeches, she charges at The Watcher. The Watcher blasts her with a beam of dark energy of some kind reducing her to nothing but a cover of her former self. The Watcher turns to Rik and says,

" _It's up to you on what to believe, but, in the end you must do what is right." "And if I must, I will intervene to insure it."_ The Watcher disappears leaving Rik alone, he is unsure where to go now, the obvious path forward is now gone. Rik wandered an endless maze of books for seemingly hours, eventually he is able to figure out where to go. He once again found neatly stacked pile of books and soon he was able to catch up with the others. As Rik approached he could hear Billy talking to Greg.

"There, there my boy" he said, "he will be about any minute now I'm sure."

"Are you?" Greg asked, "I mean he has been in there for awhile." Rik turns from the corner and says,

"Don't worry I'm here now".

"Pa!" Greg shouted grabbing his hand, "come on Billy said we are gettin close."

"Good" Rik said, "this will be over soon then."

"Yeah I know right?" Lix said, "look, I am glad you made it outta there."

"Thanks," Rik said "so that means we're friends now?"

"Friends?" Lix asked, "mmm, I dunno about that, but I say you are okay."

"Good nuff for me" Rik replies. The group enters a large room with a wooden looking puppet man in the middle. He seemed to wear a simple enough brown tunic and he had a smile, very eerie and very creepy. He also had pure white eyes, no irises just the whites. He had in his hand what looked to be a very sharp needle.

"This was the last room" Billy said, "after this I am not sure where we should go."

"Um what about that puppet?" Lix asked.

"Whatever you do be sure to keep an eye on him" Billy said. "There are four of us, shouldn't be all that hard."

"What does he do?" Lix asked, "he is just standing there." Lix looks at the puppet, and then the puppet just disappears.

"It's gone!" Rik said, "that is probly not a good thing huh?"

"No" Billy said, "keep your eyes peeled, if it gets behind you, well just don't let it okay?" The area seemed to have interconnecting rooms, Billy led the group to towards the doorway. Everyone made sure to keep checking over their shoulders, the puppet man could be anywhere. Greg looks behind himself and sees the puppet man was towering over him, needle raised.

"Woah!" Greg yells, "that was way too close."

"Yeah" Lix said, "that's it, I am icing this thing so it stops moving!" Lix breaths as much ice he could onto the puppet. He was still a bit tapped out but was able to completely encase the creature in ice.

"Try and hurt us now" Rik said. Everyone keeps walking and Rik eventually looks back and noticed that the puppet still moved and was no longer encased in ice.

"Well that didn't work" Rik said. Everyone looks at the puppet man again.

"Nothin seems to stop him" Billy said, "quick to the next room before it catches up." Everyone runs to the safety of the other room with Billy trailing behind. Billy is about to enter the room before he stopped short by the puppet man. In a last effort it stabbed Billy's ankle with its large sharp needle.

"Augh!" Billy yelled, "you damned puppet!" Billy takes out the knife and stabs the puppet man right in the temple. Being made of wood the knife stuck pretty snuggly into the puppet man's head, it seemed to have done no good for Billy. He eventually frees himself from the puppet man and pushes him away as Lix and Rik pulls him into the next room.

"Oh jeez man" Lix said, "can you even walk still?"

"The puppet busted his ankle pretty bad" Rik said, "probably not." To Rik's surprise though Billy was able to stand up. Billy limped forward and towards the middle of the room. This room was full of chemistry stuff, or at least that's what it looked to Rik. Even more disturbing though was the skeletons and couple of corpses on the floor.

"What happened here?" Lix wondered.

"Looks like these people tried to brew somethin" Billy said.

"So we have to make a potion?" Greg asked.

"Nope" Lix said at the next door, "see we can just keep moving."

"Really?" Rik asked, "well I'm not arguin."

"I wonder why though" Billy said, "wait a minute." Billy squinted at the darker end of the room, there was something over there. It then charged at them, Rik couldn't tell what it was exactly, but it was a haze of smoke. It seemed to be a black and reddish color and somewhat resembled a humanoid figure.

"Run away!" Lix yelled, "run away again!" They ran as fast as they could but Billy was much slower with his wounded ankle, Billy eventually stumbled and fell.

"Billy!" Rik yelled, "come on!"

"Don't kill yourselves over me!" Billy said, "go on, I'll meet up with ya."

"What? How?" Lix asked.

"Just go!" Billy yelled. And so they ran, they slammed the door shut behind them. The room was beautifully decorated with pictures of even more clowns. All in all though it was a nice peaceful reading room.

"We could have done something" Greg said, "don't you think pa?"

"I don't know" Rik said.

"Maybe, maybe not" Lix said, "he saved us though, let's make that count at least."

"Yeah" Rik said, "if we get out of here that will mean something at least."

"That's the spirit pal" Lix said.

"Did you just say pal?" Rik asked.

"Well, yeah" Lix said, "in a supportive kinda way, y'know?"

"Okay Lix" Rik said, "come on, got a feeling we should go this way." They enter into the next room and it is a huge looking stairway leading up.

"Wonder if this is the right way" Lix said.

"Well I hope" Rik said, "or else we'll be stuck here drawing our own map."

"We should do that y'know" Greg said, "just in case, I doubt we'll guess right all the way".

"A'ight" Rik said, "just gotta find some paper and something to write with."

"Maybe we'll find some up the stairs" Lix said, "let's get goin". They walked up the stairs endlessly, after about a good five minutes. Greg looks back and walks down the stairs a little and realizes they have gone nowhere.

"Um, guys?" Greg said, "we haven't gone anywhere."

"What?" Lix asked walking back down the stairs, "wow seriously? A never ending staircase?" "How does that even work?"

"I dunno" Rik said, "guess we went the wrong way." At that moment a panel of the floor before the stairs opened. It was Kenny and Anton,

"Okay now where are we?" Anton asked.

"Hm stairs, our friends" Kenny said. "Wait our friends! Anton we found e'm!"

"Oh joy!" Anton said. They clamber out from the hole and greet everyone in relief.

"Wait" Kenny said, "where is Billy?"

"Gone" Lix said, "some smoke thing got him."

"That is too bad" Anton said, "he seemed like a swell fellow."

"Yeah" Rik said, "anyway those stairs are out". "You can walk e'm forever but you'll never get anywhere."

"Well where else then?" Kenny asked. "All that's here in this room is this giant painting of a clown."

"Wha?" Lix said, "that wasn't there before."

"Yeah" Greg said, "where'd that come from?" They look at the painting and then the clown jumps out from the painting.

"Wa-ha! Wa-ha! Wa-ha!" The Clown shouted.

"Whoa um, what do we do?" Lix asked.

"Well he seems to be doing his own thing" Kenny said. The Clown then conjures a red balloon out of nothing and says,

"Oooh red balloon, you scared now?"

"Nope" Lix said, "are you done yet?"

"Yeah" Kenny said, "you're not really all that scary."

"What?" The Clown asked, "I am! Wa-ha! Wa-ha!" Rik looks past the not so scary clown and sees a doorway in the painting he jumped from.

"Hey a door" Rik said, "let's go."

"Onwards then!" Anton said.

"Wa-wait" The clown said, "you can't pass!"

"Don't care" Lix said, "bug off ya creep." They enter the door and it leads to a stairway leading downwards.

"Well that was weird" Greg said.

"Yeah" Rik agreed, "anyway we got to be close now right?" They walk down the stairs and come to what seems to be a lab. Rik recognized this laboratory, it was the one him and Alternate Tox visited awhile ago.

"Wow" Rik said, "I've been here."

"No kiddin" Lix said, "well where do we go?"

"One of these doors should be opened" Rik said.

"Well let's get a move on" Kenny said, "I have had enough of this place." They walk down the corridors and come across the only open room. The room had a big archway looking device in it, Spooky was there hovering,

"Well" she said, "you guys made it great."

"Yeah, we did" Lix said, "this thing our ticket home?"

"Yup" Spooky said, "I was um, told to just let you guys go already." "Without Crandatheil you are all free to go."

"Who is that?" Rik asked. "We don't know anyone called that."

"Don't worry about it" Spooky said, "just get out of here before I change my mind." She activates the machine and the portal opens.

"Finally, see you guys on the otherside" Kenny said. Kenny leaves and so does Anton.

"Okay" Rik said, "it's over now Greg." "You want to go first?"

"Yeah" Greg said, but just as he was about to enter Billy walked into the room.

"Billy!" Rik shouted, "you are alive?!"

"Yeah" Billy said, "no problem, heh heh, I handled that no problem back there." The Watcher then appears,

" _Like I said"_ he said _, "if I must I will take action and now is that time."_

"Quick into the portal!" Rik shouts, they try to jump in but The Watcher blasts the machine with dark energy causing it to malfunction. The portal now was static and flashing different colors.

"Ugh" Rik huffed slapping his forehead, "we were so close." The Watcher started to attack Billy and in the confusion Rik is blasted with dark energy and falls into the portal.

"Dad!" Greg shouts jumping after him.

"Kid! No!" Lix yelled leaping to catch him but falling in himself. As Rik began to lose consciousness he could hear The Watcher saying,

" _I warned you, when you awake ensure the gem is secured, it belongs to you."_ And then there was darkness, Rik wasn't sure where he was until he noticed a light. He walked towards the light and it was coming from the windows of a house. The house was his old childhood home…"

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Memories**_

Now out check it out


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

_**Chapter 5: Memories**_

"My old home?" Rik asked himself, "I gotta be dreaming or somethin." Rik walks to the side of the house and looks through the window. He saw himself and Tox as kids, it was surreal.

"Woah" Rik said, "now I really am looking back into the past." It was one of Rik's memories alright. Him and Tox would always read books about Knights and such and debate whether or not it could have happened.

"Good times" Rik said to himself "but when do I wake up? I need to see if everyone is okay."

"Everyone is fine" a familiar voice said behind him. "It's you that I'm concerned about however." Rik looks behind himself and sees that it was Tox speaking to him.

"Tox?" Rik said, "you're in my dream too?"

"Dream?" Tox asked, "I wish, you are actually trapped within your memories."

"What?" Rik asked.

"Yes" Tox said, "you are having an out of body experience in your own mind." Rik had no clue what Tox was talking about, he was dead and stuck in his head? That made no sense to Rik.

"I don't follow" Rik said, "what are you on about?"

"Okay" Tox said, "you ended up in another world and the person that found you took you to this place." "You are in some kind of machine now, it may have caused.. this."

"Okay" Rik said, "what is the point of that though?"

"The point" said a woman from seemingly nowhere, presumably the darkness surrounding "is to get you out."

"What even" Rik says.

"Just listen" Tox said.

"Yes" The Woman said, "listen to me, I am Doctor Amari, and this is the Vault Dweller.

"Uh, I have a name" The Vault Dweller said, "it's Nate."

"Hey," Rik said, "I know someone else with that name."

"Oh really?" Nate said, "small world."

"Well" said another woman, "you can just call him Blue, that's what I do."

"A'ight" Rik said, "less confusin that way."

"Okay" Dr. Amari said, "stop crowding around me already you two, step back and let me work."

"So where are all of you people?" Rik asked.

"Like your lizard friend said" Dr. Amari said, "you are in The Memory Den and you are in this machine called the Memory Lounger." "You are technically dead but there is still brain activity." "You are basically a ghost inside your thoughts and to come to consciousness I am going to guide you out of your memories."

"How does any of that work?" Rik asked scratching behind his ear confusedly.

"Very complex" Dr. Amari said, "also some air of suspension of belief is required as well."

"Wait, what?" Blue said from the background, "you're telling me you're not entirely sure how this thing works?"

"I didn't construct the device" Dr. Amari said, "I merely operate it now go sit back down."

"You know that is hard for me to do" Blue said, "I get bored pretty quickly."

"Alright then" Dr. Amari said, "why not go help another settlement for Garvey 'general'."

"On second a thought" Blue said, "I am very tired, guess I will have a rest."

"That's what I thought" Dr. Amari said, "now what was your name again?"

"Rik" Rik responded.

"Right Rick" Dr. Amari said.

"No" Rik said, "drop the c."

"Seriously?" Dr. Amari asked, "fine, okay _Rik_ , follow the neuron pathways I open up and navigate your memories." "Eventually we will reach the end of them and hopefully you'll wake up."

"Why do I feel your slightly unsure of all of this?" Tox asked.

"This is the first time" Dr. Amari said, "I can only hope this works."

"Man this could be a waste of time" Blue said, "I told you we should have left him Piper."

"How could you say that Blue?" Piper asked in disbelief, "did you even take a look at him? He is so cute!" "It would've been a crime to leave the poor little guy behind."

"Cute?" Rik asked, "I'm not cute, am I?"

"You are whatever you perceive Rik" Tox said. "Let's go, this may be a little rough I am afraid so prepare yourself."

"I am not lookin forward to this" Rik said. Rik and Tox then walk on the neural path and to the next memory. They walk on the path through the darkness and up ahead Rik could see the next memory, it was dim with hueish blue. As they stepped inside of the space of the memory seemed to have lit up with normal light. This memory was a good one, Rik was attempting to fish with a pole when he was around Greg's age. However he wasn't very good at it.

"Oh man I remember this." Rik said.

"Yeah," Tox said, "oh look there I am." Past Rik seemed to complain about how tough it was to fish and so Tox gave it a try. After a moment Tox had the brilliant idea to use a blast of Sky on the water. After he did so it rained fish all over the makeshift dock with the two of them laughed.

"Well it still worked" Tox said, "we had more fish than we knew what to do with that day."

"Yeah," Rik said, "anyway where's the next neuro-thing?"

"It is right here" Dr. Amari said, "I can only bridge these memories so fast." Another neural path is opened up and Rik and Tox follows it the next memory. This one was a nice summer evening.

"This memory is just us having dinner with our parents" Tox said.

"Not just any dinner Tox" Rik said, "the last one, before, yknow."

"Uh, before what?" Blue asked.

"Something traumatic I would assume" Dr. Amari said. "I believe I see what the memory is, we can skip that one if you would like."

"Yea, please" Rik said.

"I have no objections" Tox said. "I am not particularly fond of that memory ethier."

"Can I at least see it?" Blue asked.

"No" Dr. Amari said, "we are moving on, there are a lot of memories so I am making sure to skip as many as possible." "Okay here, carry on when you are ready." Rik and Tox walks to the next memory and this one was with Tox and Rik sitting by a campfire.

"Huh" Tox said, "wonder what was so memorable about this." After Tox said that Past Rik was shot with an arrow by a hunter hidden in the bushes.

"Oof" Rik said, "I remember that one, right in the tail end too."

"Yeah" Tox said, " now I remember, the doctor visit that followed was a little awkward too." "Best we move on, miss?"

"Yeah, still here" Dr. Amari said, "connecting now." The next neural path opened up and Rik and Tox followed it. The next memory was the day they met Anne in the bramble.

"Oh yeah" Rik said, "when Anne was 'The Princess', man I was really hopeful to get some royal fame."

"Well you read too many stories" Tox said, "even though I knew all along I didn't want to squander your fantasy."

"Yeah" Rik said, "why did you let it go as far as it did anyway?"

"I guess I forgot about it eventually" Tox said, "there was a lot going on if you don't recall."

"Yeah" Rik said, "a little bit." They follow the next neural path and it was the memory from when Lawrence told Rik about his betrayal.

"Um, nothing to see here" Rik said, "best keep moving."

"Wait" Tox said, "Lawrence told you that he gave us away to the Shepherds of Oblivion that night and you said nothing?"

"Well, I" Rik stammered, "I did tell Anne eventually."

"No matter now I guess" Tox said sighing very heavily, "what's done is done, no need to dwell on something no longer meaningful."

"Yeah" Rik said, "water under the bridge and that."

"Hey" Blue said, "we don't got all day y'know".

"Shut up Blue" Piper said.

"Yes" Dr. Amari said, "excuse his.. rudeness." "Let us continue." Rik and Tox follow another neural path. The memory they came too was not a good one, it was the one where their childhood home was burnt down.

"Oh man" Rik said, "open the next path now."

"Quickly if possible" Tox said looking out into the blackness, "I never meant to act out like I did that night."

"Don't let it eat at you" Rik said "I feel just as bad as you do, maybe worse."

"Okay" Dr. Amari said, "the next path is open, leave."

"Man" Blue said, "I feel like I am reading just the cliff notes of these guys backstory."

"Well we are routing through his memories" Dr. Amari said.

"Yeah" Blue said, "probably won't want to go through mine ever, some really dumb stuff especially back in college"

"I really hope" Rik said, "that I am not stuck with that guy when I get outta here." Rik and Tox eventually come to the next memory. It was after Tox had sacrificed himself.

"I will never forget that day" Rik said, "I didn't believe it at first, I stayed there for almost a day." In the memory Rik could see Anne trying to have Past Rik come with her. Eventually Past Rik left with Anne.

"That was the day I knew I was on my own" Rik said.

"Well" Tox said, "I am with you now at least, seems even in death we still see each other."

"Yeah" Rik said, "would have been great to know that back then, I was pretty depressed." They walk to the next memory and it was of Rik in the Hoppy Hare just being miserably sad with some mead.

"I almost forgot about the Knights" Rik said. In the memory Skysworn, the Guard Commander entered the tavern with Anne.

"Yup" Rik said, "that was the day I was offered to become a knight." "I did it cause I guess it was like a dream come true for me and I did it to make my second chance count."

"More like your third chance" Tox said, "you almost died once before."

"Oh yeah" Rik said, "right, anyway how much more Doc?

"A little bit still" Dr. Amari said, "we are going at a very good pace though." "I am going to be attempting to bridge the furthest memories I can here. Hmm no that is too far, this will have to do, proceed" Rik and Tox travels on the neural path to the next memory. The memory they came to was when Rik was still a knight on a trial basis. Past Rik was with the other knights practicing drills as well as just training.

"I dunno what stuck out in this memory" Rik said. Rik sees that his past self is throwing knives. Past Rik hits every target dead on and even an apple out of someone's hand nearby the practice range.

"Oh" Rik said, "now I remember, everyone thought I was so cool."

"You've always had a keen throwing arm" Tox said.

"Yes very talented indeed" Dr. Amari said, "proceed on to the next memory and then from there I will stretch the next neural connection as far as I can." They enter the next memory and Rik could see it was The Plain of Non-Existence.

"Oh man" Rik said, "this was something I would never forget." The memory was when Rik took on Marx with the new found power of the gem.

"Power like that is dangerous" Tox said, "I am glad you no longer possess it."

"Yeah" Rik said, "I decided to drop it and for a reason."

"Hey Dr. Amari" Blue said, "how much longer?"

"Soon" Dr. Amari said, "you know you can just leave and come back right?"

"That's the thing" Blue said, "I might forget."

"Anyway" Dr. Amari said, "let us continue." Rik and Tox walks the next neural path and eventually the air grew staticy. Rik soon found he was at the next memory alone.

"Hello?" Dr. Amari said from the distance, "I have lost contact! Hang in there I mus-" she is then cut off and Rik could see what memory it was. It was when he was in the middle of disaster as his world and the alternate world of Black Draconmage poison collided. The Watcher then appears aside Rik.

" _I know what you think of me"_ The Watcher said, _it is because of this, and I apologize." "My attempt in interacting with the gem myself caused a counter reaction opening that rift." "The nightmares you suffered from were neumonicly burnt into your mind that day." "Even though they have faded they still remain and very real, including what you had to do to save everything."_

"Wait" Rik said, "you did that? By accident?" "There was nothing wrong with my gem then?"

" _Yes"_ The Watcher said, " _I have tried to tell you but something has been preventing me."_

"Okay" Rik said, "so that's why you kept bugging me?"

" _No,"_ The Watcher said, " _there is something else, Crandathiel he-"_ The Watcher is cut off as the static begins to fade.

" _I must leave I will see you again."_ he says and like that he was gone. Rik walked the next neural path and eventually finds his next memory. Tox reappeared in front of Rik.

"Rik there you are" Tox said, "what happened?"

"That Watcher guy" Rik said, "he came to talk to me."

"The Watcher?" Tox said, "so he does exist?"

"Wait you don't even know?" Rik asked.

"While I do visit the Aether on occasion" Tox said, "I never seen him for myself and assumed him a myth."

"Weird" Rik said, he looks over at the memory in front of him. It was the day he found Greg. Surprisingly Greg was unharmed by the fire even though he was right in the middle of it.

"I remember taking him in" Rik said, "I asked if he had a pack and he told me he has been alone for pretty much all his life." "I told him he could stay with me and he was very happy about it."

"Yes, and from what I've seen" Tox said, "the boy is quite talented."

"Yeah" Rik said, "he read the kinds of books you would read."

"Alright" Dr. Amari said, "I have been able to stabilize things are you still there?"

"Yeah" Rik said "I am".

"Good" Dr. Amari said, "this should be the last one, proceed when you are ready." Rik goes to the final memory with Tox following him behind. It was back recently right before Rik was blasted into the portal. The scene plays out and Dr. Amari could be heard saying,

"Alright, go into the portal, with any luck exiting your brain may make you wake up."

"And if that dosen't work?" Rik asked.

"Well, you die" Dr. Amari said, "let's hope you don't though."

"Ulp, well here goes nothing" Rik says. Rik steps into the portal feels as if he is shocked with a bolt of electricity as jolts up and hits his head in the lounger.

"Ow" Rik said, "ugh, let me out."

"Okay hold on" Dr. Amari said as she opens the lounger and Rik crawls out. "Easy now" she said, "no sudden movements just make subtle ones and try not to fall over."

"Hey" Blue said, "welcome to the real world! It sucks by the way."

"Well it is a wasteland out there" Piper said, "it ain't exactly ideal but hey it's better than it was when the bombs first hit."

"Wait" Rik said, "I remember you Blue, sorry about that monster that other guy woke up."

"Hey don't sweat it" Blue said, "it was a cake walk with my gauss rifle."

"Right" Rik said looking around, he then saw him, Tox was there with him standing next to Blue.

"Tox?" Rik asked somewhat confused…

 _ **End of Chapter 5**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Wasteland**_

Out now, man I am forgetful about these!


	6. Chapter 6: The Wasteland

_**Chapter 6: Wasteland**_

"Tox?" Blue asked, "your lizard brother is here too?" "How is that anyway?"

"He's my adopted brother" Rik said, "thought that was obvious." This is the first time Rik was able to get a good look at Blue, the name fit him because he was wearing a blue suit. Next to him was Piper with a scarlet red looking trench coat and wearing her reporters cap. She seemed to be writing about something at the moment.

"Right" Blue said, "well there is no one next to me, are you seeing ghosts?"

"Actually" Dr. Amari said, "it is very possible that he sees his brother in his spirit form due to the impressions left in his brain from the Memory Lounger."

"Interesting" Tox said, "I wonder how long it will last."

"Yeah" Rik said, "how long will I see him for?"

"Who knows" Dr. Amari said, "however you will look crazy talking to him."

"Ah who cares" Rik said, "I'm glad I get to see him again."

"Same here" Tox said, "however there is still the question of what to do next."

"Yeah" Rik said, "good point Tox what should I do next? Wait, where's Greg?"

"Greg?" Piper asked, "who's that?"

"My son" Rik said, "well adopted son but he still kinda looks like me."

"You're missing your son too?" Piper asked, "you hear that Blue?"

"Yeah, yeah" Blue said, "I feel bad for you, my son was missing too."

"Really?" Rik asked, "you found him?"

"Oh yeah" Blue said, "he was actually some old guy since I was frozen in Vault 111"

"What?" Rik asked.

"It's a long story" Blue said, "but for the good of the Commonwealth I destroyed the Institute and him with it."

"Oh" Rik said, "sounds rough."

"Yeah" Blue said, "let's not talk about that."

"Don't worry though" Piper said, "we'll do everything we can to find your missing boy" "I was able to help this stick in the mud here so I know I can help you."

"Yeah but where to begin?" Tox wondered.

"I need to find Lix too" Rik said.

"Oh the Blue Draconmage" Tox said, "that's right."

"Who is Lix?" Piper asked.

"You saw Tox in my memories right?" Rik asked, "Lix is a giant lizard person but blue."

"Hey who are you calling lizard?" Tox asked.

"You know I don't mean it" Rik said.

"Alright well let's get moving" Blue said. "See you again Dr. Amari."

"Oh I'm sure I will" Dr. Amari sighs.

"By the way" Rik says to Piper, "whatcha writing about?"

"Well" Piper said, "you, I think you would make a great story."

"You are writing a story about me?" Rik asked.

"A news story" Piper said, "people I'm sure would be interested in such an interesting individual like yourself."

"Yeah" Blue said, "she did a story about me too so you may as well join the club".

"Alright" Rik said, "you gonna take a picture too? Make sure to get my good side."

"Ha, alright" Piper said, "maybe I will snap a picture once I have the story done." "I don't want to write too much yet because I still need to see where this goes from here."

"Right" Rik said. They exit out and onto the streets of Good Neighbor, as Blue called it. There were large buildings with junk fences put up to keep the outside world out. The people all around were quite sketchy looking.

"Good Neighbor?" Tox asked, "more like good-bye."

"Heh yeah Tox" Rik said, "this place looks like a bad neighborhood."

"A little" Piper said, "it looks pretty rough but a lot of people are too hopped up on jet to really be a threat."

"What's that?" Rik asked.

"Nothing you need" Piper said, "trust me on that, it's not worth it."

"It's not that bad" Blue said, "I use that stuff a lot."

"Right" Piper said, "speaking of which time to get some more addictol, you look terrible."

"Oh ha ha" Blue said, "I'm not that bad.. yet."

"You will be if you keep using it" Piper said. "I mean it Blue you need to start laying off that crap." While the two of them argued Rik wandered away from them a little and looked around. Rik looks up at one person and realized that he looked quite undead.

"Aaa!" Rik said, "zombie!"

"Wha?" said the Zombie looking Man, "not cool man, I am a ghoul, and a non-feral one."

"Sorry about that" Blue said rushing over, "he never seen a ghoul before."

"Yeah" said The Ghoul, "well I never seen a talkin dog person before but you don't see me yellin 'Aaa! Talking mutt!"

"Hey" Rik said, "I'm sorry okay? Lay off already."

"Hmph" The Ghoul said and walked away.

"Well" Tox said, "can't say you are in the wrong but…"

"Yeah, I know Tox" Rik said, "I know, anyway what are we doing?"

"Well" Piper said, "we are going to see good ol' Nicky."

"Yeah" Blue said, "Detective Nick Valentine, he is a pretty good detective."

"A detective?" Tox asked, "that is a good idea but would he be able find a lead?"

"I dunno Tox" Rik said, "I would hope."

"Hey" Blue said, "enough talking to your ghost brother and let's get moving"

"Hope you are ready Rik" Piper said, "it will be pretty dangerous making our way back to Diamond City."

"What?" Rik asked, "it's really that crazy on the outside?"

"Just in the city area" Blue said, "raiders, super mutants and gunners as well as other stuff are out there."

"Supermutants?" Rik asked.

"They are big and stupid as well as mean and green" Piper said. "Do you know how to shoot a gun?"

"I got throwing knives and daggers" Rik said, "good enough right?"

"Hardly" Blue said, "I have a 10mm Pistol you can use."

"Yeah never used those things before" Rik said, "you can just hold on to that."

"Alright if you say so" Blue said, "here we go." They exit Good Neighbor and into the urban wastes of Downtown Boston with large buildings looming overhead as well as gun and laser fire from a lot of directions.

"Well ain't this just a wonderful neighborhood" Tox says sarcastically.

"Yeah" Rik said, "lucky for you, you're a ghost so no one can hit ya."

"That is an upside I suppose" Tox said.

"Still unsure if he really is talking to someone" Blue said.

"He doesn't come off as crazy" Piper said, "leave him be."

"Well" Blue said, "I wish I was lucky enough to have the ghost of my wife haunt me."

"Or your son?" Piper asked.

"Um, moving on" Blue said, "look out supermutants." The supermutants spotted them immediately and began firing red beams.

"Woah!" Rik said, "they are shooting a light show at us!"

"Yeah" Blue said "lasers hurt, a lot, so try to stay down." Rik threw knives charged with electricity at the mutants but it was difficult since guns are so much faster."

"Jeez" Rik said, "it's kinda hard to get any hits in".

"Well yeah" Blue said, "it's what we call being pinned down". "Piper still got my grenades?"

"Yeah" Piper said, "along with all the other junk you make me carry."

"Great, throw them" Blue said. Piper chucked the grenades and it gave them the opportunity to attack while the mutants scrambled to get out of the blast radius. They finish off the mutants and quickly get moving again.

"Alright" Tox said, "still in one piece."

"Yeah" Rik said, "thank the skies, the sooner we get outta here the better."

"Agreed" Tox said. They quickly make haste through Downtown Boston and soon are near the Diamond City wall.

"Phew" Piper said, "made it back A-Okay".

"Yeah" Blue said, "let's see if good ol' Nick is busy." They walk to the entrance to Diamond City, while walking Rik is looking up at the wall and he sees The Watcher on top of it.

"What the?" Rik said, "Tox you see him?"

"Up there?" Tox asked, "yes I do, that is The Watcher? A fitting name".

" _Yes indeed"_ The Watcher said, " _Rik, your son is in another world."_

"What?" Rik asked, "how do you know?"

" _I am The Watcher remember?"_ The Watcher said, " _I know all and I see all."_

"Yes" Tox said, "but how can we know to trust you?"

" _Because you are not the danger"_ The Watcher said, " _trust in me or else all things will come to an end." "You must get back home to claim your gem before Crandatheil, but I know you will not leave your child behind."_

"Do we have to play the pronoun game?" Tox asked annoyed, "tell us the full truth and stop being so vague!"

"Yeah" Rik said, "can't trust you if you won't play it straight with us."

" _In due time all will be revealed"_ The Watcher said, " _just trust in me, for the sake of your home world, you must."_

"Okay" Rik said, "but where is Billy? What did you do to him?'

" _He is where he belongs for the moment"_ The Watcher said, " _I made sure of it, now I bid you good-bye, for now."_

"Think he is telling the truth?" Rik asked.

"Possibly, possibly not" Tox said, "only time will tell."

"Hey!" Blue said, "come on Rik! You got left behind!"

"Yeah" Rik said, "I'm comin." Rik catches up with Blue and Piper and enters Diamond City.

"This is a city?" Tox asks as Rik looked around taking in the sights. It was more like a shanty town built within a stadium.

"What. A. Dump." Rik said.

"Well" Piper said, "I know it's not the prettiest place, but it's a whole lot safer than out there." They walk to Nick's office but on the way some guy dressed in a weird looking outfit that was shouting about swatters distracted Rik.

"What's a Swatter?" Rik asked.

"This fine instrument right here" the Man said showing what looked to Rik was a slightly misshapen wooden stick. "I see you're a rookie well you see these things were called baseball bats and were nicknamed swatters." "And the sport baseball was played with two teams beating the snot outta each other

"Moe" Blue said, "that is not how baseball was played."

"Oh yeah?" Moe asked.

"Yeah" Blue said, "it wasn't violent, mostly, there were bases and the goal was to hit a ball in hopes of running all of the bases to score." "And if someone caught the ball you hit or touched the base you were running for, you get out."

"Wow" Piper said, "almost sounds elegant, you sure?"

"I like my version better" Moe said.

"Take it from me" Blue said, "I was from that time, I'm right Rik."

"Okay then," Rik said, "I'll take your word on it".

"This baseball..." Tox said, "sounds like quite a fun sporting event."

"Yeah" Rik said, "if you wasn't a ghost we could try it."

"Perhaps" Tox said, "but I am pretty sure teleporting would be considered cheating huh?"

"Prob'ly" Rik said. They walk down an ally like way and enter into an office.

"Man" Rik said, "this place is tiny, we all barely fit in here."

"Well excuse me" said a Robot looking man, "if we can't afford the most luxurious accommodations."

"Hey Nick" Blue said.

"Oh it's you" Nick said, "and you have Piper with you along with the strange looking dog person?"

"Hey I'm a Kobold" Rik said, "and my name is Rik."

"Okay Rik the Kobold" Nick said, "nice to meet you, Nick Valentine at your service, what are all of you here for?"

"His son is missing Nicky" Piper said pointing at Rik, "you were able to help Blue so we thought you could help."

"Right" Nick said, "so my Partner thought to come to the best detective when it comes to finding missing children, me". "Alright give me details, where'd you last see him?"

"Um, I was trapped in my head or something" Rik said.

"He was in a coma?" Nick asked.

"Yeah" Blue said. "We took him to the Memory Den and Dr. Amari was able to help him."

"Okay well" Nick said, "where did you two find him?"

"Near Bunker Hill" Blue said, "near the church, somewhat along the way to Wattz Electronic on the side of the road".

"It's a good thing they found you" Tox said, "you were quite literally roadkill."

"Not funny Tox" Rik said.

"What?" Nick asked, "who's Tox?"

"He apparently can see his dead brother or something" Blue said.

"Yeah" Rik said, "when I got out of the lounging thing he was there still."

"Amari" Piper said, "thinks it's a side effect from the lounger, so it may eventually wear off."

"Right" Nick said, "anyway let's go and investigate where you found him." They all leave Diamond City and begin walking.

"We'll go around to get there" Nick said, "much safer than cutting through DownTown Boston. And so they walked occasionally getting into the odd gun fight until eventually they ran into this man with sunglasses and a giant lizard monster at his side.

"Woah" Blue said, "Deacon? You actually got a deathclaw? Thought you were not serious about that."

"Yeah" Deacon said, "Desdemona still didn't agree but I got my Fluffy anyway."

"He named that thing Fluffy?" Tox asked, "you have got to be joking."

"I don't think he is" Rik said.

"Anyway" Deacon said, "you still doing that dead drop? It's kinda been a few weeks now you know."

"Oh yeah" Blue said, gettin on that, been busy, real busy you know?"

"Okay" Deacon said, "well me and Fluffy are gonna clear out some Brotherhood we'll see ya."

"Well" Piper said, "that was weird".

"Yeah let's keep moving" Blue said. They continue walking along the river to Bunker Hill. Eventually they come across some heavily armored looking people.

"Ad Victoriam Knight" said one of the armored looking people.

"Um, what?" Rik said.

"He was talking to me" Blue said.

"You're a knight?" Rik asked.

"Not in the way you might be thinking of" Tox said.

"Right um, we are just passin through" Blue said, "you know."

"Okay" said the Armored Man, "you are executing them orders, right?"

"What?" Blue asked, "oh yea, those, uh-huh I am on it no worries."

"Good to hear" said The Armored Man, "carry on then Knight."

"So you are with them too?" Nick asked.

"It is quite strange" Tox said, "that he seems to be affiliated with every faction."

"Um, yeah" Blue said, "I am with them too.

"And you are also the Minutemen General" Piper said, "does that like, make you a triple agent?"

"Actually" Blue said, "I was a quadruple agent before I blew up the Institute."

"Wow" Rik said, "you really get around then don't you?"

"Yup" Blue said. They eventually found themselves at Bunker Hill after a while more of walking through the wasteland. There was a tall pointed looking structure in the middle of it and it seemed to harbor a hub for trade as well as a place to stay the night for travellers.

"Okay" Blue said "we just need to walk up this road side and past the church and that will be where we found him." As they walked Rik could see a huge ship in the distance.

"What is with the huge ship?" Rik asked.

"That?" Blue asked, "bunch of robots want me to help them get it flying or something."

"What?" Rik asked, "a flying ship? I want to see that, you should help them."

"I already cleared out Corvega once" Blue said, "I am not doing it again now, so, sorry."

"Shame" Tox said, "that would have been a sight." They continue walking and to the road side past the church where Rik was found.

"Okay people and animal person I guess" Nick said. "Look around and see if we can find any clues on the whereabouts of this youngin." They search all around the area and eventually Rik can see Tox looking down at something.

"Tox?" Rik asked, "whatcha lookin at?"

"This appears to be a gem" Tox said. Tox was right, and Rik can recall where it's from too, it was the gem powering the archway Rik was sucked into. It was a blue gem too, the one Nate had from Rik's last adventure.

"I don't understand" Rik said, "wasn't this one destroyed?"

" _Yes"_ The Watcher said from nowhere, " _that gem belonged to an Alternate version of your friend where he never awoke in that laboratory."_

"What? Where are you?" Rik asked, but he never got an answer, and upon checking the gem Rik soon realized that the gem would not do anything...

 _ **End of Chapter 6**_

 _ **Chapter 7: The Powerless Gem**_

Available now!


	7. Chapter 7: The Powerless Gem

_**Chapter 7: The Powerless Gem**_

"Um" Rik said, "the gem doesn't work."

"Gem?" Blue asked, "what"?

"The gem can take me back to my world" Rik said, "but it won't work."

"Wait, wait" Piper said, "you come from another world like, an alien? I thought aliens were those little green people."

"Perhaps" Tox said, "The Watcher was right after all"

"Yea" Rik said, "I'm startin to think so too."

"What?" Blue asked.

"Greg might be in another world" Rik said.

"Well" Nick said, "my services do not extend outside my own world I'm afraid so I don't think I can be of any help in that case." The device on Blues arm then started to make a noise.

"Hello?" A voice came from it, "I am broadcasting to ask if Nick is with you."

"That's my secretary Ellie" Nick said.

"Anyway" Ellie said, "send Nick back my way if he's with you, there is an case that is urgent."

"Oh boy" Nick, "wonder what that could be."

"Gonna need a hand?' Blue asked.

"No" Nick said, "you stay with him and help him, I got whatever is waiting for me covered."

"Okay" Piper said, "be careful Nick." Nick leaves and Rik is unsure what to do.

"I need ideas Tox" Rik said, "got any?"

"I may be a ghost" Tox said, "but I am not a psychic ghost, so no I have no clue."

"Well I guess we can wander about a little" Blue said. "Maybe we will stumble across what we need to do."

"Really?" Rik asked.

"Yeah" Blue said, "it always seemed to work for me." And so they walk down the road toward what was Mass Gravel and Sand according to Blue. Apparently there is not much there.

"By the way" Rik said, "what's that thing on your arm?"

"This?" Blue asked, "my Pip-boy, it's pretty handy, stores info, has maps and a radio, pretty good for being out here in the wastes."

"Sounds handy all right" Rik said.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Blue asked.

"What?" Rik asked.

"Since you are kinda dog like" Blue said, "would you kick your leg if I scratched behind your ear?"

"Yea" Rik said, "I'll kick all right, right where the sun won't shine."

"Okay, nevermind then" Blue said.

"Anyway" Piper said, "no one has a clue what to do then?"

"Nope" Blue said.

"Well" Piper said, "I guess I'll get going then, gotta check up on Nat."

"Alright Piper" Blue said.

"By the way" Piper said, "if anything happens make sure you write it down or something so I can make a story."

"Will do Piper" Blue said.

"Shame she has to go" Tox said, "I somewhat enjoyed her company."

"Right" Rik said, "okay Blue you have an idea?"

"Nope" Blue said, "hey is there something glowing by the big pile of gravel?" Blue was right there was an oddish fluorescent glow, Rik looks around the pile and sees that fox again. It was the glowing white fox with blue markings and four tails and its feathery wings again.

"The fox" Rik said, "what was his name, Vilix? Vilix looks to Rik and lets out a howl, Vilix then sprints away and into what looked to be a hole in the side of the rock face.

"We should follow him" Rik said.

"Wait" Blue said, "through there? I dunno." But before Blue had time to fully protest Rik scuttled through the hole and followed Vilix.

"Now wait a minute!" Blue shouted, "wait up already!"

Rik did not listen, he followed Vilix close through the caves and eventually came to a clearing outside some lab looking doors.

"Why do I always find myself in labs?" Rik asked.

"No clue" Tox said, "I guess scientists really like these gems."

"Maybe" Rik said, "wait where's Blue?"

"You left him behind" Tox said, "y'know, when you ran ahead disregarding any potential danger you could have come across."

"Danger?" Rik asked, "like what?" After Rik asked that a giant scorpion bursted out from the dirt covered ground.

"You know" Tox said, "something like that."

"Why did you have to mention danger?" Rik asked. Rik threw an electrically charged knife at the scorpion, that seemed to only tickle it.

"Um, Tox?" Rik said, "I think I'm in trouble!" Blue then came up from behind the scorpion and shot it with a gun multiple times pretty quickly.

"Always pack a Combat Shotty for caves" Blue said. "Next time you should try to wait up."

"Yeah" Rik said, "thanks for the save."

"No Problem, now let's get moving" Blue said. Upon opening the lab doors it was apparent that the creatures inside were zombies.

"Real zombies this time!" Rik yelled.

"Actually" Blue said, "they are feral ghouls."

"Same difference!" Rik said, "let's take e'm out." These feral ghouls were fast however because one knocked Rik to the ground and was trying to take a bite out of him. Rik had his dagger ready however and instead of biting on Rik the ghoul was biting on the knife. Blue shot the ghoul off of Rik and quickly started to take care of the others. Rik got to his feet and chucked a knife or two to help, but Blue's shotgun was quite the street sweeper.

"A'ight" Rik said, "we made it."

"Yes" Tox said, "so far, do not let your guard down, you were almost food for the undead."

"Y'know Captain Obvious?" Rik asked, "I think you two would be good friends."

"Ha ha" Tox said, "all joking aside though where is Vilix leading us?"

"I dunno" Rik said, "wherever he is taking us though will help me, he helped me last time."

"We would hope" Tox said.

"Hey" Blue said, "let's move I see the glow from your fox friend this way!"

"Yeah" Rik said, "I am comin." They walk down the corridor of the laboratory, every door seemed to be either jammed or stuck. Of course ghouls littered the corridors as well so Rik and Blue had to fight their way while walking..

"Wow" Blue said, "all of these people were here working on something." Rik looked through the window of one room and saw something strange. It looked to be some prison with a powerful energy keeping a creature contained. Rik recognized this monster, with its larger claws and wings.

"Volkiris?" Rik asked, "how'd you get here?"

"You?!" Volkiris said, "well, I never thought I would see you again." "Please release me."

"No way" Rik said, "you'll destroy worlds and stuff."

"I promise not to" Volkiris said, "I was a servant of Marx himself but with him gone I am free."

"What?" Rik asked, "I thought eating worlds is how you ate."

"He cursed me" Volkiris said, "with the insatiable hunger I could not control." "I can now eat dark matter and be satisfied like I have for eons now."

"I dunno" Rik said, "Tox?"

"I feel he is telling the truth" Tox said.

"You don't know that" Rik said.

"He could be a formidable ally" Tox said, "the choice is up to you but I believe him."

"Well" Rik said, "if Tox trusts you then I guess I could free you."

"Oh thank you!" Volkiris said.

"Wait what?" Blue said, "you can't be serious."

"I am" Rik said, "anyway how do I turn this off?" Rik looks at the large machine of blinking lights nearby and electrifies it with his limited knowledge of electrical magic. The machine blows up knocking Rik back, but really he should have known not to do that.

"Oof" Rik said rubbing his back, "that hurt".

"Yes!" Volkiris said, "I will never forget my debt friend". "If you ever need me at your side just yell 'Volkiris, I summon thee!'."

"A'ight" Rik said, "thanks, I'll be sure to let you know if I need ya." Volkiris then disappears leaving Rik and Blue alone again.

"I feel like that could be a mistake" Blue said. "I mean did you see the claws on him?"

"I am quite sure" Tox said, "that it was the right thing to do."

"Well" Rik said, "guess we'll see, anyway let's find Vilix." They reach the end of the corridor and they found another door that they were able to open. Upon opening the door though the room was filled with ghouls.

"Uh-oh" Rik said, he then quickly nabs a grenade off of Blue's belt and tosses it in the room and closes the door. The grenade goes off blowing the door open and all that remained were a few ghouls, some with their limbs still and some without. Rik and Blue takes care of them and begins looking around the room. Rik sees Tox looking up at a sign.

"Secret entrance to Project Beyond" Tox reads.

"Project Beyond?" Rik asked. "I wonder what that is all about."

"Yeah" Blue said, "me too, well after you."

"You're so kind" Rik said sarcastically. Rik enters through the secret entrance and sees Vilix, he makes a barking sound and prances away.

"Well" Rik said, "we are going the right way at least." The corridor eventually gives way to a cave pathway and the path seems to twist and turn, they follow this way until eventually they arrive at a huge door. The entire room was huge with upper areas as well. Rik presses on the door and determines the it is locked.

"Door's locked" Rik said, "think there's a key 'round here?"

"Rik" Tox said, "I do not believe I see a lock on this door."

"Oh" Rik said, "good point."

"There must be a terminal" Blue said, "wait here for a sec, I'll look." Blue goes through a side corridor and eventually he finds himself up top and on a higher up ledge.

"This is it" Blue said, "it's locked but I can hack this I think." Blue types on the terminal for a good several minutes. Rik sits on the cave floor and takes a rest because Blue is taking so long cursing out every time he gets locked out.

"Well" Tox said, "he's terrible, we may be here for awhile."

"Yeah, great" Rik says.

"Maybe there is another way in" Tox said, "you see any spaces you could crawl into?"

"No" Rik said, "and there's too much stone to dig too." "Hey Blue! How's it comin?"

"You want an update?" Blue asked, "hacking sucks, period. Eventually Blue guesses the password. "Aha!" he said, "there we go now let's open up that darned door." Blue opens the door and a big monster looking demon with fangs leaps out from the door.

"Ah crap!" Rik said bracing himself, but before he was pounced on the Doom Slayer grabbed it's tail from behind. The Doom Slayer flings the monster back through the doorway and Rik could hear snapping, the Doom Slayer then walks back out.

"Doom Guy!" Rik said, "long time no see". The Doom Slayer pats Rik on the head and begins to make gestures. He seemed to gesturing toward where he came, and judging how he formed his arms into an archway there was another portal.

"Hm" Tox said," there is another portal then?"

"Seems like it" Rik says, "we should follow him." Rik and Blue begins to follow the Doom Slayer but the Doom Slayer puts his hand up to Blue at the door and shakes his head.

"What?" Blue asked, "I can't go? Why not."

"It's may seem this does not concern him" Tox said, "Blue has been quite helpful but it may be best he remains within his domain."

"Yeah" Rik said, "I agree with Doom Guy and Tox you should go back."

"Why?" Blue asked, "I can handle myself."

"Well it's not that" Rik said, "don't wanna hafta worry 'bout getting you back to your world and stuff."

"You are leaving this world?" Blue asked, "well I don't know, are you sure you are good without me." Doom Slayer cracks his fists and nods.

"Yup" Rik said, "this guy is all we need right here."

"Tell him I said do take care" Tox says.

"See ya" Rik said, "and Tox said take care."

"Yeah" Blue said, "thanks, just be sure not to die so my time wasn't a waste alright?"

"Will do" Rik said. Rik follows the Doom Slayer down the huge cave tunnel and eventually it led back into another lab.

"Okay" Rik said, "so what do we do?" The Doom Slayer points at a very heavily looking sealed door and behind it was a large looking portal. The portal seemed to be kept open by several runes floating around it.

"Very interesting" Tox said, "these runes are keeping a pathway open to other universes, most likely with the assistance of a machine."

"That's Tox" Rik said,"talking about stuff in detail as always.

"I do not believe he can see me" Tox said, "you were being sarcastic again weren't you?"

"A little" Rik said, "but how do we get the door open?" The Doom Slayer then made more gestures with him charading pulling a switch or smashing something with his foot."

"Y'know" Rik said, "this would be easier if you could talk." Doom Slayer shrugs his shoulders and waves Rik to follow him. There were demons on the loose all over the place so Rik and the Doom Slayer had to fight through hordes of monsters. Rik threw knives at the demons, electrifying a few as well. The Doom Slayer jumped around and shot, ripped and teared and exploded anything in his path. Eventually Rik walks past a room but then walks back and sees The Watcher.

"Do you mind?" Rik said, "if you're gonna hang around the least you can do is help

" _I only intervene if I must"_ The Watcher said, _the gem, you will need to empower it once more." How you ask? The portal has settings for another realm of surreality, tune it to this world and you shall come closer to finding your son."_

"Well no duh" Rik said, "figured I would have to jump into the portal." "I mean how else would I get anywhere?"

" _You still harbor bitterness and resentment"_ The Watcher said, " _soon you will see that I am to be trusted."_

"Just. Tell. Me." Rik said, "what's the point of hiding stuff when you can just spill it now?"

" _You will not believe"_ The Watcher said, " _so first you will have to see or you'll be deceived by your own judgement." "This is a risk but right now it's the only way."_ The Watcher then disappears.

"What?" Hey!" Rik said, "what is that supposed to mean? Come back!"

"Looks like time will tell" Tox said, "for now let's just focus on getting to that surreal world."

"Surreal world" Rik said to himself, "hope I won't have to comb heads with long hair again or switch between worlds drinking weird stuff."

"One can only hope." Tox said, "come, the Doom Slayer is awaiting you." Rik catches back up with the Doom Slayer and they enter an auxiliary powered looking room. After looking around the Doom Slayer finds what looks to be a switch for the door. He punches it and then there is loud screeching as the door begins to open.

"That was it" Rik said, "let's go." They go to the room with the Rune Portal and the Doom Slayer opens up a pathway to a world and jumps through.

"That doesn't look like our stop" Tox said, "tune it to another world." Rik goes to the panel and begins to press buttons. He switches through worlds and meanwhile Tox looks closely at the portal.

"Hm no" Tox said, "not that one, or that one, nope still not it." Vilix then appears seemingly from nowhere and flutters up to the runes floating aside the portal influencing them. The portal then materializes the image of a strange looking place. The sky looked to be a deep sleepy purplish blue with hues of magenta. As for on the ground the trees looked as if they were deformed and the river nearby seemed to glow an eerie blue.

"That is surreal looking alright" Tox said.

"Yeah" Rik said, "let's go in there." Rik enters the portal and to his surprise he heard a voice.

"Ah finally!" said A Mysterious Woman's Voice, "now you can hear me, in your mind! Ooo spooky eh?"

"What? Rik asked, "who said that?"

"Me" said the Mysterious Woman, "this is my domain and I have been expecting you." "I am Melicorva and this is my realm, _**The Realm of Melicorva!**_ "

"Oh" Rik said, "nice to meet you and nice to be here then."

"That was supposed to be the chapter's end" Melicorva said, "now hush, not another word until the next one."

"Next chapter?" Rik asked,"wha-?

 _ **End of Chapter 7**_

 _ **Chapter 8: The Realm of Melicorva**_

 _Yes I seriously ended this with a fourth wall break, I am a huge fan of them. Anyway next one is avalible_


	8. Chapter 8: The Realm of Melicorva

_**Chapter 8: The Realm of Melicorva**_

"Um, okay" Rik said, "can I talk now?"

"Yes" Melicorva said, "now you may have questions so state them quickly."

"Right" Rik said, "where are you?"

"Somewhere beyond watching" Melicorva said, "we will not meet face to face sadly but I will give you hints."

"Hints?" Tox asked.

""Yes" said Melicorva, "hints lizard! I am speaking your bloody language am I not?"

"You are" Tox said, "I heard you loud and clear, as well as your attitude dear."

"Attitude?" Melicorva, "you're lucky I am here to help him otherwise I would show you attitude!"

"Okay" Rik said, "let's just calm down a little, a'ight guys?"

"I am a woman thank you very much" Melicorva said.

"You get offended quite easily don't you?" Tox asked.

"Hmph" Melicorva huffed, "anyway you'll want to keep following that fox thing of yours." "He knows where to go."

"Okay but where are we going?" Rik asked.

"A special place" Melicorva said, "this realm is where the gems were infused with their magical capabilities".

"What?" Tox asked, "please, do go on."

"If you wish" Melicorva said.

"Oh great" Rik said, "a history lesson."

"Hush you!" Melicorva shouted, "this is important, you see the power of these gems was a gift from me." "I admired the craftsmanship of these gems from the Unnamed Tribe and decided to allow them the blessing of entering my realm to enchant them." "Unfortunately mortals tend to be stupid so I had to cut them off after they grew power hungry." "I had a half-mortal son who fell victim to this greed of power so I exiled him." "He was the tipping point that convinced me no one deserved this great power and so I closed off any entrance to my realm forever."

"You had a son?" Rik asked.

"Yes" said Melicorva, "I had two, both exiled for different reasons." "Anyway you two ain't getting nothing done chatting to me, get going!" Vilix barked and fluttered away and Rik followed him into the forest. All of the trees were oddly shaped with leaves having deep shades of cyan and blueish green and there were giant flowers with giant pedals. In fact some giant flowers seemed to have what resembled jaws to snap with. Rik continued to follow Vilix until one of the flowers snapped down on Rik swallowing him whole.

"Hey!" Rik yelled, "you're gonna get it if you don't let me go!" Obviously the flower did not let him go so Rik slashed at the flower's insides until he cut a hole through the flower and tumbled out. The killer plant then withered up and died after he had done that.

"Hey!" Melicorva shouted, "try not to get eaten again, those are my flowers you know."

"It's just one" Rik said, "I'm sure more will grow back."

"It is a pain to do so" Melicorva said, "if you haven't noticed there is no sun in my realm!"

"Then how did you grow these at all?" Tox asked.

"Magic obviously" Melicorva said, "you know about magic yourself don't you? If so feel free to help out with the younger trees."

"I don't have any magic over nature" Tox said, "that and I am kind of a ghost if you couldn't tell."

"Wait" Melicorva said, "what are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be in the Aether with that other son of mine?"

"It's a long story" Tox said.

"Wait a minute" Rik said, "your other son is in the Aether?"

"Yeah" Melicorva said, "I guess he somewhat claimed it as his own realm."

"Does he have a mask?" Rik asked.

"Yes" Melicorva said, "why you know of him?"

"Know of him?" Rik asked, "he's been following me."

"What?" Melicorva asked, "if he was here I would surely know of it, anyhow we'll speak again, until then don't kill any more of my flowers!"

"A'ight" Rik said and he continued to follow Vilix through the forest. Eventually Rik came to a bridge over a pretty much bottomless looking ravine cutting through the forest. The bridge was an old wooden and rope one that looked rickety. While Rik was sure he was light enough to cross safely it still would be quite risky judging how some of the ropes seem to be tethered.

"An old rickety bridge" Rik said, "yeah I think it'd be better to go 'round."

"No time" Melicorva said.

"No time?" Rik said, "why is that?"

"Cause" Melicorva said, "I cannot let my eyes off of you until you are gone so take the quicker route."

"Really?" Tox asked, "that's a petty excuse."

"Okay" Melicorva said, "if he thinks he can take on the thousands of the vicious, carnivorous and dangerous spiders all the way around the ravine then he is welcome too."

"Wait what?" Rik asked, "ulp, uh the bridge isn't so bad now."

"She's probably lying" Tox said, "let's go around Rik, it would be safer." After Tox said that spiders started flooding out from the brush and started to beeline towards Rik.

"Woah!" Rik yelled, "lyin huh Tox?!" "I am outta here!" Rik starts to cross the bridge but the spiders were hot on his trail on the bridge. The bridge began to sway and the ropes began to tether even more. Hundreds of spiders were now swarming onto the bridge Rik knew the bridge was going to break. He braced himself as the bridge broke, and then held on as tight as he could as the bridge swung and crashed into the side of the ravine.

"Aaa!" Rik yelled as he fell backwards and his foot was caught in a rung. He was now helplessly hanging upside down as spiders began to crawl onto his fur. He swats the spiders off and uses all of his strength to pull himself upright and attempted to climb up the broken bridge the rest of the way. Unfortunately Kobolds are not good climbers, Rik could barely pull himself up let alone hold on as dozens of spiders continuously attacked him. It began to look hopeless for Rik as he lost his grip and began to fall.

"Aaa! No no no"! Rik yelled as he began falling, but then something began to lift him into the air.

"Huh? What?" Rik asked and looked up, "Vilix!" he shouted. Somehow Vilix was able to lift Rik with hardly any effort and flew him to the safety of the other side of the ravine.

"Thanks Vilix!" Rik said. Vilix made an almost chirpy barking noise.

"That was too close" Tox said, "this Melicorva may not be on our side here."

"I am too on his side" Melicorva said, "my realm is not without danger for mortals."

"You control this realm" Tox said, "why are you not helping us?"

"Really?" Melicorva asked, "I am not going to spoon feed anyone, this is supposed to be the test for those who are worthy." "If you cannot survive to get to my shrine then you are a failure."

"Oh" Tox said, "you are one of those deities then, really I should have guessed already."

"Anyway moving on" Rik said rubbing his forehead and taking a step, "ow!" Rik looks down at his ankle. It definitely looked like it's swollen a bit as well with it looking slightly burnt since his flesh was now showing and reddish.

"What's wrong Rik?" Tox asked.

"My ankle" Rik said, "it's a little hurt cause it got caught back there."

"Don't you know healing magic?" Tox asked.

"I haven't used it in a really long time" Rik said, "I hardly remember how to do it." Rik tried his best to recall the restoration spell. After some attempts he ended up soothing the burning feeling but nothing much more than that.

"Better than it was I guess" Rik said, "mph, a'ight let's keep going." Rik follows Vilix some more through the twisting trees, eventually the path became too overcrowded with twisted trees and roots. Vilix went in a direction off the path and Rik followed but eventually the air grew staticy and everything grew dark.

"Whoa" Rik said, "what the heck?"

 _Hello again"_ The Watcher said.

"Oh, it's you" Rik said, "what now?"

" _It's good to hear you no longer fear me at least."_ The Watcher said.

"Well" Rik said, "after awhile you just started to be more annoying than scary."

" _Yes"_ The Watcher said, " _I get that after I bother one for awhile." "Anyway I see you met mother dearest, she cannot see me but if she knew I was here well…"_ he trailed off.

"Why did she throw you out anyway?" Rik asked.

" _Reasons"_ The Watcher said, " _it began with Crandatheil, my tyrant half brother, and then when I found the mask she grew quite jealous." "She despised the power I gained, it surpassed her own and so as a result I was exiled, not that it mattered fore I planned to soon leave." "Soon after I met with the old man-"_ The Watcher stopped short, " _It appears I had less time than I thought, I will see you again."_ The Watcher disappeared and the world grew brighter once again.

"Ah, there you are" Melicorva said, "that was odd, a little too odd."

"What just happened?" Rik asked pretending to have no clue what just happened.

"I dunno" Melicorva said, "I lost track of you but things seem to be normal again."

"Well as normal as can be" Tox said, "what was that about Rik?"

"I'll let ya know in a bit" Rik said, "come on let's find Vilix. Rik wandered through the strange and twisted forest and eventually saw an illuminous glow.

"Ah there he is" Rik said, "or she, I actually don't know, not too interested in checking for myself though." Rik walked towards the light but it was not Vilix it was a strange glowing fungus monster.

"Blarghh" it said.

"Woah, um" Rik said, "you are not Vilix."

"Ooragh? The fungal creature asked.

"Nothing" Rik said, "don't worry about it, see ya." he said and waved as he walked past. The fungal creature smiles and waves back at him and then stumbles off into a different direction. Rik followed Vilix through a literal sea of twisted trees and snaggling brambles that Rik tripped on constantly.

"Whoa!" Rik said flailing to keep balance, "these brambles keep tripping me up."

"Actually" Tox said, "they are purposely grabbing you".

"What?" Rik said, "why is that?" Rik then hears snickering come from a nearby tree.

"He he he" it laughed.

"Is that tree…?" Rik asked.

"Yes" Tox said, "it is sentient, like most trees only this one has a face."

"He he he" The Tree said, "hope you had a nice.. Fall! Ha ha ha!"

"That was terrible" Rik said.

"Oh yeah?" The Tree asked as he grabbed Rik by the foot with his roots and tripped him causing him to fall flat on his back.

"Ow! That's it!" Rik said, "I'm getting outta here come on Vilix."

"Ehehehe" The Tree laughed as Rik walked on with a huff.

"Stupid tree" Rik said as he followed Vilix, eventually they were back on a dedicated path and Rik could see a glowing shrine up ahead. The shrine was up at the top of a giant rocky hill though just steep enough to make climbing almost impossible.

"Okay" Rik said, "how do we get up there?"

"Um, Vilix, remember?" Tox asked.

"Oh yeah" Rik said, "heh, kinda forgot."

"Actually" Melicorva said.

"Actually?" Rik asked, "actually what?"

"Vilix is not allowed to aid you" Melicorva said, "this is the true test, if you can scale the mountainous hill you are worthy."

"This is dumb" Rik said, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"Truthfully" Melicorva said, "nothing but that's just how these things go sometimes." "Just do it and stop complaining pup, look around.. you may find some things to aid you." Rik scans the surroundings and up in one of the twisted tree branches he saw what looked to be a grapple hook.

"Look" Rik said pointing up at it, "a grapple hook".

"Hmm" Tox hummed, "that grapple seems to be missing rope".

"Yeah" Rik said, "but let's worry about gettin it down first, seems to be dug in the branch pretty good." "Vilix! Can you fetch that at least?"

"No" Melicorva said, "he can not"

"Why?" Rik asked.

"Because that would be cheating" Melicorva said, "come on use your brain, I know you have one." Rik looked around and eventually he looked behind the tree and noticed the branches and knots can almost be used as a ladder. Rik carefully navigates up to the branch with the hook, he attempts to free the hook but it is embedded deep into the branch. Rik takes out a knife and hacks the hook out but doing so weakened the branch causing it to snap under his weight.

"Whoaaa!" Rik yelled falling down, "oof that hurt a bit" he said getting up and rubbing his shoulder.

"You should have been careful" Tox said, "anyway I seen the rope while you were up there."

"Really?" Rik asked, "where?"

"It was on the bank of that pond over there" Tox said, "but it seems a fish looking creature took it and swam into the pond."

"Great" Rik said, "I can paddle but I don't know about swimming under water." "Maybe I can fish it out?"

"Where would you get a pole and bait?" Tox asked, "that seems unlikely."

"A'ight then" Rik said, "guess I'll take a dive." Rik enters the pond and swims toward the center and dives under. He soon resurfaces and shouts,

"I seen him! I got him now hold on!" he goes back under and catches up with the fish creature and wrestles the rope from its mouth. Rik resurfaces and swims to the bank, and holds up the rope and grapple.

"A'ight" he said, "got it, now I just need too…" Rik ties the rope onto the grapple. "Yeah! Got it, now I just need to climb up."

"Be careful" Tox said, "don't want the fall high up".

"Yeah" Rik said, "thanks for your advice there Tox."

"Anytime" Tox said, "tune in next time for when I remind you that the water is wet and fish do indeed swim in it."

"Oh haw haw" Rik said sarcastically, as he tossed the grapple up as far as he can. He scales up the giant hill to the top and reaches the shrine.

"Finally" Rik said as he approaches the shrine of a beautiful looking woman in robes with her hands cupped and held out stretched.

"Now" Melicorva said, "put the gem into the hands of my shrine and stand back and watch in awe and wonder." Rik places the gem into the shrine statue's hands and there was a beautiful array of lights blinding Rik with colors of blue, purple and green. When the process finishes Rik lowers his hand and see the gem floating glowing bright blue.

"Ah yeah" Rik said, "now we are gettin somewhere." Before Rik could grab the gem Vilix hops up and nabs the gem holding it in his maw.

"Vilix!" Rik shouted, "give it back!" But Vilix did not listen, he opened a portal and jumped through.

"Well that's just great" Tox said, "should we follow though?"

"Yeah, I need that!" Rik said and he jumped through after Vilix. Rik lost his sense of sight and when he regained it he saw before him a destroyed burning house and what looked to be dead rabbit people.

"Wha-What?" Rik asked, "what happened here?" Rik looks to the side and sees hulking wolf looking people running away.

"Hey stop!" Rik shouted, he then heard gasps of disbelief and someone yelled,

"You! What have you done?!" Rik turns around and sees more rabbit people.

"Look I didn't do this!" Rik shouted, "I swear I just got here!"

"Liar! You are unmistakably a wolf!" the rabbit person then threw what looked to be a rock and hit Rik in the head knocking him out…

 _ **End of Chapter 8**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Realm of Hares and Wolves**_

Out now


	9. Chapter 9: Realm of Hares and Wolves

_**Chapter 9: Realm of Hares and Wolves**_

 _ **~Meanwhile a day prior in a vale elsewhere~**_

The sun was rising over the trees in the forest of the peaceful vale. The river ran through the vale and past a nearby hut and further down the river stood Greg. He was standing almost waist deep in the shallower part of the river. He was trying his best to focus and nab one of the nearby fish starting to swim around his paws. Greg waited a moment more and then quickly tried to grab a fish from the water but failed and scared all the other fish away.

"Darn" Greg said, "thought I had that one".

"Yes you did" said a Old Rabbit Person wearing a straw hat and European looking clothing of some kind behind him, "it is because you still lack the focus."

"Master Yosig" Greg said, "were you watching this whole time?"

"Not whole time" Yosig said, "but I seen your failure."

"Well" Greg said, "what does this have to do with learning self-defence?"

"It's what you as a student are supposed to do" Yosig said, "it's to.. teach reflexes and what not."

"I'm not a student though" Greg said, "you agreed to shelter me and my friend as long as we agreed to let you train us on fighting and survival and whatever else." "Kind of a good deal when you think of it, shouldn't we be paying for that?"

"Money is a source of evil." Yosig said, "that's why I grow food of my own, I only train you because much better than doing nothing".

"Makes sense" Greg said, "still though we should leave soon, I need to find my pa."

"When you are ready you can leave" Yosig said, "until then take break Aliran, find your lazy friend and tell him to practice form."

"Um, I'm Greg, remember?" Greg said.

"Oh right" Yosig said, "you remind me of Aliran my bad, Gerg was it?"

"Greg" Greg said, "that's my name, it's been like, two days how do you keep forgetting?"

"I'm old" Yosig said.

"Oh yeah" Greg said, "that's a good reason anyway I'll get Lix." Greg then goes to the hut beside the river and enters into it. He walks over to Lix still snoring, he had a bandage on his head from when he dropped head first from the portal; It was quite the rough landing.

"Lix" Greg said, "wake up."

"Mphhm, wha?" Lix mumbled, "oh hey, it's the little hero"

"Yeah" Greg said, "Yosig wants you to get your tail moving".

"Yeah of course he does" Lix said, "aah, my head still hurts, is that a bad thing?"

"No" Greg said, "you hit it on a rock so it's gonna ache for awhile."

"I was bleedin" Lix said, "you sure?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "it was just a small cut, I seen it when I helped Yosig bandage your big old head." "The only thing to worry about is a concussion, but you seem okay."

"If you say so" Lix said, "never thought I would find myself friends with someone like you though, it's been a weird past couple of days."

"Friends?" Greg asked.

"Yeah" Lix said, "you kept your cool unlike me and helped me and yourself out, something like that deserves massive respect little guy." "I know you're just a kid in all, but you are more adult than most adults out there, myself included."

"Thanks Lix" Greg said, "that means a lot."

"Yeah" Lix said, "I have done some regretful things before coming to Skyweather to start over, and well, I wish I was more like you when I was a kid, kind and educated." "Anyway what does old rabbit guy want anyway? To practice standing in a way or something?"

"He said to practice form" Greg said, "so yeah, that I guess?"

"Alright then" Lix said, "when you are ready to leave this old hare-bag behind you let me know okay?"

"Okay Lix" Greg said, "I guess I'll go see if Yosig needs any help harvesting carrots."

"Yuck" Lix said, "never liked vegetables and that's all this guy eats, man I would love some steak."

"Same here" Greg said, "anyway later." Greg exits out of the hut and walks over to Yosig digging up carrots.

"Need help?" Greg asked.

"No" Yosig said, "today I have crops, you should practice dual wielding, I will help demonstrate soon for now practice on own." Greg went and done as Yosig asked. He took out his daggers and practiced on a dummy set up in the little training yard between the hut and the crops. He thrusted his right hand, then his left, he flipped the daggers in his hands, twirled and stabbed. Greg seemed to be quite proficient with both of his hands. It didn't matter if he was using his right hand or his left hand he was just as accurate either or. Greg eventually heard a voice he didn't recognize and realized that Yosig was talking to some wolf man. The wolf man was dressed in some sort of skirt looking outfit to Greg, but realistically speaking he was dressed like a Roman Legionary.

"Rabbit" said The Wolf Man, "we have come to collect your debt."

"I told you" Yosig said, "I owe nothing."

"Yes you do" The Wolf Man said, "protection, if it wasn't for me, Commander Commodus, my men would have ransacked your little farm by now."

"For the final time" Yosig said, "leave, I will not give anything." Commodus then strikes Yosig and draws his sword. Upon seeing this Greg rushes to Yosig's side and stands in-between the Commander and Yosig.

"Get outta here!" Greg said, "or else I'll take ya!"

"Ha ha" Commodus laughed "ain't that cute. "Say you have got some fight in you and you are a wolf as well, a strangely colored one but still, why don't you enroll in my army?"

"No way!" Greg said, "leave him or else."

"No!" Yosig yells, "do not fight Greg, I'll give them what they want."

"Aw too bad" Commodus said, "I was hoping you would be more difficult." "That kid doesn't belong with you though, you should send him on his way." Yosig gives a basket of produce to the Commander and shoving it into his hands.

"The boy will do as he please" Yosig said, "now go." The Commander leaves and Yosig clutches his side.

"Are you going to be okay?" Greg asked.

"Yes, will be fine" Yosig said, "I must rest." Lix was waiting by the hut.

"Wow" he said, "what the heck? That jerk, oh man I hope that jerk pays for that."

"Yeah definitely" Greg said, "anyway we we should just make sure Yosig will be okay, he got hit pretty hard."

"Yeah" Lix said, "anyway that guy though, who the heck was he, some army leader? Whoo boy that seems kinda bad."

"Yeah and he wanted me to join him in his army too" Greg said, "I dunno if we should stay here".

"It is up to you" Lix said "go or stay it don't matter to me." The day then dragged on until eventually nightfall, Greg was sitting by the river bank looking up into the stars. He had his crossbow at his side, he would pick it up and fiddle with it every now and again in the moon's light. Eventually he heard what sounded like footsteps, he turned with his crossbow aiming at whatever was behind him.

"Woah" Lix said, "easy there it's just me little guy, you are a bit on edge after today still huh?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "sorry Lix, I thought you went to sleep."

"Well" Lix said, "you were still out here so I came to check on you, uh say while I'm here you wanna see a trick?"

"A trick?" Greg asked, "what trick?"

"You can enchant your crossbow" Lix said, "learn some magic and you can do that, here let me show you." Lix took some bolts from Greg and showed him how easily he could turn the crossbow bolts into ice bolts.

"There" Lix said, "now when you shoot someone you'll freeze e'm."

"Hey thanks Lix" Greg said, "think you could teach me ice magic so I can do that?"

"I ain't a good teacher" Lix said, "but I could try I guess." Lix tried his best to teach Greg how to use ice magic or at the very least use magical elements to enchant things for himself. In the end Greg was able to get somewhat of a grasp on how to enchant and even use ice magic himself but he still had a way to go.

"Well it's a start" Lix said, "if you keep at it eventually you'll get good."

"Naturally" Greg said, "thanks again Lix, if those wolf guys show up again we'll show e'm what for."

"Hope we're gone before they show up again" Lix said, "if that commander was any indication they are a pretty tough force."

"Why are you always so cowardly?" Greg asked, "you should always fight for the right thing."

"Yeah" Lix said, "but that is a pretty good way to get into.. trouble." "Trust me I know, it's better to just ghost through most situations."

"Maybe" Greg said, "but have you ever wanted to be a hero, like my dad?"

"No" Lix said, "it's more work than it's worth and trust me your dad probably wouldn't say he's a hero." "No one ever can confidently say they are a hero because heroes can't have flaws and must always make good choices." "No one has ever been able to do that, it's impossible." "I'm sorry to spit off at the mouth here but, heroes, that's a fantasy thing, I know that cause I was a kid once too, I used to have those same dreams." "Unfortunately they are just that, dreams."

"Okay" Greg said, "I just wanted to protect Yosig that's all."

"Mhmm" Lix said, "but that's how it all starts, you stand up for one guy and then you are stuck fighting a war."

"You are getting pretty worked up now" Greg said, "maybe we should just get some rest."

"Yeah" Lix said, "I am a little tired so that would do us some good." Greg and Lix then retire for the night but the next morning Greg could hear commotion outside.

"What?" Greg asked, "what's goin on?!"

"I dunno" Lix said, "I'll peek through the window". Lix looks through the window and sees the Commander is back but with a couple of soldiers, they were harassing Yosig for more resources.

"The Commander wolf is back with some cronies" Lix said, "we gotta go."

"No" Greg said, "we gotta help."

"Kid! No!" Lix shouted but Greg was already out the door. He shot a wolf soldier and froze him solid. The other soldier drew a bow but Lix freezed him before he could pull the string. Yosig seeing an opportunity stomped on Commander Commodus' ankle and punched him in the snout.

"Ow!" Commodus yelled "you'll regret that!" Greg shot another bolt at Commodus but the Commander held his sword up and it froze his sword solid. Quickly Commodus took out a dagger and and grabbed Yosig and held it up against his neck.

"Alright pip-squeak" Commodus said, "you will give us what we need or else he dies!"

"Don't kill him!" Greg yelled, "alright you win."

"Good" Commodus said, "and you have quite the fighting spirit kid, you're coming with us."

"What?" Greg asked, "no way, you're not taking me!"

"Then this old rabbit will di-" Commodus said before he was interrupted by Lix freezing him solid.

"Great job" Yosig said slipping out from the frozen wolf's grasp.

"Thanks" Lix said.

"That was sarcasm" Yosig said, "now we will have to flee, cannot live here no more."

"Oh, I didn't-" Greg began, "I- I'm sorry."

"Do not feel sorry" Yosig said, "you did what you thought was right." "Even though the outcome is bitter, you did a heroic thing, I feel you have the spirit to do much good in the future." "Now let's float these wolves down the river and began to prepare to leave."

"Okay" Greg said. They were able to float the wolf soldiers downstream no problem but upon returning to get Commodus they realize he's missing. They search the area but he is nowhere to be found so they began preparing to leave instead. By midday they were set to leave and they began to travel down the dirt road and eventually came to a mountainside. They walked along this mountain side off the beaten path with the mountain on their right and a large stretch of forest on the left. Eventually dusk fell so they decided to set up camp in a nearby cave. It was peaceful enough sitting around the campfire and chatting.

"...And that is why" Lix said, "you always should do a double take before you drink, cause let me tell you that was not fun."

"Yes" Yosig said, "quite the.. insightful tale.

"Speaking of drinks" Greg said, "I'm going to refill my canteen." "That stream was a little back the way we came right?"

"Yes" Yosig said, "do hurry and please be careful."

"I will" Greg said.'

"Woah hold on" Lix said, "I'm goin with you just in case."

"Good call" Greg said, "let's get movin." Greg takes a lantern and leaves with Lix following behind. They reach the stream but then from behind something whacks Lix in the back of his head. Lix dropped unconscious and in the lantern's light Greg saw the Wolf Commander.

"Stand back!" Greg shouted taking his dagger out, "I'm warning ya!" It was no use however, Greg was at a disadvantage leaving his crossbow behind and Commander Commodus was much better than Greg when it came to close combat. Commodus was quick to disarm Greg as he attacked and just like that there was nothing he could do as he was taken away.

"No! Help!" Greg yelled.

"Scream for help all you want" Commodus said, "but you are now apart of my army kid, train them while they are young they say!" "You have that fighting spirit and every wolf are to be drafted."

"I'm not a wolf though!" Greg yelled, "I'm a Kobold!"

"You look like a canine" Commodus said, "therefore you are of wolf brethren." "And the befriending of wolves and rabbits in my eyes are strictly prohibited." And like that Commodus has taken Greg away, eventually Lix wakes up and get's to his feet.

"Ugh," he groaned, "what the heck happened? Ow my head now it's worse, ffft ah, oh that is not good." "Wait, kid? Kid?! Greg! Where are you!?" "Oh no this is bad, real bad, what am I goin to do?!"

" _Retrieve him"_ The Watcher said appearing behind him.

"What? Me?" Lix asked, "I mean yeah obviously but what's stoppin you? You saved him before right? Y'know, when you killed that wolf, who else would have done it?"

" _I only intervene as a last resort"_ The Watcher said, _it is for the best I stay shrouded in mystery."_

"But why?!" Lix asked, "they took the poor kid away and I ain't got a clue on where to find him darn it!"

" _I can see you are stricken with grief and anger"_ The Watcher said, " _however just standing here feeling sorry will not help." "The Commander, Commodus, took him, they are heading to a city of wolves." "It is their capital known as Alegana, it is in the north-east from here."_

"Yeah" Lix said, "cause we'll march in there and just ask nicely." "You really should at least lend us a hand."

" _Perhaps"_ The Watcher said, " _I can manipulate the outcome from the shadows." "Get there for now, until then I have other matters to attend too."_ The Watcher then disappears and Lix is left alone, he scrambles back to the cave and tells Yosig what happened.

"...And then after that the jerk just left" Lix said, "we have to get him back, and if you won't help I guess this is good-bye."

"I shall help" Yosig said, "however you must do as I say you hear?"

"What?" Lix asked, "whaddya mean by that?"

"What I mean" Yosig said, "is that you will follow my lead, we can only do this stealthily and you have a lot to learn." "I will have to train you along the way to ensure success."

"Okay" Lix said, "I'll do whatever."

"Good, now" Yosig said, "you mentioned this Watcher, I know of him." "He is a legend as old if not older than time itself." "If he is helping you then that is either a really good thing or a really bad thing."

"Guess we'll find out?" Lix asked.

"Perhaps" Yosig said, "let us hope for the positive outcome."

"Yeah" Lix said, "don't worry little guy we'll get ya, just hang in there."

 _ **~Meanwhile several hours later back with Rik elsewhere, wherever~**_

Rik awakens clutching his head.

"Ow" Rik said, "that hurt, where am I?" Rik looks around and realizes he is in a cell. Bars, bar door and a little window with more bars, a traditional medieval style cell.

"Well great" Rik said, "as if things weren't already bad…"

 _ **End of chapter 9**_

 _available_ _now_


	10. Chapter 10: The Rabbit

_**Chapter 10: The Rabbit**_

"Man this is boring" Rik said, "wonder how long they'll keep me here." Moments pass and Rik is just sitting against the wall singing "thirty-two bottles of mead on the wall, thirty-two bottles of mead-" suddenly he heard someone at the cell window. It sounded like a scraping sound was coming from there.

"Hello?" Rik said, "who's there, whatcha doin?"

"Mph wha?" asked a guard by the cell door.

"I thought I heard someone at the window" Rik said.

"Yeah well there isn't no one" The Guard said, "now let me alone will ya?" The day dragged on and eventually night came, and Rik was just sitting there still. He thought hard all day how to escape but there doesn't seem to be any way.

"There has to be a way out" Rik said, "wish Tox could have stayed a little longer."

"I am still here" Tox said.

"Tox!" Rik said, "I thought the memory pod things effects wore off."

"Nope" Tox said, "you can still see ghosts."

"Yeah anyway I need to get out" Rik said, "ideas?"

"Nope, none" Tox said, "sorry."

"Oh great" Rik said, "you don't even have a clue either, well that's it I'm stuck here forever now."

"Not exactly" a girl's voice came from the window, "they plan to execute you."

"Whaaat?!" Rik asked alarmed, "no one told me that!"

"Yeah" The Girl said, "the gallow is set up in the town center and everything."

"Well what I do then?" Rik asked, "you bustin me outta here?"

"Yeah" The Girl said, "come to the window." Rik drags a chair to the window stands on the chair and peers out the window." The dungeon was underground slightly so the ground was pretty much where Rik's face was. Anyway Rik could see in the moonlight some rabbit girl kneeling down at the window wearing what looked to be an adventurer's outfit.

"You're a rabbit" Rik said.

"Yeah, everyone is around here" The Rabbit said.

"I know but I guess I didn't-" Rik began but the Rabbit Girl interrupted saying

"Hey! We don't got all night, we'll chat after you escape."

"Okay" Rik said, "how do I do that then?"

"Yank on the bars" The Rabbit Girl said, "I filed them so they should just snap off now." Rik yanked on the bars and they popped right off.

"Wow you are a clever little girl" Rik said.

"Hey!" The Rabbit Girl said, "I am not little, I am almost 16 now!"

"Sorry" Rik said, "I didn't know that, any chance you got my quivers of knives back?"

"Um, no" The Rabbit Girl said, "that would probably be impossible, I am not that sneaky."

"At least got a dagger?" Rik asked.

"Umm, no" The Rabbit Girl said, "I just decided to bust you out, guess I didn't really think anything through."

"Well" Tox said, "at last she freed you".

"Yeah Tox" Rik said, "still I have nothin to fend for myself."

"Uh who were you talking to?" The Rabbit Girl asked, "you're not crazy are you?"

"No" Rik said, "I'm not let's just go, I'll take this bar with me for whackin if I need to do any." Rik crawls out from the cell window and crouches with the The Rabbit Girl.

"Good, great" The Rabbit Girl said, "lettuce go then!"

"Was that a pun?" Tox asked.

"Heh yeah" Rik said, "she said lettuce I guess cause she's a rabbit?"

"Yeah" said The Rabbit Girl, "that's it pretty much, seriously who are you talking too?"

"My brother Tox" Rik said, "you see I went to this one world and-" he began but The Rabbit Girl interrupted once again saying,

"Woah, woah, just save it until we are out okay?"

"A'ight" Rik said, "what's your name at least?"

"Lucia" The Rabbit Girl said, "Lucia Chelery, now we can get to know each other better after we get you away from here."

"Okay Lucia" Rik said, "I am behind you." They sneak through the town, it was quite a big one too. There were houses, shops and of course a tavern and an Inn, the town was surrounded by a wall. Eventually the two and Tox made it to the exit but it was guarded by a single guard watching outward.

"A guard" Lucia said, "he'll never let you pass, knock him out with that bar."

"I was hopin I wouldn't have too" Rik said, "is there another way?"

"Afraid not" Lucia said, "I scouted the area at least before going through with this."

"Okay" Rik said, "just wait here then." Rik then snuck up behind the guard and struck him on the head. Rik checked to make sure he didn't do much more than knocked him out. He looked like he'll be fine and with just a terrible head ache.

"Great job" Lucia said, "now we make like a librarian and book it!"

"Heh heh" Rik said, "yeah right behind ya." Rik and Lucia retreat into a nearby forest and after some walking through the brush they came to a small opening. In this small opening Lucia had a little camp set up.

"Welcome to my little camp" Lucia said, "it ain't much but you can rest and I got some food." "Now that we are safe we can talk if you would like."

"Yeah" Rik said, "you can start with why you saved me."

"Yeah" Lucia said, "that, well I saw what happened." "It was them wolves that set the place on fire and killed them rabbits."

"You saw everything?" Rik asked.

"Yeah" Lucia said, "I was in that house, my foster parents told me to escape through the back so the wolves wouldn't get me."

"Your foster parents?" Rik asked, "what happened to real parents?"

"Also killed by wolf people." Lucia said, "I know now they are after me, they have to be cause this is the third time now!"

"Third time?" Tox asked, "that's quite unfortunate."

"Yeah I know right?"

"Hey!" Lucia yelled, "take this seriously and stop talking with yourself will you?"

"I was talking with Tox" Rik said, "he's a ghost you see."

"What really?" Lucia asked, "how do you see a ghost?"

"I dunno" Rik said, "but I am actually from another world and I was in a machine." "This machine let me see my memories or something and a side effect is somehow seeing Tox, my lil' brother." "Well adopted brother since you can't see him, he's a Black Draconmage, y'know kinda like a dragon but different."

"I see" Lucia said, "well not really but I kinda get it." "Anyway yeah, I saw you were wronged so I freed you and now you will aid me."

"Aid you?" Rik asked, "in what?"

"Finding out what the wolves want from me." Lucia said. "I must know why they killed all of my folk trying to get me."

"Okay" Rik said, "any idea why they are doing that?"

"Well" Lucia said, "Mother and Father have always said I was special." "I am not sure if that meant anything but it's something I guess?"

"Maybe" Rik said, "but I have my own stuff to do y'know."

"Like what?" Lucia asked.

"I need to find people" Rik said, "my son Greg and Lix a Blue Draconmage." "I also need to find a magical fox with wings, he took something from me."

"Okay" Lucia said, "well let's make a deal, you help me out and I'll help you, deal?"

"I dunno," Rik said "Tox?"

"Eh, do what you wish I suppose" Tox answered, "you'll have to deal with her if you say no."

"Good point" Rik said, "alright I will help you Lucia, but where do we start?"

"I have a map" Lucia said, "take a look." Rik looks at the map and it details the whole region. The region seems to be called Elantras.

"Huh" Rik said, "so the region is called Elantras?"

"Yeah" Lucia said, "named after the god herself she is the one that created everything supposedly." Rik looks at the map some more and determines it is a lot like back home with several towns scattered and one big capital.

"Hmm" Rik said, "what town are we near?"

"Graywood" Lucia said, "it is Rabbit people only but there are other towns with rabbits and wolves."

"Wait" Rik said, "wolves and rabbit live together? Let me guess the wolves are trying to be dominate now are they?"

"Only the one's that come from the capital city of Alegana" Lucia said, "most are content living peacefully but the ones from Alegana are trying to start a war against the rabbits." "And usually when they forcefully make them join the army they seem brainwashed, like they forgot who they really were."

"Hm, that sounds bad" Rik said, "anyway Alegana is way out North-East from us."

"Then we should head there" Lucia said, "the wolves that attacked were the soldiers of Commodus' army, The Taloned Paw."

"Okay" Rik said, "but won't that be dangerous?"

"Yeah" Lucia said, "I know but it is just too alluring of an adventure, I have a feeling they want me for a reason, I must know it."

"You're pretty brave" Rik said, "gotta give you that, anyway the Commodus guy, he's like a general or somethin right?"

"Yeah" Lucia said, "he is the meanest from what I hear, like I said he is forcing wolves to join him for some reason"

"So we should avoid him?" Rik asked.

"Yeah" Lucia said, "would be best for the both of us I believe." "Anyway will you help me or will you not?" "If not you may as well just go back to that cell cause I am out of here if you say no."

"Well, uh..." Rik said, "you did help me out so it's only fair I help you right?" "I swear to help you, knight's honor."

"Knight?" Lucia asked, "you are a knight? That's awesome! Just like the story books, if only I was a princess then the dream would be complete."

"Heh" Rik laughed, "sounds like someone read to many stories" he said nodding at Tox.

"Indeed" Tox said, "she just may have."

"Yeah" Lucia said, "I loved them stories, anyway rest up because tomorrow we head out".

"Okie dokie-artichokie" Rik said, "sweet dreams 'princess'."

"You too oh 'noble knight'" Lucia said back. Rik went to sleep and was dreaming about some homemade chicken when Lucia woke him up saying,

"Rik, Rik! Wake up and do the knightly thing and protect us from this demon!"

"Wha?" Rik asked still half asleep struggling to focus his eyes. "What demon? What the heck are you talking about?!"

"Over there numbnuts!" Lucia yelled pointing, "it's just, standing there, staring." Rik looks over and sees it's The Watcher.

"Oh for the love of" Rik mutters, "way to scare her Watcher" he said getting up. "I thought only I could see you or something."

" _I can allow whoever I choose"_ The Watcher said.

"Wait what?" Lucia said, "you know the creep?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "trust me he is more annoying than actually creepy".

" _Well perhaps"_ The Watcher said, _I will keep the whereabouts of your son to myself then."_

"What?" Rik asked, "hold on I was joking where is he?"

" _He was apprehended"_ The Watcher said, _The General took him to the Capital."_

"Commodus himself?" Lucia asked, "oh no that isn't good."

" _Indeed"_ The Watcher said, " _you must go there if you want to rescue your boy."_

"A'ight" Rik said, "Commodus won't get away with nabbin my kid" "Thanks Watcher, maybe you're not that bad after all"

" _I only do what I must"_ The Watcher said, " _if I didn't need you I would have just left you to wander aimless." "The far greater evil can only be stopped by you."_ The Watcher then absolves away.

"Well that was convenient" Lucia said, "now you also have a reason to go to Alegana."

"Yeah" Rik said, "I do, how long till morning?"

"A couple hours" Lucia said.

"Great" Rik said, "let's get ready to move then, I'm getting my boy back"

"Yeah" Lucia said, "and I am getting answers, let's do this thing!"

"Rik" Tox said, "do not do anything too rash, okay?"

"I won't" Rik said.

"I am just telling you" Tox said, "I feel we will not maintain contact for much longer."

"Wait" Rik said, "so you're leaving then? Why can't you stick around a little longer?"

"The effects of the lounger" Tox said, "they are wearing off and soon you will no longer see or hear me." "I just wanted to let you know that it was good to spend some time together again."

"Yeah" Rik said, "if there is a way sometime, try to talk to me again alright?"

"Of course" Tox said, "now we shall see how long I remain, until then find that boy."

"Uh-huh" Rik said, "will do Tox". Rik and Lucia pack up whatever they need and head out, through the forest, they walked and eventually out into an opening plain into a valley.

"Hey" Rik said, "there is some road near here, should we take it?"

"It would be easier" Lucia said, "but it could also be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Rik asked.

"Yeah," Lucia said, "army patrols come through there from what I hear."

"Well" Rik said, "we can always run from any trouble because this valley looks a little steep."

"It is" Lucia said, "anyway road it is, if we get caught though it's on you."

"Me?" Rik asked, "you're the one agreeing to go through with this y'know."

"Well they do have your son" Lucia said, "taking the faster way is well worth the risk in this case." "However in the end it was your idea."

"Whatever you say 'princess'" Rik says.

"Are you really goin to keep callin me that?" Lucia asked somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah, why not?" Rik said, "you said so yourself, 'if only you were one', so that's your nickname."

"Well you deserve one too" Lucia said, "so I'll call you muzzle face".

"That is kinda dumb" Rik said.

"And that is why I call you that" Lucia said, "now let's go to that road Muzzle Face!"

"Oh ha ha" Rik said, "you are just too much." The two of them travel over the hill tops and to the dirt road with trees along the sides.

"Here it is" Lucia said, "the road."

"Yeah" Rik said, "wish I had more than just this rusty bar for bashin, I can fight pretty good y'know, just not with this." After walking for a bit the two see a couple of foot soldiers walking along the road.

"Hey!" A Wolf Soldier said, "stop there! What is the meaning of this?"

"What?" Rik asked, "we are just walkin."

"You? A wolf?" The Soldier asked, "and a rabbit, and not just any rabbit! You are to come with us miss, Commodus himself has been searching for you!"

"What!?" Lucia shouted, "why does he want me?"

"We have no idea" The Second Soldier said, "orders are orders y'know, and if you disobey he uh, well let us not dwell on that."

"Shut up Henry" The First Soldier said, "you talk too much you stupid whelp!"

"Aw jeez Stal I'm sorry" Henry said, "I really am, it's just he said-"

Shut up!" Stal shouted interrupting Henry, "you apologize too much too, keep messin up Henry and you'll really get it!"

"Ah-Alright Stal" Henry said. Since Stal was preoccupied with Henry Rik saw ample opportunity to strike Stal on the back with the bar" Stal yelled in agony and kneels in pain and Rik knocks him on the head knocking him out.

"Woah good one!" Lucia said.

"Oh no" Henry said, "don't hurt me alright? None of this was my idea."

"Yeah?" Rik said, "why shouldn't we hurt ya?"

"Cause I'm innocent" Henry said, "I was forcibly recruited, practically dragged me away." "And let me tell you, the king has done nothing!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rik asked.

"The King just let's Commodus do whatever, it's like he doesn't care maybe? I dunno." "Look the village I came from had lots of Rabbits, I was friends with a lot of them, my love was even one."

"So you're against them them?" Lucia asked, "good to see that not everyone can be brainwashed."

"Yeah" Henry said, "unfortunately most of them are, including Stal here, and to prove I am of no threat allow me too…" Henry pulls out his sword and stands over Stal.

"Woah!" Rik shouted, "hold on a second there, you don't need to do that!"

"What? Why?" Henry asked.

"Because you do not" Tox said, "killing him is wrong, he is being misled by a corrupt leader after all."

"Yeah" Rik said, "he was brainwashed by the Commander right? He deserves a chance don't you think?"

"Yeah" Henry said, "you're right, it's just that he.. I really never liked him, he was kinda a jerk, sorry, but we can't let him come with us".

"I agree, can't let him join us" Lucia said, "but who says you can join us?"

"What else am I gonna do?" Henry asked, "I am out, I am deserting, that is not who I am, and someone like Commodus and Stal will never change me!"

"A'ight then" Rik said, "come on along then I guess."

"Rik" Lucia said frustratingly, "we really shouldn't, three's a crowd y'know."

"Hey I won't hang around too long" Henry said, "I'll figure out what I'm gonna do while I travel with ya two okay?"

"Fine" Lucia said, "but we could use weapons, got any?"

"Yeah" Henry said, "here you two can take mine and Stal's daggers, good enough?"

"For now" Lucia said, "thank you."

"No problem" Henry said, "let me just put Stal away from the road somewhere and we'll get movin." Henry does that and the party are traveling along the road once more. They know they cannot stay on the road for long, so they plan to use a cave off the beaten pathway…

 _ **~Meanwhile in Alegana with Greg~**_

Alegana is a big, beautiful city with fountains, pretty gardening and astounding architecture. Unfortunately half of the city is now utilized as a military base for The Taloned Paw army and Greg was stuck in the middle of it. He was being shouted at and ordered around constantly, he knew to not say anything back or disobey because the punishment would be severe. While there though he would notice from time to time the king watching from the balcony of his castle. Greg of course couldn't tell for sure but he seemed sad, putting his hand over his snout, as if he was concerned over something. Something was not right, Greg intended to pay him a visit the first chance he got later that night and see if he can overhear anything…

 _ **End of Chapter 10**_

 _ **Chapter 11: The King's Woes**_

Available


	11. Chapter 11: The King's Woes

_**Chapter 11: The King's Woes**_

Night fell and Greg was locked away in a special room with no windows. He has been caught outside during curfew before. They seem to think keeping him locked in a room will work but it will not, there is always a way out. The Wolves didn't realize that this room had a hole under the bed frame. And through this hole was another room abandoned and never used with a broken window leading to the outside.

"Yeah that's right" Greg said, "you can't keep me locked up, now let's see what is up with this place." Greg snuck along stealthily there were some guards scattered here and there. The guards would occasionally talk to one another too, talking about stuff going on as well as boasting about their rank. Greg sneaking by behind barrels and carts listened in to a conversation.

"Does it feel odd to you?" The First Guard was saying, "I mean he carries that talisman with him almost everywhere he goes."

"Yeah so?" The Second Guard said, "he IS the commander after all, he'll do what he want, besides what's so strange about a charm?" "I wear a necklace does that make me strange?"

"No it's not that" The First Guard said, "it's just, he seems to be able to do anything with it."

"Oh yeah?" The Second Guard said, "what are you on about anyway?"

"I have seen it" The First Guard responded, "one day a new recruit will be uncooperative and then the next he'll be doing whatever as if he has been here for months."

"Well" The Second Guard said, "maybe just keep that to yourself, don't want anyone to think you are some crazy nut or somethin."

"Yeah" The First Guard said, "maybe it's all a huge coincidence and I overthink things, but I still can't remember how I got here." "I was told I was found unconscious, but where? And why can't I remember anything?"

"Just shaddup and stand guard" The Second Guard said, "you are just paranoid, now carry on or I'll have to express concern to Commodus."

"Yessir" The First Guard said and they parted.

"Weird" Greg said, "anyway how will I get into that castle?" Greg sneaks around and climbs up a lookout a bit high up and gets a good view of the castle. The Castle was a bit higher up with the city being built on a hill side. The main street leading to the castle gates were the most heavily guarded and on the right side of the castle was a mountainous hillside. The left however seemed to have a nice courtyard area and with a courtyard there must be a back entrance so that would be Greg's best bet. However to get to the courtyard he would need to sneak through the cave systems because he would be spotted out in the open.

"Hopefully" Greg said, "those caves over there will take me to where I need to go." He climbs down and sneaks his way towards the city's end and made his way from brush to brush towards the caves. In the distance he could see that guards were searching for him, they found out he was missing quicker than he thought they would. Greg makes it to the cave systems stumbling blindly and trips and falls.

"Ow!" Greg said, "why does it gotta be so dark in here?" Being so blind like this was quite unnatural, something was wrong with the mushrooms around him. They were in someway blocking his senses, he could hardly see as well as smell. Eventually feels himself falling and hits the ground,

"Oof" he huffs, "this isn't working out very good." However he sees a light and walks towards it and to his surprise it was illuminating a door. But it wasn't just any door, it was a laboratory door like the ones back in the mansion place.

"There's power here?" Greg asked. "What's that say on the door? UNI Inc? What?" Greg opens the door and it slides upwards leading into a room, there is a giant hole leading into another cave on the right. In front of Greg there is a doorway but it seems to be broken because it would not open. Upon looking around Greg found a strange looking device on the floor. This device was indeed a tape recorder, but he did not know that and was surprised to hear and old man talk upon pressing the buttons.

' _It has been sometime since I have escaped the previous lab crawling with those undead monstrosities. I knew UNI Inc. were ignorant about the safety of their scientists but this.. this was just ridiculous. The whole facility went into lockdown and we were all trapped inside and underground, I had to escape. Even though I was bitten I was smart enough to scavenge and develop a cure in the custodians broom closet. After that I used my trusty plasma pistol to fight my way to where the strange rune the team uncovered recently was being held._

 _Upon studying the rune I figured out how to use it's power to open a portal without the now broken archway device. And now on the other side I see I am in another lab, how many worlds have UNI been into? Anyhow I will explore this new laboratory on my own, I am unsure on what I will find in here. Whatever lies just beyond this door is awaiting my discovery. This is Professor Zelis Vangoiuer signing off'._

"Weird" Greg said, "okay well through the cave I guess." Greg traveled up through the cave and eventually after a lot of walking came to an opening. The cave seemed to have led to a space behind the castle conveniently.

"Wow" Greg said, "that worked out a little too well."

"Eh? What?" said somebody nearby, "who's there?" Greg ducked into a nearby bush and hid, a Wolf soldier walked over to where Greg was standing and looked around.

"Hm" he said, "wonder if I am hearin things again, that Commodus keeps saying it's normal but you don't just hear voices in yer head after all." The Wolf turns to walk away and Greg leaves the bush in hopes of getting into the garden area. The Wolf turns around however and sees Greg.

"Ah" he said, "I knew there was someone up here."

"Yeah well" Greg said, "I was just.. trying to get inside, The King needs to receive a message."

"Really kid?" The Wolf said, "ha! You tried at least, but y'know what? I don't care just go inside already."

"What?" Greg asked, "really?"

"Yeah" The Wolf said, "really, I don't actually care about Commodus and his stupid army, his magical doohickey don't work none on me anyway."

"What is his magical doohickey?" Greg asked.

"I dunno" The Wolf said, "it's like some weird ball I guess, either way don't work on me." I just stick around cause I get food and shelter, I am homeless so I take whatever I can get." "If I have to deal with being stuck in a dumb army so be it, at least I get to eat, y'know?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "can be a real tough world sometimes."

"Exactly" The Wolf said, "sometimes right and wrong don't matter so much especially when it comes down to doing what you must." "As I see it you are hurting nothing and as long as I say I haven't seen ya I am good."

"Right" Greg said, "well I will leave you to it then"

"Yeah" The Wolf said, "now scamper along and try to stay outta trouble." Greg enters into the garden area and ducks in and out of hedges avoiding the one guard walking around. Greg eventually found a door and went inside of the castle and upon entering he sees that he is in a grand hallway of big decorative windows and several chandeliers.

"Cor this place is quite nice" Greg said, "wonder where the king would be in all of this?" Greg walked down the hallway and found a entrance way that led to the grand foyer. There was a huge set of stairs that led upwards, Greg figured that Kings usually reside higher up so he began climbing the grand flights of stairs. He reaches the top and to the left of him seemed to be a hallway leading to more rooms and on the right seemed to be more of the same. He walks to the left to find big but mostly empty rooms, it looks as if these were used for extra space if the castle was to have a grand ball. The right took him to what seemed like rooms for other people, however there was practically no one. There seemed to be no servants or maids, and The King seems to be all alone in this huge castle.

"Why would one guy want such a big place?" Greg wondered as he walked through the castle. Eventually he found more stairs and climbed his way up and peeking through the keyhole of the door at the end of these stairs he could see The King. He stood on the balcony watching over the horizon, he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Well now what?" Greg asked himself, "should I go in there? I don't really wanna go back out there." After a moment Greg finally decides to just knock on the door.

"Yes? What is it?" The King asked, "Commodus? what could you want at this time?" The King opens the door and is somewhat relieved to see that it's just Greg

"Oh it's you" he said, "the poor child that was brought into this madness." "Come in, I will keep you away for as long as I can."

"Thanks" Greg said, "so I take it you're not on his side then?"

"No of course not" The King said, "I am King Aubren, a supposed ancestor to the great Alegana family."

"The city was named after the royal family?" Greg asked.

"Yes" Aubren said, "it was and I was to rule just and fairly ensuring that everyone was treated equal." "Wolves and rabbits, or hares sometimes as some like to refer themselves were to remain living together in peaceful harmony."

"So" Greg said, "why do you let Commodus do what he does?"

"He found something" Aubren said, "deep in the ruins of either some alien society or ancients he recovered an artifact." "I assume that's where he found it, it is unlike anything anyone has ever seen." "I am powerless against it because as of recently I discovered true Aleganas bear a mark. I am not a descendant, nor do I have the power to do anything."

"That is unfortunate" Greg said, "anyway I am guessing he can control whoever he wants with that thing."

"Yes" Aubren said, "that is exactly what he does, he bends their will and forces them to do his bidding."

"What about you then?" Greg asks, "how are you able to have your will still?"

"Because" Aubren said, "the same reason you kept yours, we are resistant, our will is strong enough to not be manipulated."

"Oh so I am special" Greg said, "I wonder if there are others."

"Possibly" Aubren said, "however it would never be enough to stage an uprising." "We need a new hope, a hero who will be able to resist and fight Commodus."

"I could do it" Greg said, "I just need to learn how to fight better."

"No my child" Aubren said, "you are far too young to take on such a task, you will no doubt be of aid, but this is something someone else must handle."

"Well my dad is a pretty good fighter." Greg said, "maybe he will free your people."

"Not exactly" said a gruff old looking guy behind Greg, "if your father is walking towards a death trap, he won't save nothin."

"What?" Greg asked, "who are you?" The man steps forward and into the light and reveals that it was Nate, that old guy Rik was talking to before. He still had his sword and of course his gun, and not to mention his robot arm and leg. He seemed to have a strange screen like device on his right arm with a compartment containing a gem. And his left arm seemed to have a bracer that was a grapple hook. He wore a duster and what looked to be some kind of armor on under it.

"Remember me?" Nate asked, "anyway a little glowing fox gave this gem to me and I now see the future, I can only see into a week or so but it's enough".

"Wait so my father is coming to get me?" Greg asked.

"Yes" Nate said, "I must deliver you to him before he reaches the city, or else.. well it won't be pretty kid." "And we will also retrieve your friend Lix before he gets into trouble as well." "After that we are out of here, I return all of you back to where you belong and that is it."

"Wait" Greg said, "what about this world?"

"What of it?" asked Nate.

"What of it?" Aubren said, "this Commodus is going to ruin this great country, we need help!"

"It's not our fight, sorry" Nate said.

"What?" Greg asked, "so what if it isn't? We are the good guys and that's what good guys do!"

"Look" Nate said, "you can act all noble you want but when you leave, none of it won't matter cause you're likely, you'll never return." "We should not tamper with the fate of other worlds, it could disrupt the balance."

"You are just saying that" Greg said, "what do you know about anything anyway?"

"Probably more than you kid" Nate said, "I am sorry but my orders were clear, retrieve you and everyone else and get the heck out."

"Orders?" Greg asked, "orders from who?"

" _Me"_ The Watcher said suddenly appearing, " _I relayed them from a superior."_

"Who is that?" Aubren asked.

"The Watcher" Greg said, "he is a mysterious guy."

" _For a reason"_ The Watcher said _, "anyway I may have called out for someone to take a more direct control of the situation." "I will leave you to do your work Nate, I have other matters to attend to."_

"Uh-huh" Nate said, "you go do that and kid, we leave right now."

"Okay" Greg said, "but you better change your mind, these people need help."

"Maybe" Nate said, "if you agree to let me save you, then I'll think on it"

"Please keep in mind" Aubren said, "we have no other hope Nate, I can only hope you will change your mind."

"Okay" Nate said, "anyway see ya" and Nate then snuck out to the back of the castle with Greg and shimmied to the cliff edge. Nate then lowers the two of them down safely using his grapple making a clean getaway. Nate looks up back from where they came and spots a Wolf keeping look out.

"We need to duck into the forest now" Nate said.

"You think we got spotted?" Greg asks.

"No way of knowing for sure" Nate said, "just follow me and do not wander off." They wander into the forest but a cave entrance catches Nate's attention due to the skeleton at the mouth.

"This skeleton is very human like" Nate said looking down at the decrypt pile of bones. "And there is another one a little further in" he said, "what in the heck was goin on here?" Nate and Greg journeys a little further in and they find a doorway to what looked to be a lab. The doorway was completely blocked by twisted metal and mountain, Nate kneels down and picks up a tape recorder.

"I wonder..." he said as he pressed the play button, the tape then begins,

' _Well since I lost my last recorder I suppose I will use this one. There was indeed another laboratory established in this realm by the UNI Incorporation. However it seems that everyone here has been killed by some kind of relic found deep within the caverns the facility was built upon. The relic is missing now however, some adventurer no doubt has probably taken it. There is still much left in here however, another archway powered by another mysterious rune. As well there are other dangerous things deep within this facility._

 _I ultimately decided to take the rune and open a portal for myself to leave and destroy this facility. The passageway to other worlds left unchecked and these instruments in the wrong hands could spell disaster for the inhabitants of this world. The self-destruct by now will have been activated and I will leave this memento for any traveller curious enough. As for me I will continue on to another realm and maybe find my way back home. I can only hope to return and expose the UNI for what they have done trapping me beneath and forcing me to put myself at risk. This is Dr. Zelis Vangoiuer signing off.'_

"Huh" Nate said, "that Incorporation exists in my world, I should see if I can find that scientist."

"Yeah" Greg said, "he is kinda in the situation I am in, being stuck in another world."

"Uh-huh" Nate said, "not for long though, come on we have wasted enough time." They leave the cave and start heading towards the south-east to where another town can be found…

 _ **~A few hours later back with Rik~**_

Rik awakes from sleep at the makeshift camp that the group has made in the caverns. Lucia admitted the night prior that this shortcut may have been more of a guess. Where they were really heading was pretty unknown, interestingly enough however Henry did reveal some insight on why Commodus wants Lucia. Apparently it was tied to her mark on her wrist but that's all he knew.

"Well" Rik said stretching, "I guess we should go now, Lucia, Lucia! Wake up."

"Yeah okay" Lucia said, "maybe just five more minutes?"

"Sure " Rik said, "why not? Tox? You still here?

"At the moment" Tox said.

"Great" Rik said, "hey Henry you awake?"

"I am now" Henry said, "I will help you pack things up."

"A'ight, what about some breakfast?" Rik asked, "got anything?"

"Yeah some stuff" Henry said. They had some food to eat and packed up, soon they were on their way again through the caves. To where they were heading one could only guess…

 _ **End of Chapter 11**_

 _ **Chapter 12: The Town of Edenton**_

now available


	12. Chapter 12: The Town of Edenton

_**Chapter 12: The Town of Edenton**_

The three of them walked through the caves for a while more, eventually Rik started to feel hungry.

"Got any food left?" Rik asked.

"Nope" Henry said, "we eat what was left this morning."

"Would have been good if you had meat" Rik said, "fruits aren't enough to really fill ya."

"Yeah?" Henry said, "well I would have packed a feast if I knew I was going to desert my post yesterday."

"If it is yesterday" Lucia said, "we can't exactly tell from down here."

"At this point" Henry said, "would it be too late to just go back?"

"I'd say" Rik said, "if we hit a dead end though, well we better not."

"I thought I knew this shortcut" Lucia said, "guess I remembered wrong, could have been a totally different cave." They continue walking the seemingly endless cave tunnel, Rik was unsure if he was ever going to see the light of day again. His stomach growled he was still feeling pretty hungry.

"Hey Tox?" Rik asked, "whaddya think of cave mushroom? They taste good right?"

"To me they lack in flavor" Tox said, "I do not think it will be enough for you however."

"Yeah probly not" Rik said, "I haven't had anything good like chicken or steak in a while."

"Um" Henry said "are you seriously talkin food with your ghost?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "Tox always consumed stuff to change his breath, like if he eats something spicy he breathes fire." "For the most part though he liked to just eat stuff, he would even eat gross stuff like beetle bladder."

"Ew" Lucia said, "really?"

"It actually was quite good" Tox said, "I would eat that again if I were still alive."

"Of course you would" Rik said, "hey is that a light up ahead?"

"Maybe" Henry said, "definitely looks it, it is a lot brighter up ahead." They walk towards the light and it was indeed the exit.

"Finally" Rik said, "looks like we just took a long shortcut."

"Let me see" Henry said, "according to the map we may be near the town of Edenton."

"Cool" Rik said, "so we closer to that capital city?"

"Oh yes" Henry said, "definitely, in fact I say you two actually saved a half of day of travel going that way."

"Aha!" Lucia said, "so I was right after all!"

"Yeah" Rik said, "I guess you were, um, anyone got an idea on how to get down the mountainside?" Everyone looks down and yes they were quite indeed high up and without a way down.

"If only you could fly" Tox said.

"Yeah" Rik said, "if only."

"Hold on" Henry said, "look, vines, we can just carefully climb our way down."

"I am not very good at that" Rik said.

"Wait" Lucia said, "are you tellin me you can't climb? Not even downwards? Really?"

"Nope" Rik said, "Kobolds are pretty quick on their feet but when it comes to climbing well, we can't really do it."

"Okay" Henry said, "just hop on my back and I'll carry you down."

"Yeah" Lucia said, "let Henry carry ya down, some knight you are Muzzle Face."

"Hey" Rik said, "I told you not to call me that, Princess"

"You two are like children" Henry said, "the way you two interact is just childish sometimes." They carefully make their way down and to the ground.

"A'ight" Rik said, "let's go to that town and see if they have anythin good to eat."

"You are still that hungry?" Lucia asked, "jeez we better get you some steak before you kill over."

"I really would like some steak" Rik said, "I love steak."

"And ale" Henry said, "I would love to just drown my sorrows for a bit."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Lucia asked, "let's make our way to Edenton then". As they walked Rik began to notice that Tox was starting to fade from his vision.

"Tox? You're leaving now, aren't you?"

"It appears so" Tox said, he sounded so distant and far away. "We will meet again Rik, you already know that though."

"Yeah" Rik said, "it was great to see you again, if you can somehow do this again, do it okay?"

"If there is a will, there is a way" Tox said, "Goodbye Rik". The mnemonic impressions in his mind from the memory lounger had faded now. Rik was left to travel without Tox once again.

"I know this isn't it" Rik said, "death can't keep us apart, I know that now, we will meet again someday."

"Yeah" Henry said, "definitely, some bonds are just too strong to break, I should know, (sigh) I miss Claire"

"I feel you guys" Lucia said, "I also miss my parents, that is why I am determined to find my destiny."

"Yeah" Rik said, "we all will have to meet again one day, anyway where's that town again? We gettin any closer?"

"Oh yeah, the town" Henry said, "it is just around this bend of mountains…" And so they walked around the mountains and through the lush forest of the valley. Over the hills and down the stretch of small farms, the peaceful meadows and lakes was the town of Edenton.

"Almost there" Henry said, "then after sometime to regroup we can make our next move from there." "Or you two can, think this is where I will split."

"What?" Rik asked, "why?"

"I am not going back to Alegana" Henry said, "that would be very stupid of me."

"Oh yeah" Rik said, "I guess it would be huh?"

"Yeah" Henry said, "pretty much, anyway we are just about at the gate now." They approached the gate of the town, it was walled off all around.

"Halt" The Rabbit Guard said, "in light of recent events, we must ask that the wolf turns away."

"What?" Henry asked, "I thought this was a wolf and rabbit society."

"It is" The Guard said, "however, you are a soldier of The Taloned Paw, you are not welcome here."

"He's not with them anymore" Rik said.

"Yeah" Lucia added, "I am a rabbit after all, why would he travel with one if he was in that stupid army still huh?"

"Well" The Guard said, "I suppose you have a point, are you really a deserter?"

"Of course" Henry said, "that Commodus guy is all sorts of crazy".

"Hm alright" The Guard said, "you may enter but we will have our eye on you".

"Really?" Henry asked, "okay fine, just let me get a drink already." They enter into the town and it is quite a nice looking town. Lamp lights set to illuminate the street when night comes, the houses all are decorated and look beautiful. Horse Drawn carriages liter the street and many are busy selling and the residents and visitors are busy buying.

"Ah Edenton" Henry said, "probably the best spot to get just about anything."

"Oh really?" Rik asked.

"Yup" Henry said, "this place is a one stop hub for all trading and caravaning."

"Wow" Rik said, "we don't really have trade routes like that set up back home." "I mean we do, but not as big as this."

"If we had the money" Lucia said, "we could snag a few souvenirs."

"Yeah" Henry said, "well here is a little bit of gold for the two of you, I am wettin my whistle."

"There food where you goin?" Rik asked, "if so I am right behind ya."

"Well come along then" Henry said, "miss? What about you?"

"Me?" Lucia said, "I guess I'll look around."

"Alright then" Henry said, "don't get too lost now."

"No worries" Lucia said, and they then separated. Rik got some food and Henry got something to drink and Lucia wandered the markets meanwhile.

 _ **~Meanwhile back with Greg~**_

It was almost mid-noon from what Greg could tell and he couldn't help but feel tired. Him and Nate did set up camp to rest but it was only a few hours sleep, regardless they kept walking.

"So, where we going?" Greg asked.

"We are trying to bump into your scaly friend" Nate said. "He's around here somewhere if the maps of this region are correct."

"You have maps on that weird arm thing?" Greg asked, "how'd you get them?"

"This device is very high tech" Nate said, "it can do a lot of things like generate maps of a region with one scan."

"Woah" Greg said, "with stuff like that I bet your world is cool."

"It is" Nate said, "well mostly, every world has its more negative sides though."

"Yeah I guess" Greg said, after a moment longer of walking through the forest Greg sees two figures up in the distance. It was Lix and Yosig, Greg ran ahead shouting "Lix! I got away!"

"What?!" Lix shouted, "man I am glad to see you!" he said patting Greg on the head. "I thought for sure I would have to go in there and kick some tail!" "Uh, who is the old guy though?"

"I may be no spring chicken" Nate said, "but I would bet I am more physically fit than you."

"That's Nate" Greg said, "he knows my dad and I guess The Watcher sent him to help me."

"Oh" Lix said, "so that's what he meant by seeing what he could do 'manipulating the outcome from the shadows'."

"Hm well" Yosig said "this is it for me, I go own way from here."

"What?" Greg asked, "why?"

"Because" Yosig said, "you are in safe hands now, I must find new home, remember?"

"Oh yeah" Lix said, "you lost your home, forgot about that."

"Yep" Yosig said, "Greg you stay on the path of light, you have potential, and Lix, learn to be considerate and shut your mouth."

"Hey!" Lix said, "I am not that much of a jerk.. Am I?"

"Well you were at first" Greg said, "but we are cool now at least."

"Right" Nate said, "well Yosig I know we just met but I wish you the best."

"Thank you" Yosig said, "now I go with the blowing wind, to nearest real estate agency, good luck in your travels." Yosig then walked away and with the blowing direction of the wind.

"Did he just do that?" Lix asked, "I could have sworn the wind was not even blowing a second ago." "Anyway Greg here's your crossbow, I have been keeping that safe for you." Lix hands Greg the crossbow and Greg gratifyingly took it,

"Thanks Lix!" Greg said, "now I can take out any bad guys without even being seen."

"Good" Nate said, "I wouldn't want you in the middle of open conflict, not exactly the safest place for a child." "Anyhow we are not too far from Edenton now I wonder…" Nate was interrupted by Vilix flying from above barking and whining in between.

"What?!" Nate shouted, "I thought for sure they would not be able to follow us!"

"Wait" Lix said, "you can speak to that creature."

"Yes through the gem" Nate said, "Anyway the bad news, Commodus and a company of his troops are mobilizing, the enemy is hot on our trail now." " Good news however is that Vilix has also seen Rik in the company of some locals in the nearby town." "We need to get to that town and retrieve Rik and get out of there, maybe we can avoid putting the residents at risk if we are quick enough."

"Wow" Lix said, "you sure do sound like you have had a lot of experience as soldier yourself."

"In a way yes" Nate said, "for a majority of my life I have fought the good fight for the liberty and justice of my nation back home." "I know what I am doing, so I need you two to stay on task and move quickly."

"Okay" Greg said, "let's go then."

"Yeah" Lix said, "let's, not lookin forward to get caught up in a fight." They moved quickly through the trees and over the inclines and onto the main road leading to the town. As they approached the gate they were stopped by the guard.

"Halt" The Rabbit Guard said, "I dunno if I can let you guys in, you look like a strange bunch."

"Listen" Nate said, "this is really important, The Taloned Paw's commander and a company of his soldiers are on the way here."

"What?!" The Rabbit Guard yelled, "and how do you know that?!"

"They are-" Greg began to say but Nate cut him off saying,"

"We saw them coming this way, we need to get inside."

"Very well" The Rabbit Guard said, "get inside and quickly." They went through the gate and into the town.

"Why did you just lie?" Greg said, "they are after us."

"If I told them that" Nate said, "do you really think they would let us in?" "Besides that artifact the commander has in his possession is like what I am using." "He cannot teleport to other worlds but he seems to see everything with it."

"Wait" Lix said, "you are telling me a gem told you where to find us?"

"Well no" Nate said, "I use the gems energy to power the device on my arm here, better power source that what was being used as a supplement." "With it I can track down primary targets, the scientists back home tinkered with it to give the device these capabilities." "Very handy when trying to catch a notorious enemy that always seems one step ahead."

"Sounds very techy" Lix said.

"Yeah" Greg said, "he is a complicated guy from a complicated world."

"Okay" Nate said, "Rik should be just in this bar here, Lix you are going to have to wait here with Greg".

"Alright just be quick okay?" Lix said. Nate nodded and entered into the bar, Rik was sitting with Henry chatting, Nate taps on Rik's shoulder and Rik turns around.

"Nate?" Rik asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Nate said, "saving your tail end, come on, your friends are outside and waiting to go."

"I can't leave yet though" Rik said, "I gotta help Lucia still".

"Help who?" Nate asked, "look we don't got time."

"And why is that?" Henry asked, "what makes you think you're callin the shots huh?"

"I don't know you" Nate said, "this does not concern you citizen so stand down."

"Hey" Rik said, "he's with me, we were trying to help this young girl, I am not leaving until I do that."

"Really?" Nate asked, "why? Did you swear knight's honor or something?"

"Well" Rik said, "yeah, I kinda did."

"Great" Nate said, "well let me tell you going to Alegana would have spelt the end for everyone." "That is why I was sent by The Watcher and on the orders of Ad-" Nate was then cut off by commotion, people were beginning to panic.

"They're coming!?" One Rabbit person shouted

"Oh gosh, what do we do?!" A Wolf person shouted.

"It seems" Nate said, "that word spreads quite quickly in this town."

"Who's coming?" Henry said, "it's The Taloned Paw isn't it?"

"Yes" Nate said, "it is, they are not here yet but if we all can get out of this town we could spare civilian casualty."

"Well then" Rik said, "let's move out already and find Lucia."

"Hmph well" Nate said, "it is against my better judgement to go against the mission, but I will do this just this once for you, now let's go before I change my mind…"

 _ **End of Chapter 12**_

 _ **Chapter 13: Confrontation at Edenton**_

available now


	13. Chapter 13: Confrontation at Edenton

_**Chapter 13: Confrontation at Edenton**_

Upon exiting the bar the locals were in a panicked paranoia, the mothers were hiding their children in doors and traveling merchants scrambled to exit.

"Maybe" Nate said, "telling the guard about the the army wasn't a good idea."

"Still" Rik said, "probly a good thing you did, everyone has fair warnin now y'know?"

"Perhaps" Nate said, "anyway where is this rabbit girl?"

"Dunno" Henry said, "she kinda just wandered about I suppose."

"Great" Nate said, "Henry, on me, we'll look on the western side and Rik, take the others and look Eastwards alright?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "gotta say, you are a bit different though, I kinda miss when you would just crack jokes and stuff."

"Well I got some age on me" Nate said, "that and I see this as my work, I am like this when it comes to situations like this." "Now, no more delay and get your tail in gear, go!" They separated, and searched through the city.

"So how do we know who it is?" Lix asked, "there are rabbit's everywhere."

"Well she is kinda different" Rik said, "dressed in adventure like gear, got a weird mark on her arm."

"Okay then" Lix said, "so you want me to look at their arms then?"

"Pretty much I guess" Rik replied.

"Oh hey a library" Greg said.

"Now really isn't the time Greg" Rik said.

"Maybe she is in there?" Greg asked, "you never know."

"I don't really think so" Rik said, "maybe we should ask around." Greg walks up to some other rabbit and asks,

"Hey mister, seen a girl rabbit go by?"

"A girl rabbit?" The Rabbit asked, "um, yeah I guess I saw one enter the library."

"Okay thanks!" Greg said, "yup, she went this way."

"A'ight fine" Rik said, "I guess we can check really quick."

"Really?" Lix asked "you do know that could be anyone right?"

"I guess, but it wouldn't hurt to look maybe so let's just be quick". They enter into the library, and unsurprisingly there were many books that filled shelves upon shelves. Rik looked down many aisles and eventually saw Lucia at a table.

"Oh hey" Rik said, "there she is".

"Looks like I was right" Greg said.

"Nah you just made a lucky guess" Lix said, "but it was a good one little buddy, now we can get the heck outta here." Rik walks over to Lucia.

"Hey" he said, "we gotta go."

"Go?" Lucia asked, "why?"

"The Taloned Paw is on it's way" Rik said, "they might be after us."

"Okay" Lucia said, "but who are they? Is that your son there?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "this is Greg and that lizard guy is Lix, I mentioned him before too."

"Hello" Lix said, "nice to mee- Hey! Did you just call me lizard?"

"As an example Lix" Greg said, "we wouldn't call you that on purpose."

"I'd hope not" Lix said, "we are more than that after all."

"Right" Rik said, "sorry anyway you comin?"

"Yeah" Lucia said, "before we go, well, this is weird but I was reading about the Alegana royal family." "The mark on my wrist looks like the one those royal family members had."

"Hey the king told me about that" Greg said, "he said he was looking for the rightful heir."

"Really?" Lucia asked, "perhaps that is why Commodus is after me."

"Wait" Lix said, "so the person we are trying to take with us is also the liability." "I hope you guy's have a plan, because if she is the one they are after what are we going to do?"

"We'll fight" Rik said, "if we can't run we'll have too."

"What?" Lix asked, "no, I don't want to fight, I mean you do know we'll get caught in a war right?"

"If she really is a princess we should help here." Rik said, "and even if she wasn't I already swore my honor to help her."

"Screw the knight's honor thing!" Lix shouted, "we are in another world, we should just save our own hides!"

"Hey!" Greg shouted, "stop fighting you two! We won't get anywhere just arguing."

"You're right Greg" Rik said, "sorry, but Lix I am helping her, you can just leave right now if you want."

"I would" Lix said, "but I swore something too, I swore to stick with your kid through anything, he is someone I can actually call a friend so I will not walk while he is still around."

"A'ight" Rik said, "I am glad that you are staying with us, I might need you to make sure Greg is kept somewhere safe."

"Somewhere safe?" Greg asked.

"Yeah pal" Rik said, "things are gettin serious, I wanna make sure you are safe from anything that will happen."

"That is a good idea" Lucia said, "anyway, if you guys are ready now, we should go."

"Yeah" Rik said, "we need to find the others now so let's go. They exit the library and into the streets, after walking down to the western side of the town Rik could see Henry up ahead.

"Henry" Rik said, "where did Nate go?"

"He went after them" Henry said, "he saw Commodus and his men coming up over the hills and he went to meet them."

"What?" Rik asked, "Really? Well did he beat them?"

"He has not returned" Henry said, "I don't know where he is".

"Well" Lix said, "that sure ain't good."

"Yeah" Rik said, "where is the army now?"

"They are almost at the front gate" Henry said, "I don't think there is another exit, what are we going to do?"

"Wait!" Lucia said, "maybe we can escape through the sewers!"

"Maybe" Henry said, "let go check." They look for an entrance to the sewers of the town and Henry found a building that led under the ground. They walk through the sewer and came to a dead end.

"Great, dead end" Lix said, now what?"

"Look for another way" Rik said, "come on." They walk through the sewers some more and then came to another dead end because of the sewer grate.

"Darn" Henry said, "the outside is just through here".

"Lucia" Rik said, "think you can file these bars like you did for my jail cell."

"You were in jail?" Greg asked.

"It was a misunderstanding" Rik said,

"A misunderstanding?" Lix asked, "something tells me there is more too it."

"A little" Rik said, "but the gist was that it was a misunderstanding, anyway can you do it Lucia?"

"Nope sorry" Lucia said, "I kind broke the file on your cell, tough bars them were."

"Guess we gotta go back then" Greg said.

"Yeah" Rik said, "things aren't lookin too good."

"If only I could breath sky" Lix said, "maybe that would knock them out."

"Yeah" Greg said, "maybe.

"Well since that's out we are gonna need a plan" Henry said, "when we get out here what are we going to do?"

"Try to negotiate?" Lucia asked.

"Maybe" Henry said, "we could get Commodus talking to distract him while we do something I guess." They began walking and upon exiting the sewers roars of panic could be heard. The army was at the front gate now and there was nowhere to run.

"Lix" Rik said, "take Greg somewhere out of the streets, like a building or somethin."

"We'll try to find one with a look out point" Lix said.

"Yeah" Greg said, "and if you guys need it I can use my crossbow."

"Sounds good" Rik said, "and what about you Lucia, you wanna go with them?"

"I will stand by you" Lucia said, "whatever happens will happen."

"Okay" Rik said, "Henry, you know this place well?"

"Yeah why?" Henry asked.

"Great" Rik said "Can you take me to the guard's barracks? Gonna need some weapons."

"Follow me" Henry said, "we'll see if we can get the guards to stand aside us as well."

"Good" Rik said, "let's make this quick." They quickly go to the guards barracks and and enter. Henry walks up to a wolf that was leaning against some barrels.

"Oi, what'cha want?" The Wolf said.

"The army is here" Henry said, "help arm us and stand against them."

"What?" The Wolf said, "do you really think- wait Henry? Is that you?"

"Davis?" Henry asked, "I remember now, how did I forget you? It must have been that stupid artifact Commodus tried to use on me."

"That's how he does it then?" Davis asked, "controlling minds?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "that is why we need to fight back."

"Okay" Davis said, "but, Henry, most of these guards can never handle a real fight". "And the four of us won't stand much chance against an army y'know?"

"Look" Henry said, "there is no time, round up everyone you can and let me into the armory."

"Alright" Davis said, "here take the key, let me get anyone I can." Davis took off to recruit every guard he could and Henry opened up a door that led to a room filled with weapons. Rik picked up knife quivers and daggers and Lucia went for a sword.

"Everyone ready to go?" Lucia asked.

"Got what I need" Rik said," Henry?"

"Ready" Henry said, "let's go and stop this ruthless dictator." They enter out into the street, Davis soon exits with about four or five other guards.

"That's it?" Henry asked.

"More than I was expecting" Davis responded, "whatever happens today, will decide the fate of Elantras. Finally Commodus and his army break through the front gates and made their entrance, slowly they walked down the main street to where the heroes stood in defiance. Greg was up in a building with Lix looking down with his crossbow out ready to take a shot and Lix stood at his side. Rik noticed a familiar face standing at Commodus' side though, it was Nate.

"Nate?" Rik asked, "what is he doing?"

"Commodus probably brainwashed him" Henry said, "he could easily do that to everyone else too."

"So" Rik said, "what you're saying is we are fighting a losing fight? Great".

"I am not saying that" Henry said, "but we are at a slight-"

"Slight?" Lucia asked interrupting.

"Right" Henry said continuing, "a pretty sizeable disadvantage." Commodus stops short in front of them and begins to speak,

"Ah, there she is, the lovely miss I have been looking for." "And Henry, I have found you at long last, join us and maybe the punishment could be altogether dropped." We could call it a tactical measure to lure our enemy into a trap, or something like it."

"Sorry Commodus" Henry said, "but I would rather suffer than to serve you"

"Aw that is a pity" Commodus says.

"And what do you want me for?" Lucia asked.

"What do I need you for?" Commodus asked, "I don't, however you are a significant risk being the heir of the throne." "If you didn't know that mark on your wrist means you are of Alegana royalty."

"Or it is just a mark" Lucia said, "it could mean nothing."

"Perhaps" Commodus said, "doesn't hurt to be too sure though." "No it is time for all of you to meet your fates".

"Wait!" Rik shouted, "since you are going to kill us or brainwash or whatever, why are you doing this and what is that thing?"

"What is this twenty questions?" Commodus asked, "alright fine, if you must know I am trying to build a militaristic nation and nothing more." "Yes I am trying to get rid of rabbits and hares alike because they are not warriors in any way." "I will build up an army and conquer the surrounding lands and then I can become quite stinkin rich and could even become the king myself."

"Yeah" Lucia said, "I think we figured that much."

"Yeah?" Commodus asked, "well I bet you had no idea about how I got this, the artifact, strangers from another world brought it here." "Those people captured me, took me to this place called the lab, they tried to use the artifact on me, but instead I used it on them." "I took control and ended them all, I knew with this power I could do anything!"

"Interesting" Nate said, "looks like they used anthropomorphic animal people to substitute normal humans in their testing, very clever."

"Yea" Commodus said, "something like that, wait a minute, how di-" Commodus was then cut off by Nate throwing a kick and knocking the artifact out of Commodus' hand.

"Now!" Nate shouted, "attack!" The artifact rolled and the two sides clashed with each other, since the wolves were brainwashed minions everyone made sure to just incapacitate them rather than kill. Rik threw knives at kneecaps and Lucia and Henry made sure to just down their opponents. Rik sees the artifact rolling away and he runs after it and dives catching it. Upon touching the strange round device he immediately began to feel pain. He could not control it's power and then it erupted in burst of energy knocking the device out of his hands and himself backwards.

"Ow that hurts" Rik said, "feels like I just got hit by 8 lightning bolts." Amidst the chaos the artifact bounced around on the ground. Eventually Nate picks up the artifact. He tried to use it himself but it just exploded in another burst of energy. The artifact flew up into the air, Commodus tried to catch it but Nate tackles him to the ground. The artifact hits the ground and bounces away while the two of them fight.

"I got you now" Nate said. He threw a punch and Commodus caught his fist and kicks Nate off of himself.

"Nay" Commodus said, "it is I that got you!" he draws his sword and ferociously slashes at Nate, Nate deflect the attack with his robotic arm and draws his sword.

"Well bring it then" Nate says, "don't hold back." The two of them then engages in a fierce sword fight. Somehow in all the carnage though, Lucia picks up the artifact and strangely she was able to control it.

An Energetic shock wave then erupts from where she stood and the Wolves dropped their weapons and clenched their heads.

"No!" Commodus shouted, he decks Nate in the face who was caught off guard by the sudden event and runs toward Lucia. Commodus grabbed the artifact, but it seemed Lucia was somehow stronger because Commodus was then vaporized into a pile of ash. Lucia drops the artifact and slides to her knees, she looked quite faint.

"Wha- What did I just do?" Lucia asked.

"What did you do?" Rik asked, "you saved the day!"

"Yes" Henry said, "a hero and a true heir to the throne, this is incredible." Lix and Greg came down from the building.

"Woo!" Lix yelled, "man that was awesome!"

"Yeah that was pretty amazing" Greg said, "this has been one heck of an adventure."

"Yeah it has" Rik said, "and Nate, your plan pretending to be brainwashed was pretty good, maybe a little too good."

"Yeah" Nate said, "but the element of surprise is one of the greatest weapons at your disposal on the field." "Oh and before I forget.." Nate walks over to the artifact and picks it up, the power began to surge again. Before it exploded though Nate sends it through a portal to another universe.

"Why did you do that?" Henry asked.

"Too much power" Nate said, "so I sent it away to somewhere else."

"Where is that?" Rik asked.

"Don't know" Nate said, "hopefully somewhere desolate though."

"So Lucia" Rik said, "what will you do now?"

"Well" Lucia said, "I guess go and see the king, if I really am the heir to the throne I should take it."

"Well then" Nate said, "I wish you luck my dear, but we must part ways."

"So we are going home now right?" Lix asked, "don't get me wrong, this is a great world and all but I am about ready to head back."

"Yeah" Nate said, "that's the plan anyway." The Watcher then materializes from nowhere.

"Aaa!" Henry shouted, "the heck is that?!"

"Don't worry" Rik said, "he won't hurt anyone, what do you want Watcher?"

" _Well first of all, congratulations Nate"_ The Watcher said, " _you have done your job well, even though you have changed this world's destiny I will allow it since it is for the best." "Adeleus will be quite happy with the outcome."_

"Adeleus?" Rik asked, "if you were working with him why didn't you just say so?"

" _I tried"_ The Watcher said, _oh well, what's done is done, but there is still one more problem, Crandatheil, we must go now, it is most likely too late however."_

"That sounds.. ominous" Greg says.

"Yeah" Rik said, "guess we will see."

"Wait" Lix said, "what about that ghost girl and her shack mansion of horrors?"

" _Ah yes, Spooky"_ The Watcher said, _do not worry about her anymore." "I forced her to take her business elsewhere so your world is safe from her now at least."_

"Great" Lix said, "well are we ready to go?"

"Almost" Rik said and he turns to Lucia, "well, this is it, bye Lucia and Henry, thanks for everything."

"Goodbye" Lucia said, "and thank you for honoring your promise."

"Bye Rik" Henry said, "thank you and to your friends too, you all have changed things for the better." Everyone wished each other good luck and said goodbye and then Nate takes Rik, Greg and Lix back to where they belong. They teleport to somewhere in the forest with no fog to be seen.

"Well here we are" Nate said.

"Ah, home sweet home" Lix said. Greg meanwhile was staring upwards in almost disbelief.

"Uh, guys?" Greg said, "since when was the moon ever that big or that close?" Rik looks upwards and see that the moon looks to be just yards away from colliding into the castle in Skyweather.

"What in the-" Rik trails off…

 _ **End of Chapter 13**_

 _ **Chapter 14: Crandatheil**_

available now


	14. Chapter 14: Crandatheil

_**Chapter 14: Crandatheil**_

"At least" Lix said, "I now know that the moon is not made of cheese."

"Really?" Greg asked, "you are joking at a time like this?"

"Joking?" Lix asked, "I am serious!"

"Um okay then" Rik said, "anyway we need to go before it's too late, I mean there is still time, there has to be!"

"I am afraid it already is too late" The Watcher said.

"What?" Nate asked, "you're telling me there is no way to stop this?"

"No" The Watcher said.

"I knew it" Nate said, "I just knew I should have ignored you and your kid and just brought you all back Rik".

"You are seriously blaming us?" Rik asked, "maybe if someone just told us what was happening we wouldn't have this problem right now!" And then there was the sound of destruction as the moon crumbled the castle. The world started to crack and erupt into a fiery inferno.

"Aw crap!" Lix yelled, "quick get us outta here!"

"No!" Rik said, "go back in time!"

"What?!" Nate asked, "I said I would never do that again!"

"That's just too bad!" Rik shouted, "do it!"

"Yes" The Watcher said, ""you must now."

"Oh alright" Nate said, he then quickly use the power of his gem to rewind time. After a flash the world seemed back to normal, it was late afternoon with no moon anywhere near.

"How far back did we go?" Greg asked.

"A day? Maybe a week?" Lix wondered.

"Nope" Nate said, "an hour."

"What?" Rik asked, "an hour? Are you sure that is long enough?"

"It's all you need" Nate said, "let's move out now."

"Rik" The Watcher said, "quickly go to your home, I will be awaiting your arrival."

"Do I have time to go to my friend?' Rik asked.

"Possibly" The Watcher said, but Anne could wait if you feel it would take too much time."

"You just know everything don't you?" Rik asked, "anyway I want to make sure Greg is out of the way."

"Out of the way?" Greg asked, "you don't need to worry about me, I can handle a fight."

"Sure" Rik said. "against normal people and monsters, but this Crandatheil sounds like something else."

"Yeah" Lix said, "sorry little buddy but your dads right, you should just take cover somewhere, maybe I'll join you come to think of it."

"That's up to you Lix" Nate said, "if we are going to make this short detour we must go now." "Anyway what makes you think he'll be any safer there Rik? Cause if there is one thing I learned, you can't exactly change the past, just the outcome after the events that occur."

"Well I dunno" Rik said, "maybe Anne can take him to Lastleaf if things get that bad again."

"Hate to be a downer" Nate said, "but being underground when a literal moon is crashing into the planet won't keep anyone safe."

"Let's just try to not let that happen" Rik said, "let's go now". The four of them quickly made their way to Skyweather. The farming fields surrounding Skyweather were mostly barren of anyone due to most of the folk being at the festival. Upon arriving at the castle gates Rik could see that there was a queue of people and beasts waiting to enter the city.

"Wow" Nate said, "is there really that many people here?"

"The city is big 'nuff" Rik said, "but we gotta keep any rats out if ya know what I mean."

"Cruddy people you mean?" Lix asked, "yeah I can see that."

"Yep" Rik said, "anyway follow me, I can get us in quick." Rik being a Knight Commander was let in along with everyone else without question, it always felt good being so well known and respected to Rik. They wandered the Skyweather streets as people and beasts alike sang, drank, danced and gorged on food throughout the city having a good time. Eventually Rik was able to spot Anne, she was talking to Rehre, she had Dax with her and Syx and Lawrence was there as well.

"So" Anne said talking to Rehre, "you like him huh?"

"Well yeah" Rehre said, "he has helped me and Dax here, could never repay him for that, still though maybe we oughta-" Rehre stops short when she sees Rik, "Rik you're back, and who's that?"

"No time to explain" Rik said, "you two don't mind keeping an eye on Greg do you?"

"I guess not" Anne said, "but what is going on?"

"Something I gotta take care of" Rik said, "oh and hello Syx, and Lawrence, glad to see you're back again."

"Yes hello" Syx said.

"Hi" Lawrence said, "won't lie though we are all a little concerned now, you sure you don't need our help?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "just dropping Greg off, and uh, if you see a moon about to hit Skyweather run okay?"

"What?!" Syx asked, "why would that happen?"

"I dunno" Lix said, "why do you stink so much?"

"Lix" Greg said, "that wasn't nice."

"Oh so this is the boy Anne told me about" Syx said, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too" Greg said.

"Gotta say" Lawrence said, "I didn't expect to see him with a crossbow, where have you three been? And who is the old guy?"

"I am Nate, we met before." Nate said, "I just am not a fox anymore, long story, no time we gotta go now."

"Right" Rik said, "be back in a bit everyone, bye." Rik then takes off with Nate and Lix.

"This is weird" Rehre said, "all of it, I am going to follow them."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Anne asked.

"It can't be that bad right?" Rehre asked, " Anyway, Dax you stay here and be good okay?"

"Yes ma" Dax said he then turns to Greg, "I am glad you're back now Greg, what adventure did you and your dad go on?"

"Let's go and get some food first" Greg said, "I am starving, then I will tell you all about it."

"Hmm, mind if I listen too?" Lawrence asked.

"Sure" said Greg, "it has been quite the adventure." Greg tells them what happened so far as Rik, Nate and Lix quickly rush to Rik's house with Rehre shadowing from behind. Rik walks up the dirt road and turns to his house, The Watcher was waiting for him outside.

"Finally you have arrived" The Watcher said, "he has not appeared yet so you have made good time fortunately."

"What the?" Rehre said aloud, "Rik what is going on here?"

"Uh, Watcher" Rik said, "I thought you only let people you want see you."

"Well usually I do" The Watcher said, "but even I am prone to making mistakes sometimes."

"Oh of course" Lix said, "anyway, hello lady."

"What the?" a voice then came from Rik's house, the person that came out was Kenny.

"Rik? Rik! You're back!" Kenny shouted, "I came here awhile ago to see if you would come back."

"Whoa, whoa" Rik said, "can we just handle one thing at a time here?"

"Yeah" Nate said, "we just need to focus on one thing right now,which is getting that gem."

"Yeah" Rik said, "in a minute though, Kenny, why are you in my house?"

"I was waiting for you to comeback sir."

"Yeah" Rik said, "but in my house?"

"Ah right" Kenny said, "invasion of privacy and all that, it was cold out though so I thought maybe I'd warm up." "Really didn't think you would mind sir."

"Still gives you no right to just enter" Lix said, "anyway we got something to do now."

"Yeah" Rik said, "um, Rehre, sorry I kinda lied, there is something serious going on."

"Does it have anything to do with him?" Rehre asked pointing at The Watcher.

"Not exactly in the way you may think" The Watcher said.

"Yeah" Rik said, "a little but not really a lot, you are kinda keeping me here."

"From what?" Rehre asked.

"Well, the moon from crashin down" Rik said.

"Wait" Rehre said, "you were serious about that?"

"Yes!" Rik said, "and I need this gem now, it's the only way to stop everything."

"Alright!" Lix shouted, "what the heck are we waiting for then?! Let's go!"

Rik rushes inside to his bedroom and lifts up the floorboards with the box hidden underneath.

"This is it" Rik said, he opened up the box and the gem within amulet was still there. "A'ight, it's still here, I got it now what?"

"Vanquish the foe" The Watcher said, "he will be here soon."

"Who will be here soon?" Lix asked standing at the doorway.

"Me" said a voice from outside the window, Rik exits his house and sees that it is Billy Crandal standing there.

"Billy?" Rik said, "so you are alive?"

"Yep" Billy said, "my offer still stands, you can hand me that gem and I will be well on my way."

"NO!" The Watcher screeched, "you must not give it to him! He is Crandatheil!"

"What?" Rik asked, "this nice guy that helped us out? You sure you got the right guy?"

"Yes, you do have the right guy" Billy said, "it is true, I am Crandatheil, I am only a half-blood though and I am powerless without the gem, my true power was absorbed into the gem." "Oh, did The Watcher not tell you that? He forcefully took my power away claiming I caused too much destruction."

"What the heck is going on?" Lix asked.

"I think the Billy guy is the Crandatheil guy" Kenny responded, "and Billy is the evil one trying to kill us all cause we were suppose to all die before."

"Oh" Rehre said, "that makes sense I suppose, maybe."

"You three done?" Crandatheil asked, "now where was I? Oh yeah, The Watcher is just trying to keep me powerless because he is afraid of me."

"And for good reason" The Watcher said, "you destroy without reason, you wish to rid worlds with only minor problems."

"This world is one of many that must be destroyed" Crandatheil said, "it was slated for destruction over six years earlier, I must see it through".

"What's with the moon then?" Rik asked, "our world was going to end with the skies being poisoned, not a big round rock smashing into us."

"How did?" Crandatheil began "no matter, yes, I do not care for the world's history, I just want to use a moon."

"Okay" Nate said, "what makes you even think we will side with you then huh?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "you ain't destoryin my home, and you sure as heck are not gettin the gem."

"I will take it by force then" Crandatheil said.

"Oh no you won't!" Kenny said as he charged with his sword. Crandatheil grabs him by the wrist and punched he elbow upwards disarming him and threw him to the side.

"Ow" Kenny said, "well I'm out, good luck guys."

"Heh heh" Crandatheil laughed, "anyone else?" Lix breathed ice on him and froze him solid and Nate shot something that looked like a dart at him with his bracer. The darts exploded but the ice did not shatter Crandatheil.

"Really?" Crandatheil asked, "that the best you got?" Crandatheil takes out his dagger and slashes at Lix but Lix teleports away. He then strikes at Nate, Nate blocks with his robotic arm and punches Crandateil with his robotic strength. Nate then draws his sword to attack and slashes but Crandatheil catches his blade and disarms Nate and threw the sword away.

"Wow" Nate said, "you are a lot tougher than I was expecting".

"Damn right" Crandatheil said as he lunged with the dagger, Nate struggled with him as Rik threw daggers at Crandatheil. It almost seemed no use until Nate drew his pistol and began firing, Crandatheil fell to a slump. Nate then reloads the weapon and tosses it to the side past Rik a little.

"Okay" Nate said, "Rik, figure out how to use that gem before he gets up."

"What do you want me to do?" Rik asks, "send him through a portal or something?"

"Something" Nate said. "And… don't forget about the pistol there."

"A'ight?" Rik said a little confused, " anyway I'll figure somethin" he turns to Rehre, "you need to get outta here, don't worry about me".

"Okay" Rehre said, "I am sure you will keep us all safe, that is your job after all."

"Job?" Rik asked, "more likely duty actually, I'll see you later."

"Goodbye and good luck" Rehre said as she took off.

"Okay, now…" Rik turns around and sees that Nate is on the ground. "Nate?! What happened?"

"Look out!" Nate shouts, but it was too late, Crandatheil decked Rik in the side of his face knocking the gem out of his hand. Rik scrambled to retrieve the gem but it was too late, Crandatheil already have picked up the gem.

"Looks like I win" Crandatheil said, but just as he said that he was picked up and slammed around by a mass of blackness. The mass was The Watcher taking form as a deadly black fog, somehow the gem gets tossed back to Rik.

"Huh" Rik said, "that works I guess." Rik still could not remember how to use the gem, he tried to open a portal but to no avail. Eventually Crandatheil broke free from The Watcher"s grasp and The Watcher reappeared at Rik's side.

"Just," Crandatheil began, "let's make a deal, you let me continue my work, and I will let you and everyone you care about live, okay?"

"No deal" Rik said, "we're gonna beat you right here and right now."

"So be it then" Crandatheil said, he then took out a book from his back pocket and read something in a language Rik never heard. The Watcher then erupted into a white flame and began dissolve.

"No! I will return" The Watcher shouted, "you will not win!"

"Wait, what?" Rik asked.

"Wait what, what?" Crandatheil asked, "I returned him to the Aether and now he is stuck there for the rest of eternity." "That's right, I didn't want to do that because where is the fun without a challenge?" "But in the end I had to do it, it was the only way I could continue to purify the multiverse."

"You are not gettin this gem" Rik said.

"Yeah?" Crandatheil asked, "and how will you stop me?" Rik looked around and saw Nate's gun on the ground to his side, he dived over and grabbed the weapon.

"I'll destroy it" Rik said, "and then you can't win".

"Ha" Crandatheil laughed, "you don't even know how to use that."

"Try me" Rik said, Crandatheil lunged at Rik, and Rik in return fired at the gem, and the gem split into two. A rift opened but just as one half of the gem went through it the rift immediately closed as if that was a failsafe way to not suck anybody into another world.

"There" Rik said, "I told you, now it's over."

"Not exactly" Crandatheil said walking over and picking up the other half of the gem that didn't go into the portal. "With this half of the gem I still can control space, so in the end I will still be able to do what I must."

"What?" Rik asked, "why does it work like that?!"

"No clue" Crandatheil said, "now if you excuse me, its time" Crandatheil disappeared, but his voice still echoes to Rik saying, "if you want to stop me come to the lovely castle, I will not wait for long".

"Great" Nate said, "don't know how, but we are going to have to stop him."

"Go ahead you two" Kenny said, "I'll be fine here."

"Are you sure?" Rik asked.

"Yes" Kenny said, "seal the deal man." Lix then reappears,

"Um, hey" Lix said, "what happened? I kinda chickened out."

"A lot" Rik said, "we'll fill you in on the way, let's get going, it's time to end this…"

 _ **End of Chapter 14**_

 _ **Chapter 15: Armageddon's End**_

available now


	15. Chapter 15: Armageddon's End

_**Chapter 15: Armageddon's End**_

As Rik raced to Skyweather with Lix and Nate he couldn't help but feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. If he was to fail, Rik knew the consequences and he was determined to not let that happen. They make it through the gates of Skyweather and looking up at The Castle, Rik could make out the figure up above.

"There he is" Rik said.

"Way up there?" Nate asked, "you have access to the roof, right?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "though I probly can't take anyone with me, you are not a knight, Lix is one, but he's new."

"I will get up there my own way" Nate said, "I will meet you there, by the way your friends are behind you, don't get caught up too long, time is of the essence."

"Hey Rik!" Anne said walking up behind him.

"Hey" Rik said, "what's up?"

"Greg told us about his adventure" Anne said, "do you know who is trying to end our world?"

"Yeah" Syx said, "you mentioned a moon crashing, why is that going to happen?"

"And" Lawrence said "why would you not say anything? I mean I get you were tryin to protect us and all, but this seems pretty serious."

"Oookay" Rik said, "I don't really have the time but the guy is on top of the castle and yeah he is going to try and kill us with the moon." "Anyway you guys should clear out, before it happens."

"We want to help if we can" Anne said.

"I know" Rik said, "maybe you guys can warn people to take cover or something, I know there might be a fight."

"Okay" Anne said, "just be careful."

"Hey" Greg said, "be careful okay?"

"I will Greg" Rik said.

"And one day" Greg said "I will be a able to fight like you, maybe even better"

"A'ight buddy" Rik said, "if things get bad run, okay? I will see you soon."

"And what about me?" Lix asked, "you want me to help out?"

"If you can" Rik said, "but if you don't want to get hurt I won't blame ya".

"I can't go into the castle" Lix said, "but I will hang around it just in case, say have you seen Anton around?"

"No" Rik said, "I wonder where he gone off too."

"Who knows" Lix said, "anyway time's a wastin".

"Right" Rik said and then he made his way towards the castle. He entered into the castle and found the king amongst his guests in his party.

"Your highness" Rik said, "mind if I go to the roof, bit of an emergency."

"What?" The King asked, "what's going on on top of the roof?"

"You won't believe it" Rik said, "but there is a crazy powerful crazy guy on top of the roof tryin to crash the moon with our world."

"That does sound far fetched" The King said.

"I know" Rik said, "but it's true."

"Well you seem genuine" The King said, " for some reason I totally believe you, guess I have seen my share of crazy things." "Anyway, I will send Mathews with you as a precaution, report to me afterwards okay?"

"Yes sir" Rik said, The King hands him the key and both Rik and Matthews makes their way to the top of the castle roof.

"There he is!" Mathews said, but it turned out to just be Nate.

"That's not him" Rik said, "that's my friend".

"What?" Mathews asked, "how?"

"No time" Nate and Rik said simultaneously.

"Okay" Nate said, "he is just up there on the slope of the roof". "You go talk to him and if everything goes to crap, well have me take care of it."

"A'ight" Rik said, "you sure though? You got your tail end kicked last time."

"Just go" Nate said. Rik nods and slowly makes his way to Crandatheil.

"Hey Billy" Rik said, "I'm here, let's talk."

"Do not call me that anymore" Crandatheil said, "you know my real name now so speak it." "Anyhow yes, there is nothing to talk about, my offer stands, if you and your friends surrender now I will spare all of them."

"Can't we just spare the world?" Rik asked.

"No" Crandatheil said, "it must be destroyed, the date of expiration has long since passed."

"But why?" Rik asked, "it's not botherin anything, your excuse is kinda flimsy dontcha think?" Rik then heard a ka-ching noise, "what the? Did you hear that?"

"I dunno but, I.. I'm right" Crandatheil said, "what does a mortal like you know?"

"Well enough to see things clearly" Rik said, "there is no reason to destroy our world, you got your own reason, don't you?" Rik then heard another ka-ching noise, "so you didn't hear that either?"

"Um, no, anyway you are right" Crandatheil said, "I do have a reason, my brother with all of this power, yet he does nothing against the true evil." "He does little to influence the more desirable outcome, by destroying worlds I am actually doing something to make a difference." "Do you know how many of those evil corporate exploiting scum holes I stopped due to my actions? Many." "I do what I do to prevent future problems, this world has been infected by the UNI, I must erase it."

"The UNI?" Rik asked.

"Universal Netherverse Interconnections" Nate said, "what have they done to this world?"

"I do not know" Crandatheil said, "but every trace of their existence must be erased." "Wait a minute, you were not invited to this meeting."

"Yeah well…" Nate said, "I was just curious."

"You clearly know of them" Crandatheil said, "how is that?"

"I have been to many worlds" Nate said, "let's just keep it at that."

"Very well" Crandatheil said, "anyhow we have delayed this event long enough." Then a bunch of guards came bursting through the door on the roof.

"There's the madman!" Mathews shouted, "get him boys!.. and girls of course."

"No wait!" Rik shouted but it was too late, Crandatheil opened up a void beneath the guards and they were gone almost instantly.

"Well that didn't work now did it?" Crandatheil asked, "the inevitable can no longer be escaped, now it is time for Armageddon!"

"Wait!" said a voice behind Nate and Rik. They all turn around and see a red squirrel, it was Conker.

"What the?" Crandatheil asked, "who are you?"

"The rogue element" Conker responded, "bet you weren't expecting me."

"Well, no" Crandaltheil, "I suppose not, well what do you have to say?"

"Hasta la vista, baby" Conker responded pulling a rocket launcher out of his pocket and firing.

"Get down!" Nate shouted and both him and Rik ducks as the rocket fires overhead and blasts Crandatheil.

"Got him!" Conker said, "ain't nothin beats rocket launcher."

"How did you know?" Rik asked.

"Adeleus told me about it" Conker said, "wanted me to be a distraction while he goes and get that Watcher fellow."

"Sounds good" Nate said, "wait distraction? You blew him up!"

"That's what you think" Crandatheil rose into the sky now with a pair leathery bat like wings. "I apologize but this is goodbye". A moon then materializes in the sky and began to slowly approach them.

"Shoot" Conker said, "I'd need a nuclear warhead or two to blow that up."

"We have to go back in time!" Rik said.

"No" Nate said, "we can still do something, right Conker?"

"I dunno" Conker said, "the autho- er, I mean, I forgot what my gem power was."

"Wait" Rik said, "I just remembered that when I freed Volkiris from a lab he said I could summon him."

"Didn't he try to kill us?" Nate asked.

"He's good now" Rik said, "now what did he tell me to say? Uhm, 'Volkiris, I summon thee'?" A moment after saying that Volkiris appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yes my friend, what is it that you need?" Volkiris asked

"Can you still grow big?" Rik asked.

"Well, I suppose, why?" Volkiris asked.

"Um, try looking up horns" Conker said. Volkiris looks up,

"Oh" he said, "how'd I not notice, I will attend to this at once." Volkiris then grew into a gigantic size and flew upwards with the moon into orbit and destroyed it sending fragments scattering into space. Volkiris then fluttered downward in a graceful fashion as if he was expecting an applause. However it seemed that Crandatheil had a back up plan because inside the moon was a lizard like demon with wings. The Creature had the head akin to a giant mutated gecko and it breathed acidic bile. It flew after Volkiris at a high velocity and knocked him across the sky.

"There was a monster inside it!?" Rik wondered aloud.

"Yes" Crandatheil said, "it would have been for extra insurance so to speak." "Anyway the creature will surely destroy your creature."

"How much you bettin?" Conker asked. "I am puttin 20 quid on our guy, you?"

"I will bet a thousand on mine" Crandatheil said.

"Are you sure mate?" Conker asked.

"Doubly" Crandaltheil said.

"Okay" Conker said, "guess we'll see."

"Don't you ever take anythin seriously?" Rik asked.

"With a character like myself?" Conker asked, "nope, for the most part I take the piss cause I can, it is just wonderful to be self aware".

"I guess?" Rik responded scratching his head confused. Meanwhile, Volkiris and the monster of the moon fought in and out of the view of everyone below flying above the clouds and dipping back below. They clawed, they breathed their breaths and they even had a brawl throwing punches and hooks that would be illegal if it was a regular boxing match. It was quite the fight and people and beasts below cheered and hooted unaware of just how dangerous the spectacle truly was. Eventually Volkiris wins with him knocking the creature into space and leaving him to drift into the infinite.

"You were saying?" Conker asked. "Looks like you owe me a thousand and thirty!"

"Dah! Drat!l" Crandatheil yelled, "well there goes my more entertaining plan, now I have no choice but to open a rift to the alternate dimension and kill the world with the black poison.

"No!" Rik yelled, "you will not!" And in a desperate effort Rik threw knives at Crandatheil's hand slicing the half of gem from his grasp.

"No!" Crandatheil yelled flying after it, fortunately the gem bounced and fell into a sewer grate, from there it would be carried away and lost to the river.

"I will find that gem!" Crandaltheil yelled, "and when I do you will be sorry!"

"That bought us plenty of time" Nate said, "guess we'll just kick back and wait?"

"So are we gonna kill him or?" Conker asked

"I don't think so" Rik said, "I seen what happens to people who wants to get revenge before, they will do almost anything." "Anyway what do you know of that UNI Nate?"

"They are a very high tech company" Nate said, "they seem to have figured out how to travel to other universes but that is not public knowledge".

"So are they evil?" Rik asked.

"Corporations usually are not known for goodwill" Nate said, "I would bet they are."

"Right" Conker said, "so what do we do with bat winged, nice suit, no brains over there? I mean, man you can't help but feel bad for him since he was a terrible villain."

" _Ahem, hello"_ The Watcher said, " _we will take it from here."_ Everyone turns around once again to see The Watcher and Adeleus is behind them.

"Hey Adeleus" Rik said, "been awhile, how's Alt-Tox?"

"Been well" Adeleus said, "and Arinelaxivous has absolutely loved your lizard like friends being around since he is a dragon himself.

"Hiya Adele" Conker said.

"I told you not to call me that" Adeleus said, "ahem, to business then, where is Crandal?" Crandaltheil then flies back up.

"Okay just because I don-" Crandaltheil began, "oh, hey Adeleus, what are you doing here?"

" _You know why we are here"_ The Watcher said.

"To kill me finally?" Crandaltheil asked.

"What?" Adeleus asked, "no, of course not, we are going to talk some sense into you!"

"Oh great!" Conker said, "this is an intervention now isn't it?"

" _Well yes"_ The Watcher said, " _Crandaltheil clearly needs the help, to let go of his heinous revenge plot."_

"Pretty much you wisecracking squirrel" Adeleus said, "and do not worry you reddish-orange fur ball, we are obviously going to take him elsewhere and go from there." "As nice as this world is, it is best we take him elsewhere."

"Oh, so that's it then?" Nate asked, "good, and I thought we would get stuck in a huge fight or something."

"Well we had to intervene" Adeleus said, "Crandaltheil is by no means evil, but he is deranged slightly."

"Okay, why does he hate the UNI so much?" Rik asked.

"They used me" Crandaltheil said with a raised voice, "they used me like a tool, the powers I had before they were entrapped in the gem".

" _Yes"_ The Watcher said, " _quite tragically he was abused by this UNI and swore vengeance." "Unfortunately, the UNI were branched out into hundreds, maybe even thousands of different universes. "Most likely the number is more than doubled when you consider how many different realities that could exist."_

So a lot more numbers than I know, huh?" Rik asked.

"Pretty much" Adeleus said, "oh and I almost forgot, Vilix fetched this for you." Adeleus hands Rik the half of the gem that was lost.

"Thanks" Rik said, "so I can keep the power of time then?"

"Yes" Adeleus said, "it's most likely a lot safer than having power over both space and time anyway." "The only way I would think of repairing the gem is if you joined us in Elder Light, but I know you would never leave your home..." Vilix then disappears and then reappears holding the other half of the gem in his mouth. "...So that is why I will destroy this half of the gem, so it will not fall into the wrong hands again."

"No!" Crandaltheil yelled and he yanked the gem from Vilix. Adeleus raised a fist glowing with white looking magic and The Watcher stood ready to blast Crandaltheil. However before they could attack him Crandaltheil opened a rift between the reality of poison and the one they were in. The Black Poison started to leak into the world and Rik could already feel himself starting to succumb to the deadly poison. Instinctively Rik paused time with his half of the gem.

"(Cough) (Cough) Ugh, not, happenin" Rik said, "let's go back and try again." Rik rewinds time and before Crandaltheil grabbed the gem. This time before he could get his hands on it Rik jumped up as high as he could in front of Crandaltheil and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Aw hey!" Crandaltheil yelled "let go!" Crandaltheil then flings Rik over the side of the castle roof and began to fall.

"Rik!" Nate yelled, "hold on!"

Everyone that was watching from below gasped. Nate luckily was quite agile and quick he jumped down and grabbed Rik and used his high-tech grapple to reel the two of them back to safety.

"Whew thanks" Rik said.

"No problem" Nate said, "now Adeleus destroy the thing before Cran-dolt does anything else stupid.

"Will do" Adeleus said, "Watcher, you got him?"

" _Affirmative"_ The Watcher said.

"Good" Adeleus said, "now just let me…" Adeleus then evaporates the half of the gem to dust.

"No!" Crandaltheil yelled, "my hopes of revenge! Smothered! Squashed! Evaporated!"

"So will he ever be okay?" Rik wondered, "can you really fix him?"

"I don't know" Adeleus said.

"Well if you can't" Conker said, "you can just lock him up again, y'know in a padded cell, where crazy people should be instead of some stupid mansion maze."

"Shut up Conker" Adeleus said, "it wasn't my idea anyhow."

" _Um"_ The Watcher said, " _I only suggested it because you said to do something more.. creative"_

"We will not discuss this now" Adeleus said, "anyway, sorry about everything recently Rik, now go enjoy your life and what not."

" _Yes"_ The Watcher said, " _and do let this be a lesson to heed warnings, even if they are vague, it's for a good reason."_

"Goodbye" Rik said, "and Watcher, let this also be a lesson to you to earn someone's trust first, you don't look the most friendly type, y'know?"

" _Of course"_ The Watcher said, " _it may have been.. easier huh?"_

"Uh-huh" Rik said, "anyway see ya!"

"Bye" Nate said, they all then went through a portal and the night, it still went on.

"Uh, so" Volkiris said now shrunk to normal size, "that was interesting".

"Oh, you're still here?" Rik asked, "you were, pretty quiet."

"Yeah" Volkiris said, "I didn't know what to say."

"Right" Rik said, "well the festival is still goin on, guys want a drink or two?"

"Actually" Conker said, "for once I will have to pass, I eh, may be on a slight parol, can't exactly drink where I could be seen by you know who."

"Oh" Rik said, "well what about you Nate?"

"Sorry, can't" Nate said, "we have a holiday where I come from called Christmas, I promised my son that we would spend it together, have a good one Rik"

"Alright see ya guys" Rik said, both Conker and Nate leaves, it is now just Rik and Volkiris on the roof.

"So, how about you then?" Rik asked.

"I could go for some Bloody Mary" Volkiris said.

"Uh, what?" Rik asked.

"It's a cocktail drink" Volkiris responded, "considering your world however I may need to make it myself."

"It doesn't involve someone called Mary does it?" Rik asks.

"No of course not" Volkiris said, "let's just get off this infernal roof already and paaarty!" Rik exits the roof with Volkiris and quickly briefs the King on what happened. The King apparently went outside and saw what was happening for himself, for his heroics The King told Rik to expect a bonus. Rik then went outside to his friends everyone and introduced each other to Volkiris.

"It's good to see you are back in one piece" Anne said.

"And us as well of course" Syx said.

"Yeah" Lix said, "man, Syx you are quite the nervous type, but I knew we'd be okay, Rik is someone I am glad to call a hero!"

"Thanks Lix" Rik said, "comin from you, that means a lot since you didn't like me before."

"Yeah" Lix said, "don't take it lightly though hero boy!"

"Where'd Nate go?" Lawrence asked, "he left along with them others eh?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "he had to go and spend some time with his boy." "Speaking of which, where's Greg?" Rik looks around and sees that Greg is with Dax playing a festival game where they have to throw balls at bottles. Greg hit every stack and won.

"Yeah!" Dax yelled, "way to go Greg!"

"Heh" Anne laughed, "that's your boy alright."

"Yeah" Rik said, "hey Greg! I'm back!"

"Dad!" Greg shouted, "you saved the day! Me and Dax saw the huge monsters fight and everything, that was cool!"

"It was wasn't it?" Volkiris asked, "I am glad I could put on a good show."

"Yeah!" Dax said, "it was quite an event, this festival was a lot more entertaining than I thought it would be."

"Um" Rik said, "anyone gonna tell him that wasn't an actual event?"

"Nah" Rehre said, "not right now at least, he is quite the worrywart sometimes."

"Some kids are" Anne said, "most usually grow out of it."

"Yeah," Rehre said, "ahem, Anne you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on those two would you?" "Me and Rik oughta go have a drink and maybe a bite to eat."

"I wouldn't mind that" Rik said, "my gildeds are back home though."

"I'll buy" Rehre said, "no worries, you can repay me with some of your tales, I never believed them before but now I have no reason to not to."

"Yeah" Rik said, "I mean how would I make up a floating city and robot people anyhow? Heck I am not really sure what a robot is still."

"Haha" Anne laughed, "you two go have fun, we'll catch up later."

"Yeah" Volkiris said, "anyhow, does anyone know where I can get tomato juice?"

"What do you need that for?" Lawrence asked.

"A drink" Volkiris said, "it's a type of cocktail called a-" Volkiris' voice faded as Rik and Rehre walked away, the night was still young and their world once again was safe. The ridged freezing winter will be inevitably arriving soon after the festivals end. However that was in the future, and right now was all that truly mattered. But like the seasons, time never stops no matter how many times one can pause it for that extra hour or two of sleep. Eventually the young Kobold, Greg and Black Draconmage, Daxtertalias grew up to become young adults trying to get a foothold on life. However that is a story for another day, do not fret though, there is still the epilogue for a bit of insight of things to come…

 _ **End of Chapter 15**_

 _ **Epilogue: The Courier's Job**_

 _Check in again soon for the epilogue to entail what is to come in the next story!_


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue: The Courier's Job

_**Epilogue: The Courier's Job**_

"With every road there must be an end" Greg said to himself as he walked. "But with every ending there is a new beginning." He stops and looks at the package in his hands, it was a box with something or another in it.

"And like I told Pa" Greg said, "this is just another new beginning, I mean sure it's not as noble as a knightship." "But it's better than when I was basically working for free in a guild, then again I learned some pretty cool fighting techniques so I guess it wasn't all that wasteful." Greg tucked the package under his arm and began to walk once again, kicking up the back of his sleeveless duster as he walked. He found the strange looking duster in the guild he was in. It belonged to a messenger apparently, it is quite fitting that Greg wears it now as a Courier. He wore a very light linen shirt with a strap across his chest under it. Really he doesn't need the shirt but in more public areas he wouldn't look as proper.

Along with that his pants had a lot of pockets for smaller valuables or maybe letters, mostly smaller valuables he could sell though, once a Kobold always a Kobold. He also wore footraps, or would it be paw raps? Anyway he wore those too, somewhat helps when walking over rough jagged gravel used in some of the roads.

"Okay" Greg said, "just outside The Nation of Skyweather off the beaten path and into the forest somewhat, that's what the letter said, right? Right, why do I talk to myself so much?" "Hmph, wish Dax was here to keep me company, maybe I can talk him into it and leave that farming to his mom." "I mean it's great he helps out but he could use a real job." Greg is hit with snow falling from a high up branch,

"Ha" he laughed "great shot tree". As cold it could get during the winter Greg liked snow, as a kid he would frolic in the fields with Dax, having snowball fights and what not. That's really all you can do traveling on your lonesome, think back on things or just imagine stuff. Greg may have had high hopes for a little bit adventure at least becoming a courier, but then again he was quite literally a mailman with a slightly cooler name.

"Hmm, name, name" Greg said to himself, "I should give myself a nickname, The Lone Kobold? No, that's dumb." "Cain? McKillen? The Package Runner? Those are all real stupid, uhm, Six?" "Heh, yeah, Six the Courier, not too bad, it even fits as a Draconmage name too." "Six and Dax, now our names are symmetrical, wonder what he would think of it." "Heh, heh, I can already imagine him saying, 'hey Six, I got your Six!', he was always cracking dumb jokes like that." Greg stops again and looks at the package, it made him feel.. strange, like there was something inside that was causing these vibes. Greg shakes his head,

"Ugh, maybe" he said, "it's just in my head, anyway back to the trail." The trees hung over his head as he walked from the path and into the forest. Greg spins around while walking looking for whoever the package was for.

"Um, hello?" Greg asked, "got a delivery for someone around here." Without a warning a lizard beast, jumped out from the brush with a knife.

"Hand over all you got!" he said, "or I'll gut ya!"

"You tryin to rob me?" Greg asked, "cause no one robs Six."

"Your name is a number?" The Lizard asked, "ah whatever, stupid name aside, give me yer stuff!"

"Let me think on that" Greg said, "no".

"No?" The Lizard asked.

"Yeah, no" Greg said.

"No?!" The Lizard screamed, "I don't take no for an answer!"

"Oookay" Greg said, "why are you still standing there then?"

"Um," The Lizard said, "I was hoping not to fight, I am good seriously, but ah, I don't er, want to, kill you.. yeah that's it."

"Well leave then" Greg said, "I don't need a spineless reptile in my way, so step aside."

"Spineless?!" The Lizard yelled, "I'll show you!" The Lizard went to strike but Greg ducked and rolled under, setting the package down after the roll. The Lizard turned around to strike again, but Greg jumps up and catches his wrist forcing The Lizard down. Greg disarms The Lizard and throws the knife up and into a tree.

"Oh darn" The Lizard said, "where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Self training" Greg said, "as well as my time as a knight and not to mention a nice while in my local fighters guild".

"Oh" The Lizard said, "well I am going to run away now then, please just don't kill me".

"Why would I?" Greg asked, "just go away and we can pretend you weren't a terrible robber alright?"

"Yes" The Lizard said, "of course". He then ran off and Greg could continue on with his delivery. He picks up the package looks around and began walking in a direction.

"Hm, where is this person?" Greg asks walking along, eventually he sees a rather odd looking figure standing in the middle of the forest opening.

"That him?" Greg asks, "uh, hello? You expecting a delivery?"

"Hm, oh" the man said, "ahem, yes, I am". Getting a better look at the man Greg sees he is wearing some sort of trench coat and a hat, he liked the look of the hat whatever it was.

"Uh, nice hat" Greg said.

"Thanks" The Stranger said, "fedoras, quite stylish and the perfect undercover headwear, not that I mean anything by undercover of course, ahaha".

"Um, right" Greg said, "I will need you to sign for it."

"Sign?" The Stranger asked, "really? There's no such thing as pens in this world, and who just has a quill and ink handy? Especially in more rural areas?"

"Well" Greg said, "it's more of a security type thing I guess."

"Very well," said The Stranger, "I do indeed have a pen, give it here."

"Don't mind me for askin" Greg said, "but where are you from? I mean our nation could use pens, they look a lot more convenient."

"Oh, ah yes" The Stranger said, "I um, made this myself obviously, I am looking to make these a wide spread invention.. for the masses."

"I bet that's what's in the package then" Greg said, "material you need, well I'll leave you too it, good luck!"

"Yes, yes of course" The Stranger said, "thank you, thank you," The Strangers voice then drops it's tone, "oh boy do I hate it when they ask too many questions." "Our operations in this world need to be more covert, anyhow, back to work." An hour or two passes and Greg is almost back home walking through the fields and farms that liter throughout the outside of Skyweather. Before Greg can make it to his house Dax was there waiting for him at the side of the road.

"Hey Greg" Dax said, "what's up? Got any mail for me?"

"No" Greg said with a smile, "I am not the mail person, I don't deliver bills or get well cards." "Anyway how goes vegetable picking?"

"Well" Dax said, "it makes me wish steak grew from the ground, let me tell ya". "Anyway you and your dad still disagreeing a little?"

"A little" Greg said, "but hey at least being a courier I get paid pretty good, at least when compared to the Fighter's Guild."

"Heh yeah" Dax said, "hey why don't you sleep over at my house?"

"Really?" Greg asked, "that wouldn't work out too well since you only have one bed big enough for you."

"Yeah" Dax said, "didn't really think about that, maybe not then, that wasn't really a problem when we were kids."

"Simpler times" Greg said, "hey, I thought of giving myself a nickname for covert package delivering."

"Oh yeah?" Dax asked, "let's hear it."

"Six the Courier" Greg said.

"Really?" Dax asked, "gonna call yourself a number?"

"Yeah, why not?" Greg asked, "you got a better one?"

"Slick Marauder" Dax said, "now that is a cool nickname".

"Cool" Greg said, "but I ain't no raider."

"Oh" Dax said, "I just saw that word and thought it looked cool." "But hey, unlike you most people don't read dictionaries."

"I didn't read dictionaries" Greg said, "I just used them because I wanted to know what words meant."

"Right" Dax said, "I gotta head to the market before it closes, you wanna join?"

"It's been a long day" Greg said, "I'll see you when you return".

"Okay" Dax said, "do you need anything from there? If you hand me the coin I'll get it for ya."

"Wouldn't mind candy" Greg said, "here get some for both of us."

"Candy?" Dax asked, "sounds good, I'll see ya soon". Greg wanders back to his home and soon after Rik returns home. Being the general Rik was wearing white with light, yet sturdy gold lookinging armor. He never thought that he would have it in him to reach the legendary status Lux once had but he did it, he was respected and viewed as a hero.

This especially came true when word of his exploits of saving entire universes started to come around. Since then, Rik has told scholars about his experiences and his accounts are now recorded for future generations. While some believe his stories to just be legends there is no denying the amount of good he has done for his world. He fought bravely resolving conflicts with bordering lands and unified beast and humans alike in those territories as well. He also helped to keep peace and order within his own nation.

"Hey dad" Greg said, "how was today?"

"Good" Rik said, "I, um, well I was thinkin if you could take some time off from your job, and I could also take some time off too."

"Okay?" Greg asked.

"And you know" Rik said, "spend some time together, I have been busy and well, so have you." "I was thinkin we could maybe talk some things out too."

"Okay" Greg said, "that sounds alright."

"Good" Rik said, "let me tell you right now though, I don't want you to be a knight if you don't want to okay?" "I know I, I looked kinda upset when you dropped out, but I guess I just got my hopes up that you would stick with it."

"Yeah" Greg said, "I felt bad, glad to hear you say that though, so you don't mind me being a 'mailman' then?"

"I guess not" Rik said, "I mean it's a pretty good job to go and maybe see sights you've never seen." "But with a job like that, sometimes you don't get to go home, I guess I kinda have gotten used to you being close."

"Well don't worry" Greg said, "it's not like I'll just forget you".

"Yeah" Rik said, "anyway, I should have a good day off in a couple of days." "What would you want to do? Fishing? Maybe visiting Anne and seeing if she has any good ideas?"

"I dunno" Greg said, "I guess we'll see."

"Yeah" Rik said, "I guess we will." Then there was knocking at the door, Rik goes to answer it and it is a messenger.

"General Rik sir" The Messenger said, "there is urgent need for your services outside of The Nation of Skyweather tomorrow, all of the details are in the writing."

"Yes" Rik said, "I have heard something about this, thank you."

"My humble pleasure sir" The Messenger said and left. Rik turns around but then there was more knocking at the door.

"What now?" Rik asked opening the door again.

"Hi, Sir General Rik sir" Dax said, "Greg asked me to pick us up some candy."

"Candy?" Rik said, "still children at heart I see"

"Ain't nothing wrong with that" Dax said, "I am almost twenty now but I would still eat nothing but candy if I could."

"Dax" Greg said, "you're back".

"Yeah" Dax said, "um, you don't mind me hangin around, do you Rik?"

"Nope" Rik said, "you two go ahead and have fun, I will see if there's anything good for dinner." The night went on and next day played out like previous days past. Rik went away on his new assignment and Greg ran deliveries this way and that. Only difference this time was Rik never returned later on. Greg sat with Dax in his house and waited, eventually the next day came and there was no word still. Greg eventually went to Skyweather to begin another days work, but he saw a blue figure approaching him.

"Hey little buddy" Lix said, "how's things?"

"Alright I guess" Greg said, "why?"

"Well" Lix said, "I don't know how to break this to you, but a knight in your dad's company came back early this morning." "Knight Astor, he said that your father was taken by some mysterious force."

"Wh-what?" Greg asked, "no way, that's absurd!" "Where is this Astor? He has got to have more information than that, where was this?"

"I don't know" Lix said, "he reported in and then ran off somewhere, we currently are looking for him."

"Well I am going to help" Greg said, "I don't care what I have to do but I'll figure out what happened."

"Wait" Lix said, "don't be too rash okay? Anyway, he reported to the barracks and disappeared towards the market district, alright?"

"Got it" Greg said, "if he's still in the city he shouldn't be too hard to find, we'll find him."

 _ **One Year Later…**_

Greg is sitting at a desk over an open journal, he rubs his tired eyes, and then picks up his quill and begins to write.

' _This Astor has still yet to be found, but I have narrowed down the location. It's finally going to happen. I am going to confront this guy and maybe I can get an idea on where to look next. It's been a year now, but I will not give up, I owe it to Rik, my father, to find him whether he still lives or not'_

Greg stops writing and sets the quill down, he picks up the bottle at the leg of his chair and drinks. He rubs his face and sets the bottle back down and picks up the quill again.

" _Tomorrow, tomorrow will be the day I finally get on track. It will be worth it, maybe, I do regret pushing everyone I knew away, even Dax, I hope he won't be too upset with me. I have been told countless times to just give up after months gone by, it's like everyone forgot who my father was. He was the most respected general! And they tell me to just give up?! Maybe.. maybe it's a fool's errand at this point, but when you form a bond so strong the hardest part is letting go…'_

Greg sets down the quill and stares up at the ceiling, he has finally got time off from being a courier. He felt somewhat uneasy, knowing that soon he will attempt to fix things. But once again he would push the feelings of doubt down. He would not allow himself to just give up, he couldn't just give up, Rik wouldn't have if Greg was the one that's missing. He'll find his father, and everything will be just as before…

 _ **The End**_

 _But not for long… to be continued in_

 _ **:{Beyond Worlds III}:**_

 _ **Following the Cold Trail**_

 _(Actual title still pending)_

 _ **Now for some extra stuff:**_

 _So I have some unused ideas that I would like to list, consider this the bonus since there isn't a whole lot anyway. Chapter 3 to 4 was going to have more references to the actual game Spooky's House of Jumpscares, but I didn't. Anyway in chapter 5 Rik was supposed to relive more memories but It would have been too long, that and reliving his tragic backstory would have been a bit of a shock for him I guess._

 _Chapter 6 was supposed to have more but it didn't, for example I had the idea of Rik befriending the deathclaw and riding him but that never was implemented. I also wanted to poke some fun at other factions like the Institute but this was set in the endgame of Fallout 4 so I couldn't oh well._

 _The Realm of Melicorva was made up on the spot, I decided that these ancient civilization people needed a bit of an explanation on where the power came from for these gems so that's why I wrote that chapter._

 _Now from Chapters 9 to 13 I liked it, it was more original, and it was more focused as well, writing a story like this you will have mini stories, and this one I feel turned out good. Anyway the wolves would have been more monghoulish like originally with no peace between any whatsoever, but of course I changed that. Also wanted to note that The Artifact was the one that disintegrated Commodus, the artifact choose the one with royal blood since royalty holds more power._

 _As for the final chapters (14 and 15) I dunno where I was going. I was setting up for a huge battle in 14 and then I thought 'hey, let's turn that on its head!' So for the final battle it was more silly and somewhat anticlimactic. Say what you will about it but I bet you were not expecting that shite at all! Anyway nothing else much to say except that the next story will involve Greg and Dax. It will be a bit of a bro story, a journey of two friends, one looking for his father the other looking for wealth to help his mother (Rehre and Dax will be going through hard times in the next one spoilers!) Anyway I hope to see all who have read till the end there and if you are still here thanks for reading! And as always a ton of thanks to Sungazer for his support as well as chatting to me. And of course a thanks for my friend Rageage for reading over and pointing out errors, you guys rock!_

 _ **-PalmerDude Gaming**_


End file.
